Little Surprises
by Brownie.Lover69
Summary: What will happen when Jace and Clary get married? A whole lot! Not only do their kids end up with magical abilities, but also what will happen when Sebastian shows up to ruin their happy family. Lots of Lemons, but also good for people who are not so fond of them. Set after CoHF, Max is alive and all pairings. Thanks Balletadc for the idea on the summary.
1. Chapter 1: Telling Isabelle

_**Hey Guys like I said first Chapter up today!**_

_**Ages,**_

_**Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, Maia: 20**_

_**Jace: 21**_

_**Alec: 22**_

_**Magnus: 800-something (oh I don't know too old)**_

_**Max: 13**_

_**Jocelyn, Maryse: 36**_

_**Luke, Robert: 37**_

**_- Brownie  
_**

**Jace's POV:**

It was a normal Saturday today, first I woke up at like 6:30 then I train for an hour, have a shower, eat Breakfast and then leave to pick up Clary to spend the day with her. Clary had just left to Luke's place where she and Jocelyn are now living, since Jocelyn is now married to Luke. Jocelyn still doesn't trust me enough that Clary lives here in the Institute. _Clary_. My beautiful girlfriend, even when I just think of her name I get Goosebumps all over me and her eyes, oh those so enchantingly emerald eyes I can get lost in if I don't pay attention. _Mine,_ _and just mine_. She has filled out in the past 4 years, she has become curvier and her breasts have grown, she is no longer the little red-headed teenage girl I fell in love with, she is now a fully grown woman and even more beautiful than then. _I still can't believe she hasn't left me already, she could easily get a better guy then me with her body_. But hey, I can't complain I don't want her to leave me, in fact I want to spend my whole life with her by my side, she is the girl I want to marry and I will ask her soon. But there is one problem: I don't know when to ask her I haven't even asked her parents for permission yet. I don't even have a ring.

Too lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until I heard my stomach growl. So I went downstairs to get some food. As I went into the kitchen I noticed that Isabelle was standing at the stove stirring at something. As an instinct I turned on my heels to walk out the door again when I heard Isabelle's voice behind me "Jace, where do you think you're going?"

"Just trying to get some edible food." I replied.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere before you haven't tried this!" I went to make a run for the door, but since Isabelle already thought that I would choose this move she has somehow managed to run in front of me and block the doorway.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"You're not always the fastest" she replied, "hey what's on your mind you look troubled." She said as she noticed the look on my face

"Oh nothing important" I said trying to hide that I've been only thinking of a way to propose to Clary

"Jace…"

"I said it was nothing important!"

"JACE FUCKING HERONDALE! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHATS WRONG OR GOD FORBID I WILL WIP YOU TILL' YOU TELL ME!"

"God Iz, no need to shout!" I said now really terrified that she will live up to her words. So I decided to just tell her maybe she could help me with the ring, I mean 4 years of dressing Clary up should make her know what Clary likes, right? Izzy was still standing there with her foot tapping on the ground, making me even more nervous. In the end I gave in "Fine I'll tell you!"

"YAY!"

"But… you have to swear on the Angel that you won't say anything especially not to Clary."

"Jace…"

"SWEAR IT!"

"Fine, I swear on the Angel that I won't tell anyone your special secret."

"Thank you… Okay Um… I … Um… I want…"

"Just spit it out already!" she yelled, getting teed off at me

"I want to… um… propose to Clary." I finished. Mumbling the last part.

"OH MY ANGEL! THIS IS SOO EXCITING! Okay, we need to plan the dress, the location, Shadowhunter or Mundane Wedding, or both! We need to plan the engagement-party, the flowers, the decoration,…"

"Izzy! Chill out, I haven't even asked her parents for permission yet, Hell, I haven't even bought a ring yet!"

"Oh Okay, but still MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED! She is so going to say yes!" She said trying to give me hope

"Thanks Iz, maybe you could help me get a ring since you know what she likes, I was thinking to ask her on our anniversary…"

Just in that moment Robert and Maryse came into the kitchen and they both asked at the same time:

"Who is 'She'? and say yes to what?" Robert asked while Maryse said:

"Which ring? Is someone getting married?"

_Oh god here goes nothing._

_**OMG that was the first chapter! That was so much work so I hope you like it. Reviews or Favorites would make me happy because that would tell me to continue and even if it's just one it would make my day because, like I said, it's my first fanfic. Please be nice if you Review.**_

_**Love**_

_** - Brownie  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Can it get any worse?

_**Hey,**_

_**since I got (I know it's not much but it means a lot to me because this is my fanfic) a review telling me I should keep writing, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I wrote a German Test today and let's just say: HOT DAMN! I hate German! Like I promised to tell you I will try to update every day. But I can't promise anything!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Robert's POV:**

I really wanted to know who that mysterious 'she' is but as soon as my wife said the word 'marrying' I lost it

"Who is marrying who!? Who is that 'she'!? Isabelle, if you are getting married I want to know why haven't we meet this Guy? Or I hope it's a Guy! I thought you were together with that… 'what's his name'… SIMON! Yes! Simon. I TOUGHT YOU WERE TOGHETHER WITH SIMON! Oh if that boy is taking away my little girl…. Maryse! Where is the Vampire-Gun!?" I bellowed around the kitchen and was already turning to leave to the Weapons-room when Isabelle caught my arm.

I turned around to find a giggling wife, smiling daughter and an extremely pale foster-son. I gave Jace a questioning look and turned back to Isabelle.

"Well what is it, before I go and tear that Vampires head off?" I asked

Isabelle just giggled and said "Well, it's not me getting married but maybe soon Jace will."

"ISABELLE!" Jace roared, his earlier troubled looking expression was now replaced with anger, directly addressed at Isabelle.

"Well, sorry you have to tell them now anyway!" Isabelle said strait back.

"Tell us what?" I and Maryse asked at the same time, causing me to smile.

Just in that moment Max decided to come into the room and ask: "WHAT'S ALL THIS SHOUTING ABOUT!?" He shouted back at us all in a very loud voice I didn't know he was capable of.

"Oh God this can't get any worse!" Jace complained

"What can't get any worse?" Alec asked who decided to join us now with his husband, Magnus. I still don't like all this, that my kids seem to like to date downworlders, it seems that only Jace is 'normal' because he's in love with a Shadowhunter. But I was still a bit surprised to see him because he hardly visited anymore since the wedding and since he moved in with Magnus. I also learned to accept that my son was gay, and I actually really like Magnus. He's pretty cool, if I can say so.

"And it can!" Jace announced

"Okay, now that we're all together and also, Hello to you Alec and Magnus, what were you going to tell us Jace?" Maryse asked

Now Jace turned pale again.

"Oh yeah, Hi Mum, Dad, Iz, Jace and Max" Alec said

"Yeah, hey everyone" Magnus added

There was a chorus of Hey's for everyone except for Jace who was still locking pale. Mhm… that's weird normally Jace isn't so quiet.

"Jace, come on tell them, they can't wait forever."

"Shut up Izzy, you're not the one who has to tell them." Jace snapped back

He took a deep breath and started: "I… Um…. I… want to…"

"Seriously Jace! Again!" Isabelle groaned

"Spit it out Jace!" Magnus said

"Yeah Jace, what the Fuck's going on!" Alec added

Maryse, who was currently trying to suppress her laughter, stopped suddenly and moved to cover Max's ears "Alec, language." She warned

Jace was looking like he was about to pass out.

**Jace's POV **

_Oh god, everybody is looking at me. I can't tell them all but now I have to thanks to Izzy._ I was really angry at Iz right now but I'm still scared Shitless, this is not how I expected to tell everyone. I wanted to get everybody together and tell them,… after I even got the ring. _Oh god, I can't do this! STOP IT! I'm Jace Fucking Herondale! I can do EVERYTHING! _I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to begin again "I… I want t-to pr-propose to Cl-Clary." I managed to stutter out.

I watched as Alecs', Magnus', Mums', Dads' and Maxs' eyes went wide. Then Iz shouted "FINALY!" and with that she snapped everyone out of there trance. Max smiled bigger than the moon and hopped around the kitchen singing: "They're getting married! They're getting married! Clary's gonna be my Aunt!" I smiled nervously at him, remembering that he and Clary were getting really close lately, since she took him every Monday to Forbidden Planet. Then I was ambushed with a hug from Mum, "Oh my boy is growing up! She is going to say yes I'm sure! I love you so much, good luck!" she whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled away to see her smiling and tears of joy running down her face. "I love you too, Mum" I said to her. Then I let go of her and Alec gave me a man-hug while Dad patted my shoulder in a reassuring way, while Magnus and Izzy were squealing and jumping up and down next to each other. "Jace, listen up we are planning everything! Understand! The Flowers, her dress, EVERYTHING!" Magnus said. "Yeah sure, as long as it's not too much glitter." I said.

"Awe why not? It would look sooo pretty!" Iz complained

"Fine, but NOT TOO MUCH! My wedding shouldn't look like a disco-ball!" I gave in

They squealed and hugged each other still jumping up and down. "I'll take care of the glitter don't worry" Alec whispered to me.

"Thanks man"

"No problem"

"So when were you planning to ask her?" Dad said

"I was planning to propose on our anniversary in exactly one week." I answered

At this Izzy and Magnus looked at each other and shouted: "ENGAGEMENT- DRESS-UP-PARTY!"

"Um what?" I asked

"Well, since you want to propose on your anniversary, we thought that we could throw you an 'anniversary-party' where you have to dress-up. And then you will propose and Clary's gonna be like 'YES!' and then you say that this is your engagement-party!" Izzy shouted a bit too excited.

"That's actually a really good idea!" Maryse announced

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want!" I answered

"Okay, we have to go again cause' I'm tired and we just came to say 'Hi'. Come on Mags." Alec said now to everyone.

"'Kay 'kay. Bye guys! And Isabelle, text me we have to send invitations and get everything ready! Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" She said and saluted. Everybody laughed as Magnus saluted back.

"Bye" everybody replied as they were already walking out of the doors.

"Well I'm also tired. Are you coming Robert? And Max it's way past your bedtime. GO TO BED!" Mum ordered

"Mum! I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need a bedtime anymore! I'm 13! But I'm anyway tired because you all woke me up with your shouting!" He said and went to bed. Mum and Dad following.

Now it was just me and Izzy again.

"So Iz, after that's all over now, you haven't answered my question yet." I said

"What question?"

I sighed "I asked if you would come with me tomorrow to choose a ring?"

"Oh Yeah! Of course I will!"

"Great Thanks, well I'm off to bed this whole excitement was too much for me."

And with that I left the kitchen and went back to Bed dreaming about my Clary in a gold, flowing dress, walking towards me.

_**Wow that was a long chapter, hope you liked it. Tomorrow: How Jace will tell Jocelyn and Luke and then go buy a ring with Izzy**_

_**-Brownie**_


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Luke and Jocelyn

_**Gaah! I couldn't resist you're all too lovely!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

I was lying in my Bed at 7:30 on a Sunday morning, it is a great day today, and the sun is shining perfectly through my orange curtains. I have gotten some new furniture, which includes my white bed with some orange sheets, a walk-in cupboard with a sliding door, a white dresser, a orange beanbag with a little table next to it, that's where I keep all my art supplies. I love to draw in my beanbag, because it is right across my window, so I can look out of it. I was currently working on a sketch of the New York skyline… and of Jace here and there. But right now I was not in a drawing-mood. I was just in a lie-on-your-bed-most-of-the-time-and-maybe-visit-your-best-friend-or-boyfriend-mood. Just then a text came in on my phone, it was from Simon.

_Hey wanna do something with me or are you too busy kissing Jace? _-Simon

_Nah, I'm fine for now with the kissing, well more like making-out ;) _–Clary

_Ah! TMI, Fray TMI!_ –Simon

_Like you don't do it with Izzy all the time!_ –Clary

_True, true. So anyhow got time for your old bud? _–Simon

'_corse I do! I'll just tell Jace. When do you want me to come over to you? _–Clary

_Great, 11 is that Okay? _–Simon

_Yeah fine, see you then bye. _–Clary

_Bye_ –Simon

Ok now that that is settled I'm just gonna lie in my bed 'till 10:55 since Simon only lives 5 Minutes away. Then I decided to text Jace.

_Hey Baby, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Simons at 11, Love you:*_ - Clary

He replied within a Minute

**Hey Honey, thanks for telling me. Oh and Iz is throwing an anniversary-party for us, so we have to meet and find matching costumes. Love you too **–Jace

I groaned

_Oh no! I don't wanna! Can't we skip it? _–Clary

**Nah, Izzy already said that I should drag you here even if you don't want to and if you're still too stubborn she will come herself and drag you out with her. **–Jace

_Okay, okay I will go._ -Clary

'**Kay gotta go. Bye love you** –Jace

_Bye Babe, Love you too _–Clary

Okay so now I was going to an anniversary-party for me and Jace. Isabelle and Magnus probably planned it together. Well this is just great! I guess I'm gonna warn Simon, if Izzy didn't tell him already. So I just lay in my bed and thought of everything and anything, waiting until it was 10:55.

**Jace POV:**

It was currently 7:45 and I was in the hall waiting for Iz when my phone buzzed. It was a text for the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Clary.

_Hey Baby, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Simons at 11, Love you:*_ - Clary

_Perfect, now I can get the ring and ask her parents while she's at Simons place._ I thought_ Oh God this is really happening; I'm going to ask her parents to marry her. It's almost settled now if I'm going to marry Clary or not._ My heart was pounding in my chest at the thought to have Clary by my side forever and always. It took me a minute to reply

**Hey Honey, thanks for telling me. Oh and Iz is throwing an anniversary-party for us, so we have to meet and find matching costumes. Love you too **–Jace

_Oh no! I don't wanna! Can't we skip it? _–Clary

_She doesn't want to come to your engagement-party?! _My face fell at the thought but then I remembered something _She doesn't know it's our engagement-party, she thinks it's an anniversary-party_ at that I felt hope again but I needed to reply so I just made up a lie.

**Nah, Izzy already said that I should drag you here even if you don't want to and if you're still too stubborn she will come herself and drag you out with her. **–Jace

_Okay, okay I will go._ -Clary

Right in that moment Izzy came down into the hall and asked "Are you ready to buy a ring for your soon-to-be fiancée?

"Yeah just one sec." I told her

'**Kay gotta go. Bye love you** –Jace

_Bye Babe, Love you too _–Clary

"Okay we can go" I told Izzy

*****Time skip: In the jewelry-shop*****

"Izzy! I found the rings!" I shouted to her, she was now looking at a really nice shiny necklace. I rolled my eyes at her and added "and I will tell rat-face to get you that necklace!"

"Okay, okay. I'm here and thanks. Now let's get started!" She said as she walked over to me.

We were in that shop for a good hour with Izzy only always muttering 'too shiny', 'too much', 'oh that one's horrible!' and 'that would look god on me… but Clary wouldn't like that' until she finally squealed: "THAT'S THE ONE! Jace! Have a look at this!"

I headed over to Iz, only to find the most perfect ring for Clary. It was a silver ring with a strand of gold going all around the ring in the middle. On top was a big heart shaped emerald with two clear diamonds on each side of the heart. It was just pure perfect.

"I don't know how you found it Izzy, but this is defiantly the one! We're going to buy it!"

Izzy jumped up and down while clapping her hands together before running off to the sales-person with the ring.

After five Minutes she came back with a dark-blue velvet box. I opened it to find the ring placed on a little pillow. On the inside the box was dressed with white silk.

"It's perfect Iz, thank you." I said

"Oh what are sisters for" she answered "but now you have to go to Luke and Jocelyn to ask them for permission. It's now or never Jace, I purposely asked Simon to get Clary out of the house today"

"Oh crap" I muttered as I felt my heart sink and my knees started to shake "O-okay, thanks Iz, I'll be on my way now." I said as I forced my shaking knees to walk out of the door and to Luke's

*****Time skip: at Luke's*****

**Jocelyn POV:**

I was just cuddling on the sofa with Luke, as we watched the series 'How I met your mother' me and Luke really enjoy the series. Just as Ted was about to have the fight with the goat we heard someone ring the doorbell." I'll get it" I said and got up and opened the door to find Jace standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking on the ground. He looked up when he heard the door open. "Hello Jace, it's nice to see you. How are you? Oh, if you're looking for Clary, she's not here, she's at Simon's" I said

"H-hello Mrs. Fray, it's nice to see you too. I'm fine thanks, but I'm not looking for Clary I actually wanted to talk to you and Luke." He said nervously. Wait what? Nervous? Jace and nervous, now those are two opposites. I wonder what he has to say.

"Well, come on in then Luke's in the living room."

"Th-thank you" he answered

After Jace took off his coat he followed me into the living room. I sat on Luke's lap and turned off the TV as Jace sat opposite from us.

"Hello Jace" Luke greeted him politely

"Hey Luke" he answered

"So what's on your mind" Luke said

"He said he wanted to talk to us about something" I answered for Jace. He smiled at me shyly silently thanking me.

"Well then talk, son, we are listening" Luke said

"W-well I-I wanted to as-ask y-you i-if I c-could" He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again "i-if I could m-marry Clary" he finally choked out.

At this I smiled and looked at Luke he was just shocked. Then I looked back at Jace to find an extremely nervous and desperate expression, at that I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I felt him tense up but then loosen and give it back to me awkwardly. I pulled back to see a look of pure hope on his face and then I knew that he meant it seriously.

"I-is that a y-yes?" He asked

I just chuckled and replied with "Jace, I know from the expression you wear when you see her, that you truly love her. It's like your eyes brighten up every time, like your whole world you has been made perfect. You stayed together as you still had the heavenly fire in you, which thank god wore off though time. You literally died two times and Clary always brought you back, because she feels the same way and you, even when she is just scratched by a demon and we all know she is going to be fine in a few hours you still refuse to eat, or when it's already late, to sleep until she wakes up, and in that time you are always by her side because you can't stand the thought to miss it when she wakes up. You two would literally walk through hell and back for each other. She did go to Sebastian to bring you back as you were possessed. Everyone can see that you two are soul-mates and I also couldn't want anyone else to be my daughter's husband than you. So yes Jace, you may most defiantly marry Clary."

With that he pulled me in for a tight hug again and said "Thank you, thank you so much. I will never let her fall. And I will always take care of her, Mrs. Fray"

"That's good to hear and you can call me Jocelyn or if you have to call me Mrs. Something it's Mrs. Garraway now." I told him.

"Of course Mrs. - um I mean Jocelyn"

I smiled at him and turned to Luke asking "What do you think, Luke?"

He looked at Jace and also smiled and said "It's also a yes from me Jace. I know you will take good care of her, but god forbid if you hurt her, I will go werewolf on you"

Jace gulped and answered with a shaky "Y-yes sir."

"Can I see the ring?" I asked Jace

"Of course! Here" He said as he handed be a dark-blue velvet box. I opened it and saw the most enchanting ring I've ever seen.

"It's beautiful Jace! Clary will love it!"

"Thank you" he said as I handed him back the ring

"Oh I have to go plan the Party with Isabelle. See you then. And thank you again." He told us and turned to get his coat.

"Bye!" I and Luke called. The Invitation to their anniversary-engagement-dress-up-party was sent today to Luke's e-mail by Isabelle and Magnus. As I heard the door close it all hit me now _my daughters getting married. _I smiled at the thought and turned to Luke gave him a kiss and left to prepare lunch.

_**Oh my Angel this took me a long time! But I just couldn't resist. It was so tempting! The laptop was practically shouting "New chapter, new chapter!" Hope you liked it. Please Review, Favorite and/or Follow, it keeps me going. It's really sweet to know that people actually like my story! Anyhow, there's gonna be a new Chapter up tomorrow when I come home from school because I already wrote it but I'm still gonna update only tomorrow. He he ^-^**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Brownie**_


	4. Chapter 4: The costumes

_**Hey dudes and dudets,**_

_**It's Friday! finally! I don't know but maybe I'll post two chapters a day on the weekend. And if you think: "Oh she's updating so much she must have too much time" well I don't. I just have a great imagination and the words seem to flow from my fingers and I'm also a very fast typer so it doesn't take very long for me to write a chapter. And maybe I have a little too much time… just maybe but this story in my head has been plaguing me since I discovered fanfictions and I haven't started it until now because I had, like, every week another test which I had to study for. This German Test yesterday was the last one for a long time now. Anyway back to the story.**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Jace POV:**

I was walking back to the Institute from Luke's now. I still can't believe they actually agreed to me and Jocelyn said such nice things to me that I just couldn't do anything but hug her. _It's settled now; I'm going to marry Clary! _I don't know if I should fell terrified or burst of relief and happiness. I put my hand on the front doors of the Institute and whispered "By the Name of the Angel". The doors immediately swung open. I walked into the library to find Izzy and Magnus on the floor with tons of paper surrounding them.

"Speak of the devil and he arrives" Magnus said

"Where are you at right now?" I asked

"Oh just to at the part where you're going to propose", Iz answered

This made me gulp, but I still answered with a "So, what have you got?"

"Well, we were thinking that you will take Clary on the dance floor right in the middle under the disco-ball and then the song 'Marry me' by Jason Derulo –"

"That's one of my and Clary's favorite artists!" I interrupted Izzy

"Yes, that's why we chose him, plus we thought that it's the perfect lyrics. Now, will you let the woman continue?", Magnus said

"Yes, of course sorry. Continue."

"Okay, so by Jason Derulo and then when the song ends there will be a spotlight on you and then you say something like 'Well Clary, this day has come for me now …' and then you say what you really would say to her before you propose and then you propose and after she said 'yes' you'll put the ring on her finger and then you kiss her and while you're kissing rose petals will be dropped above your heads!"

"A spotlight? Seriously guys? How do you have a spotlight?" I asked

"Well, the party will be at my place, and I'm the magnificent high warlock of Brooklyn, so it shouldn't be a problem!" Magnus answered

"Wow okay but still that sounds really nice. But I'm not sure if I won't be too nervous, with all eyes on me. That doesn't mean that I don't like the idea in fact it's perfect! Clary deserves such a big proposal." I declared

"Ha you owe me five bucks!", Izzy said

"Damn it!", Magnus shouted

"Wait you betted on it if I would like your idea or not?"

"Yep", they both said popping the 'p'

"You two are crazy!" I declared

"Oh we know! But that's why you love us!", Magnus said

"Yeah, right! Now go back to your planning.", I replied

I walked back into my room and took out my phone and texted Clary

**Hey gorgeous, wanna dump rat-face and come over to plan our costume? ;)** –Jace

She replied almost immediately

_We're already on our way to the institute 'cause Iz asked Simon to come over and I wanted to surprise you but oh well :)_ –Clary

**Awe that's sweet of you, I'll be in my room. **–Jace

'_kay I'll be there in 5. See ya_ –Clary

**See ya** –Jace

In these five Minutes I looked for the best hiding place for the ring. I put it under a lose floorboard under my bed. She'll never look there. Just as I got up off the floor and lay down on my bed to look normal, Clary came in, looking stunning as always, even just in some light blue ripped jeans and a neon-yellow sweater. I got up and went over to her and kissed her. I got this tingling feeling in my stomach like every time I kissed her. I didn't take her long to respond just as my tongue licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance she pulled away and said "Hey to you too and as much as I would love to just stand here and make-out with you we have to sort out the costume, but maybe after that, okay?"

I let out a breath and said "Fine"

_Well let's just get this is over with quickly_ I thought

**Magnus POV:**

Since Izzy told Samuel to come over after we finished the planning, I went to mine and Alec's place to talk about our costume. I already had a few ideas but I still had to tell him. Because I was too lazy to walk I just portaled into our apartment. As I walked into the lounge I found my beautiful Alec standing in front of the window, looking out, over the skyline of New York. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek whispering "What are you thinking about, love?"

"Oh I was just wondering when you would come home" he answered

"Well, I'm home now so we can plan the costume."

"Oh yeah right the party! Well you're right we should get it over with." he said and quickly kissed me. Then he sat down on the couch and patted the space beside him. I did as he silently asked me to and as I sat down he warped an arm around my shoulder to keep me close "Any ideas?" he asked me.

"Why would you assume I had?"

"Because you always do, Maggie."

"Fine yes, I do so I was thinking of three things, and yes you have to choose one of those three."

He groaned but still just answered with "Fine shoot"

"Good now: 1. Fruits, 2. Tiger and Leopard and 3. Sailors" I said

"Okay, I am defiantly not running around as a fruit on my parababtai's and Brother's engagement-party. We are also not walking around as sailors, for more than one reason. So I guess it'll be Tiger and Leopard." he sighed

"Yay! That was anyway my favorite one!" I cheered

"But I'm only doing this 'cause I love you." Alec added

"I know of course and thank you for that! I love you too!" I said

_Well now I need to get the costumes, I need to plan the soon-to-be wedding and in six days I need to get a party ready! Oh I love parties!_

**Izzy POV:**

I put away the plans for the party and said bye to Magnus as he walked into a portal. I was still in the library waiting for Simon as I decided to have a look through the book that newly arrived. Mhm… what's this 'The mortal instruments: City of Bones'. Eh, it's probably some book from the silent brothers since it's called 'City of Bones' I'm anyway not such a great reader so I just put it back down. Then Si came into the library. He must have come with Clary because downworlders can't come into the Institute unless they ring the doorbell. _Well someone's gonna be happy that Clary's here._

"Hey cutie, what are you doin'?" Si asked

"Oh I just found a stupid book from the silent Brothers. Anyway how are you?" I said

"I'm doin' fine" He came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss "so you wanted me to come over for the costume planning?"

"Ah, yes so I was wondering if we could choose some characters from final fantasy 8. Then I would be Rinoa Heartilly and you could be Squall Leonhart"

**_(A/N sorry if I make any mistakes with final fantasy, I don't play it. I enjoy Asassins Creed more. And yes, I know because I'm a girl propably a few of you a like 'WHAT!' but hey I can't do anything against it, I just love that game!)_**

"You're kidding me right!" Simon said as disbelieve covered his face

"Well if you want to be something else then –"I was cut off with a kiss from Simon

"You're the most amazing girl to ever walk the earth! You're smart, beautiful, you can kick ass and you know of final fantasy 8! I love you so much, Isabelle Lightwood" he explained and kissed me again passionately.

"I love you too" I said in between kisses, as he pushed us back against the couch that's in the library.

**Clary POV:**

I was sitting in Jace's lap trying to think of costumes, but Jace always kept distracting me with kissing my neck. "Jace stop we have to think of costumes" I protested

"No, I don't want to. Why can't I just continue instead? We still have six days to think of that" he mumbled against my shoulder

"No Jace, you can't, and I know but I want to get this done today."

"Okay then let me give you some inspiration"

"What do you mean with –"I was cut off by Jace's lips as they crashed to mine. He kissed me sweet and loving first but then something snapped and the kiss turned hungry and wanting. He tried to deepen the kiss and I opened my mouth willingly. As our tongues fought for dominance he moved his hands to my hips and pulled me against him. Just then an idea popped into my head and I pulled back "I got it!" I screeched

"Wow, I didn't know my kisses were that inspiring. Maybe I should kiss you more often when you want an idea or maybe if someone needs an idea I could just go and kiss them! But only if it's a girl" He said

There was my Jace "Oh shut up, and no you won't you're mine and only mine!" I answered

"Of course my love. I would anyway only want to kiss you, so what's your brilliant idea?" He asked

"A medieval couple! What do you think?"

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy so we'll go with it. Now, I where were we before you got your idea?"

"I believe we were here" I said as I straddled him and kissed him again.

"Ah, yeah that's right! Now I remember!" He told me and I laughed and kissed him.

_**Tada new chapter! PS: Ha! I tricked you! Who thought I will put a lemon in this chapter? It's okay to say 'yes, I thought so', because I thought so too, but then I was like 'nah no lemon... YET!' But I'll anyway put a A/N before and after the lemony part so the people, who don't like lemons can skip that part. But for those who like lemons, well lucky you! 'Cause then you know there will be a lemon now. I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier today but I was just too lazy but it's now here and I hope you like it! As always thanks for your lovely reviews they never fail to make me smile! And also a big thanks to those who do review/have favorite my story/are following it! (or everything!). Please review and tell me what you want to see like some more Malec or whatever and I'll see what I can do ;). Love you all my lovelies!**_

_**-Brownie **_


	5. Chapter 5: It's time!

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**It' finally here! The moment we have been waiting for! This is an extra long chapter. I will update two chapters a day on the weekends; one in the morning and one in the evening (my local time). Love ya**_

_**-Brownie**_

**(It currently takes place a few hours before the party because I didn't feel like writing all the six days in between, so basically Jace has been prepared and is telling himself that he's ready, but he's still nervous)**

**Clary POV:**

I was now getting ready for the party with Maia, Izzy and Magnus. Today was mine and Jace's 4-year-anniversary. _4 years already, with the man of my dreams, but it still feels like the first day._ I still can't believe it, 4 years with the perfect man, those 4 years were the best of my life. Jace surprised me with a breakfast in bed, since my Mum allowed me to overnight at the Institute yesterday, and then he gave me the most perfect necklace that matched my medieval dress, but cold still be worn without the dress. Maia and I are right now both getting our makeup done by Izzy and Magnus, even after all these years we are still described as 'Incapable to do our own party-make-up-and-hair'. While Iz was standing in front of me in her Rinoa Heartilly-costume, which was put together out of short black hot-pants, a denim high-waisted skirt, a black tank-top and a aquamarine blazer that didn't have any arms and was long in the back. She also wore hardly any make-up except black eyeliner and black mascara. Her hair was straitened and hanging loosely down her back.

She was putting emerald green eye-shadow and black eyeliner and mascara on me with a little red-blush and dark-red lipstick. I didn't know how I looked yet because I was not allowed to look into the mirror until I was finished.

Maia was getting a dark-pink eye-shadow with black mascara and light-purple eyeliner with peach blush and candy-pink-lipstick. Maia was wearing a dark-pink long dress with a purple collar and a purple belt that sat on her waist. She was also wearing a long pink wig and a crown. She looked so pink since she was reassembling Princess Bubblegum from Adventure-time. Because it was all so pink and opposite of the two werewolves, Jordan and Maia chose the costumes. So they were going as Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure-time.

Magnus was a Tiger so he wore just some normal combat-boots, some tiger print shorts, a black t-shirt with a Tiger on it, a tiger print blazer and some cat-ears. He drew some whiskers on this face and was wearing orange-glittery eye-shadow and black eyeliner.

Finally Izzy was done and I was allowed to look into the mirror. As I had a look my mouth fell open. I looked absolutely stunning. My emerald, floor-length, dress was snug at the top, showing a little bit of cleavage and was puffy from the waist downwards the lower part of my dress was layered and had here and there some little green bow-ties knitted into it. My hair was in a neat bun on the back of my head with two loose curls hanging out of the bun, framing my face. My make-up and Jace's necklace were just perfect. I looked breathtaking.

I ran over to Izzy and hugged her and shouted "Thank you, thank you, thank you Izzy! You're amazing! I don't know how you did it but it's absolutely perfect!"

"No problem, now let's get you to your Prince charming" She said while winking at me and I blushed.

We walked out of Izzy's room and down into the hallway where all the boys were waiting for us. Iz told me to stay behind until Magnus announces my appearance. I sighed; they always want to make everything so dramatic. I heard Magnus down the hallway "May I present to you the lovely, and charming, one and only Clary Fray!"

_Typical Magnus _I thought as I walked down the corridor to the hallway. As I was in sight I saw as Jace's eyes widened to the size of plates and his jaw dropped to the floor. He was staring at me the whole way until I reached him, then I put a finger under his jaw and closed his mouth saying "better shut that mouth other ways you'll catch flies"

He smiled and said "very true, but I just can't keep it closed when you look as amazing as you do tonight"

Now I blushed and leaned in to kiss him until Alec interrupted "As sweet as that is we have to leave now otherwise all the guests will be there before us."

"Okay" I answered. Then I really noticed what all the others were wearing, Jordan was looking exactly like Maia minus the make-up, the dress and the long hair, instead he was wearing a short pink wig and the same pink-and-purple mixture of guy clothes.

Alec was looking exactly like Magnus also minus the make-up and with leopard print instead of tiger print.

Simon was wearing a black leather jacket with white fur at the collar and a grey v-neck t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing some long black pants with a criss-cross brown belt and he was carrying a long seraph blade._ Jace probably gave it to him._

And then I took in Jace, he was wearing some grey trousers with a green dress-shirt and a black trench coat. He was also carrying a walking-cane and a black top hat. I was lost in his eyes until he bowed and said "my lady, will you accompany me at this lovely event we are invited to?" He offered his arm.

I giggled and took it "Why I would love to Mr. Herondale" I answered

He smiled and kissed me while walking me to the car that would drive us to Magnus'

**Jace POV:**

I was standing in the hallway with the other guys (minus Magnus 'cause he's with the girls), waiting for the girls. We were all standing there in our costumes and I have to say, I look the most normal from us all. Seriously, we could call Jordan 'Captain pink bottom' and Alec was just, wow I can't even think of a name for that. And then there was Simon, the bloodsucker wasn't even looking that bad, I have to admit myself, but there is no way I'll say that out loud EVER! I still looked better. Just in that moment Magnus came rushing down the corridor to the hallway with Maia and Izzy at his sides. Magnus looked exactly like Alec, just with some make-up and tiger print. Maia is officially now 'Miss pink bottom' and Iz just looked gorgeous like always. I still don't understand how a guy like Simon could get a girl like Izzy. But where was Clary? My beautiful Angel, my Princess and the girl I'm going to propose to today. _Oh god_ my stomach dropped at the thought and I started to get scared again. _Breath, remember what everyone told you she will not say 'no'. Even her own mother said that she will say 'yes'. Everything's gonna be fine you can do this, you're Jace Herondale. _I calmed myself and reached into my pocket to feel the velvet box in my pocket and I stroked it gently, to make sure it was still there.

I took a deep breath and noticed that Magnus was announcing something, or should I say someone "-and only, Clary Fray" just a moment after that Clary came walking down the corridor towards me. My breath hitched as I saw her, she was officially an Angel now. With her perfect hair, and dress and … Everything. I don't think she can get any more beautiful as in that moment. I noticed that my jaw must have dropped to the floor by now as Clary walked up to me and put a finger under my chin to close my mouth. At the places where she touched me, I felt a pleasent fire spread and as she said "better shut that mouth other ways you'll catch flies" her sweet breath flew over my face.

I smiled at her and said "very true, but I just can't keep it closed when you look as amazing as you do tonight"

At that she blushed in the cutest way and leaned in to kiss me, we kissed for a while until Alec said "As sweet as that is we have to leave now otherwise all the guests will be there before us."

"Okay" Clary answered and pulled away from me and looked at all the other guys, then her eyes landed on me again and she looked me up and down taking me in fully. She locked eyes with me until I bowed and said "my lady, will you accompany me at this lovely event we are invited to?"

I offered her my arm and she laughed and took it and answered in a polite way "Why I would love to Mr. Herondale"

I smiled at her and kissed her again and led her out of the Institute, into the car that would drive us to Magnus'

As we arrived at the party we were greeted by flashing white, pink and green lights. The disco-ball was sparking throwing little fragments of light onto the walls. The bar had blue LED-lights on the bottom and you could clearly see that the bartender was a fey.

"Magnus are any of the drinks alcoholic?" I whispered to him as I pulled him a little bit away from the gang

"Oh no, no. It's exactly how you asked, no alcoholic drinks 'cause you want everyone to be sober. You and Clary especially" he answered

"Very good" I said. As he started to walk away I caught his arm again and asked "and fearie powder or food?"

"God damn it! Peritano! Put everything away that has fey powder or is fearie food away!" Magnus shouted

"All right boss!" The bartender-Peritano- shouted back.

"I knew I couldn't trust you" I mumbled, walking away

"Hey! I heard that!"

I smiled to myself and just joined Clary as the guests slowly started to arrive.

*****Time skip: 20 minutes later*****

Everyone was here now there were easy 100 people here to see me propose. _Oh god I can't do this. I'm gonna fail and Clary will never be my wife. STOP IT! _I shouted at myself _YOU CAN DO THIS! LIKE I SAID BEFORE: YOU. ARE. JACE. FUCKING. HERONDALE. YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING! Just imagine it's just you and Clary in the Greenhouse, and imagine you are proposing there. It's all okay. _I say to myself. _Okay, okay I can do this. Remember what Izzy said after 'Counting Stars' by One Republic the DJ will play 'Marry me' and then my big moment has arrived._ I didn't notice that Clary was talking to me until she shook my arm "Jace are you all right? You seem a little off today" she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" I reassured her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then. What do you want to do?" She asked

I could tell that she still didn't believe me but she didn't go on about it anymore. Just then 'Counting Stars 'came on. _Oh god that's basically my countdown. I'm so nervous! Chill Jace you'll be fine. _"Clary can you believe it? We are now officially 4 years together, that's why I got another surprise for you."

"Really what is it?" she asked

"I'll show you if you give me this next dance"

"Awe Jace, you know I can't dance."

"Not even with this next song?" I said

Just then 'Marry me' started to play and I thought _perfect timing. Oh No! Okay you can do this! It's just you and Clary._

She recognized the song immediately, since it was her favorite song right now, and squealed.

"Come on!" I said. And pulled her onto the dance-floor, right beneath the disco-ball

_**(Lyrics)**_

_**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**_

_**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**_

_**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**_

_**That's precisely what I plan to do**_

_**And you know one of these days**_

_**When get I my money right**_

_**Buy you everything and show you **_

_**All the finer things in life**_

_**We'll forever be in love **_

_**So there ain't no need to rush **_

_**But one day I won't be able **_

_**To ask you loud enough**_

_**I'll say: will you marry me?**_

_**I swear that I will mean it **_

_**I'll say will you marry me?**_

_**Singin whoa, whoa, oh, whoa,**_

_**Whoa oh, whoa whoa oh.**_

_**Oh yeah,**_

Just then I noticed that all our friends: Izzy and Simon, Maia and Jordan and Alec and Magnus were the closest couple dancing to us. I smiled _of course they would be they would want to have the best view._

_**How many girls in world can make me feel like this?**_

_**Baby I don't ever plan to find out**_

_**The more I look the more I find the reasons why**_

_**You're the love of my life**_

_**And you know one of these days**_

_**When get I my money right**_

_**Buy you everything and show you **_

_**All the finer things in life**_

_**We'll forever be in love **_

_**So there ain't no need to rush **_

_**But one day I won't be able **_

_**To ask you loud enough**_

_**I'll say: will you marry me?**_

_**I swear that I will mean it **_

_**I'll say will you marry me?**_

_Oh God it's almost time, I'll ask Clary to marry me. Deep breath I know I can do this! It's just me and Clary, just me and Clary._ I thought as I danced with the love of my life.

_**And if I lost everything**_

_**In my heart it means nothing**_

'_**Cause I have you, **_

_**Girl I have you**_

_**To get right down on bended knee**_

_**Nothing else would ever be**_

_**Better, better**_

_**That day when**_

_**I'll say will you marry me?**_

_**I swear that I will mean it**_

_**I'll say will you marry me?**_

_**I'll say will you marry me?**_

_**I swear that I will mean it**_

_**I'll say will you marry me? (What you do to me baby?)**_

_**Got me singing (whoa, whoa, oh)**_

_**Got me singing (whoa, whoa, oh)**_

_**Would you marry me baby (whoa, whoa, oh)**_

_**A hundred and five is the number that comes in my head **_

_**When I think of all the years I want to be with you**_

_**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**_

_**That's precisely what I plan to do**_

The song ended and my moment has arrived. _Keep calm, keep calm and just focus on Clary._ In that moment the spotlight hit us and the room began to be quiet and turned to us. Clary looked confused around the room and I stood there and took her hands and began "Clary this day has finally come for me. Clary, I don't even know how to start, let's just say I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in Pandemonium and I wanted to get to know you. Then we had our first kiss and I knew you were the one, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Then we found out that we were brother and sister and my whole world shattered. No one knows this, but I spent a few nights crying in my room because I couldn't be with you the way I wanted to be so badly. And then we found out that we weren't brother and sister after all, and that Valentine was an absolute asshole for telling us so and almost killing us both. Then the whole thing with the heavenly fire, which was hell! I got to be with you the way we both wanted to and then I couldn't touch you! I willed the fire to go away though and it also did we made it through that terrible year, together. Clary, you saved my life twice already, but I have to ask you again, to make me the happiest person alive." _Very good Jace your voice sounded even and smooth! Continue! "_So, Clarissa Adele Fray," I got down on one knee and took out and opened the box which contained Clarys' ring. Clary covered her mouth, tears running down her face "will you marry me?"

_**(A/N sorry to interrupt the story but I actually wanted to stop there, but I'm not so nasty ;))**_

_Please say yes, pleases say yes, please say yes! _I mentally shouted. Clary stood there tears running down her face, hands over her mouth and then jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly and said "Yes! Yes, Jace I will. Of course I will!"

Relief flooded through me and I cried tears of joy. _I WAS GOING TO MARRY CLARY! THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IS GOING TO BE MINE FOREVER NOW! _I thought. The world couldn't be more perfect. _Thank you Angel, thank you so much for sending me Clary._ Then I got up and put the ring on Clary's left hand and then I kissed her. Just in that moment the rose petals exploded over our heads and everybody cheered. Clary pulled away and laughed "I don't deserve you"

"No, I don't deserve you. You're too perfect for me"

"But look what you did!"

"That's Right. We're both pretty amazing. That's why we fit together so perfectly"

"Hell yeah we are and do" She said and kissed me again.

"By the way how do you find our engagement-party?" I asked as we had to come up for air

"THIS IS OUR ENGAGEMENT-PARTY!?" she shouted

I laughed and said "Yes, it is"

She smiled and hugged me again "I love you so much!"

"And you don't know how much I love you!" I answered

This moment was absolutely perfect.

_**Few, that was long but hopefully worth it! Reviews would make me smile :). I love you all!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	6. Chapter 6: The engagement-party

_**Hey my friends,**_

_**I feel like I don't say this enough so thanks for your support and all the reviews and also thanks that you think that I'm not lazy, but seriously you have no idea how lazy I really am ;). Anyhow I will go in on your suggestion in this chapter Balletadc. A special thanks to you 'cause you have always been reviewing so nicely. I'm really happy to hear all of your comments. This chapter is form Clary's POV on Jace's proposal and also of the real engagement-party.**_

_**-Brownie**_

**(After 'Marry me' ended)**

**Clary POV:**

I had just finished dancing with Jace as suddenly a spotlight was on us. I first blinked at the bright light and as my eyes adducted I saw that everyone had gathered around us, starring at us. _What's going on?_ Then I saw Izzy looking at me in Simons' arms. She had tears running down her face. _Why was she crying?_

Then Jace took my hands in his and I looked at him. I saw him swallow and then he started "Clary this day has finally come for me."_ What? Now I'm confused._ Then I noticed he was talking about the song. I quickly went through the song in my head. _Can this really be happening? Oh god calm down. We didn't even talk about marriage._

He continued "Clary, I don't even know how to start, let's just say I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in Pandemonium and I wanted to get to know you. Then we had our first kiss and I knew you were the one, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Then we found out that we were brother and sister and my whole world shattered. No one knows this, but I spent a few nights crying in my room because I couldn't be with you the way I wanted so badly to be. And then we found out that we weren't brother and sister after all, and that Valentine was an absolute asshole for telling us so and almost killing us both. Then the whole thing with the heavenly fire, which was hell! I got to be with you the way we both wanted to and then I couldn't touch you! I willed the fire to go away though and it also did we made it through that terrible year, together. Clary, you saved my life twice already, but I have to ask you again, to make me the happiest person alive."

By now tears of joy were running down my face as I looked into his golden eyes._ Is this really happening? I still can't believe it. He is saying all these sweet things to me. "_So, Clarissa Adele Fray," he said and then he got down on one knee and took out a blue velvet box and opened it to reveal the most stunning ring I had ever seen. My hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe he was really doing this, he was proposing to me. My mind was already shouting _'YES! YES! Oh god, yes!' _before he even said the words. Then he said it, the words I've been waiting to hear since I was a little girl, I just never imagined someone as beautiful as Jace as a kid. He asked "will you marry me?"

I was so overwhelmed that I just stood there for a moment tears running down my face and hands over my mouth. Then I jumped into his arms and shouted "Yes! Yes, Jace I will. Of course I will!"

He hugged me tight and then I felt something wet on my shoulder and I pulled away to find Jace with a single tear flowing out of his eye and smiling at me. Then he took the ring out of the box and slid it home onto my left hand. I let it sparkle for a few moments still not really knowing if this was happening and then kissed him just as my lips touched his, rose petals came falling down from all around us. I pulled away, looked up and laughed then I looked at Jace again and said "I don't deserve you"

"No, I don't deserve you. You're too perfect for me" he answered

How could he think that? He was basically a golden god and I was a red-headed small girl. Sure I have filled out in the past years, but I was still 5 foot 2 and he was easily 6 foot 1. I still said "But look what you did!"

"That's Right. We're both pretty amazing. That's why we fit together so perfectly" he responded. _My cocky Jace_. That's when I decided to me also a little bit cocky "Hell yeah we are and do". Then I kissed him until we had to come up for air.

He then asked "By the way how do you find our engagement-party?"

My eyes went wide and I squealed "THIS IS OUR ENGAGEMENT-PARTY!?"

"Yes, it is" he laughed

I hugged him and said "I love you so much!"

"And you don't know how much I love you" He answered

Just then Izzy came running over and hugged me tight "Oh congrats, Clary" she said while also tears were running down her face. "It was a good idea after all to put water-prove make-up on us wasn't it?" she joked. I laughed and hugged her again.

Then my mum came over with Luke "Oh my Baby's growing up. You better take care of her Jace!" she said as she hugged us both.

"Of course, Jocelyn. Didn't I promise you that as I asked for your permission?" Jace asked

"Just making sure"

"Congratulation guys. Take good care of her Jace." Luke said hugging me and then giving Jace a pat on the shoulder.

"I will" Jace answered

Luke was now hugging my mum they were both dressed as Shadowhunters, since they both aren't Shadowhunters anymore.

Then everybody else came over and hugged and congratulated us. We walked over to our gang again and got a big group hug.

"Okay now that the Congratulations are all over, here's the first song for the newly engaged couple." The DJ said, it was a slow song: 'You and me' by Lifehouse.

All the couples danced in each others' arms

"You don't know how happy I am right now" Jace whispered in my ear

"About as happy as I am right now" I answered. He laughed and kissed me.

"When we are at the Institute, would you like to have some fun?" He asked

"But I don't live at the Institute." I said

"Oh yeah, about that I wanted to tell you, you do now. I talked to your mum and she agreed that when we are engaged that you can move in with me" He responded

My eyes went wide and then I hugged him so tight he almost couldn't get any air anymore.

"Clary… can't…. breathe"

"Oh sorry, THIS IS AMAZING! IT'S THE BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER!" I shouted

He just laughed and he added "yes, it is and all your stuff is already there"

I smiled and kissed him. "So with the fun, yes or no?" he asked

"I'm counting on it"

***** Time skip: after the party*****

**Jace POV:**

_**(A/N this will be the start of a lemon now. For those who don't read lemons: they went back to the Institute and had 'fun')**_

The whole gang minus Simon, Maia and Jordan was now sitting in the car back to the institute, Alec was driving, Magnus had shotgun, Izzy, me and Clary were sitting in the back. I was holding Clary close to my body and as the car stopped in front of the Institute. Me, Clary and Izzy got out of the car. Alec drove to his and Magnus' place and Izzy went straight to bed because she claimed that she was tired. Mum and Dad were called to an important meeting in Idris after the party and they took Max with them so it was only us three. After the elevator came to a stop we all exited and Iz just went to her room. As she was out of sight I grabbed Clary's hips and crushed her too me. I kissed her roughly and pushed her back against the now closed elevator doors. "How about that fun now?" I asked.

"We started already so why stop?" she answered.

I smiled and crashed my lips back to hers. I tried to deepen the kiss, so I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave to me willingly. Our tongues fought for dominance and after a while she gave up, so I pushed her harder again the wall as my tongue ravished her mouth. As we both had to breathe I just moved to her neck and continued as I bit down, licked and sucked on the sensetive skin there. I knew exactly that that was her weak spot. Clary was moaning which turned me on even more and I felt my member hardening in my pants. Clary then wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me better access to between her legs. She was moaning uncontrollably now and I just felt the bulge in my pants growing as she pulled my hair and racked her nails down my back. She guided my mouth back to hers and we fought for dominance once again just this time I let her win then she started to grind on me and I gave a low groan from me. I slipped my hand under her ass and moved us to my bedroom, never breaking the kiss. As I found the doorknob. I turned it and we landed on the bed, me on top. As we were on the bed I reached behind her and pulled on the sipper of her dress. As I managed to pull it all the way down I threw it away and it landed somewhere on the ground. Now she was just lying there in her light-blue lace bra and thong which I knew she was wearing just for my pleasure. I growled low in my throat, she was so fucking sexy. My eyes darkened and then she reached out and tried to undo the buckle on my belt and after it was off she reached for my shirt and ripped it of exposing my muscles. She flipped us over so she was on top and then ran her hands down my chest and to my bulging cock. Then she slid of my pants so I was just in my boxers. "If I'm topless than you should also be right?" I said.

"Why I think you are." She answered and reached behind her to unclasp her bra she then let it fall ever so slowly down her shoulders, exposing her bare chest. I reached forward to touch it but she pulled back and said "Ah, ah, ah let me"

I watched as she took my hands and placed them firmly on her breasts and then she let go of my hands and her hand traveled down to rub herself through the fabric. I squeezed her breasts and her head fell back moaning. I hissed as my cock twitched and she put a sexy smirk on her face and bent down to kiss my chest and she went lower, licking my abs and I groaned. Suddenly my boxers were ripped off and my dick was free until Clary took it in her mouth and started sucking. I moaned loudly and grabbed the bed sheets. She just keeps sucking harder her lips traveled upward and she liked the tip before going back to the base again. My hands shot forward and tangled in her hair as I pushed her face down and bucked my hips upward. She moaned around me and I just continued to moan "Clary… ahh… oh Clary…. Damn that feels good…" I was close and I could feel it so I said "Clary, Clary I'm close. I want to cum inside of you."

Then I pulled her head upward so she was kissing me again I moved my hands so one was fondling her breasts and the other was making its way to the waistband of her thong and I dipped it inside only to find it soaking wet. "Damn Clary your wet. Is that for me?" I asked

"Oh baby it's all for you" she replied. I couldn't resist anymore I ripped her thong apart threw it on the ground, flipped us over and she spread her legs wide so I could enter her. And that's exactly what I did and _Oh god_ she was so tight. I pumped into her hot core, my hands were on either side of her head and my mouth was sucking her hard pecks. Her hands were racking down my back. Every now and then she would press harder into my skin and the pain mixed with the pleasure was almost enough to tip me over the edge. She then flipped us over so she was on top again, in this position I could fully appreciate her body. She was riding me furiously while kissing me passionately. She was now moaning uncontrollably and I bit down a few moans from myself. We both needed to let go so she put her hands between her legs and rubbed her cilt. Then without a warning she came, her walls closing around me. "JACE!" she screamed the intensity was too much to take so I also emptied myself inside of her moaning "ah… Clary!"

I flipped us over again and thrusted into her a few last times, milking us both from our orgasms. I pulled out and lay down next to her and keep her close until our breathing returned to normal again.

_**(A/N the lemon is over)**_

"That was amazing, Jace" she said as she kissed my chest.

"Yes it was. But now we should go to sleep Izzy will bombard you with questions about the wedding tomorrow. We could basically marry in one month after everything that Iz and Magnus have already planned."

She groaned and said "Well it will all be worth it. And I want to be married to you as soon as possible"

"Yeah, me too."

"Good night, Jace"

"Night, Princess"

At that she lightly laughed and snuggled closer to me and fell asleep. Soon after that I also drifted off.

_**Okay so here was a lemon. My first written lemon ever! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PS: I think I will change Jace's name to Herondale; his real name. 'Cause I think that Jace Herondale sounds better than Jace Lightwood, so from now on he will be called Herondale. I will also change it in the other chapters to Herondale.**_

_**-Brownie **_


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Is it only me or dose the weekend go way to fast? I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL! :(. But I unfortunately can't do anything against it. But I can at least put a smile on your pretty faces :). So here's a new Chapter.**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

As I woke up I was greeted by the most beautiful golden orbs to ever be seen. I smiled at Jace and put my fingers through his golden locks. He smiled back at me and then leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back and then I got up and as I noticed that I was naked, I blushed and just went to find one of Jace's shirts and left to change in the bathroom. I came back to find a naked Jace sitting on the bed as he saw me his eyes racked over my body, I had grabbed a deep v-neck so you could see part of my boobs, and his eyes almost immediately grew a shade darker with lust. He then got up and kissed me intensely but I pulled away and said "No, not so early in the morning"

"Oh why not. You look so sexy in my shirt" he complained as he squeezed my ass.

"Because I'm hungry and I'm not in the mood right now" I answered

"Fine" He grumbled and then went to his closet to put on some black sweats and a t-shirt. I walked over to my draw where my stuff was in I looked for some proper clothes and pulled on some neon-green panties, a matching strapless bra, some ripped jeans and a light-green t-shirt that read '… As a matter of fact, the whole world DOES evolve around me'. I looked at Jace and saw him smiling at me, then he came over to me and kissed me after that he said "As a matter of fact, MY world DOES evolve around YOU"

I smiled and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, to be immediately greeted by Izzy.

"Good morning. How are you? We have some planning to do today. I need to ask you five questions about the wedding, the rest is already planned. So you could basically marry in…" she counted her fingers "one month!" She said so fast that I almost couldn't understand it.

"Iz, calm down I just proposed yesterday. We still got time and also please ask one question at a time and don't forget to breathe, jeez" Jace answered for me as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. _I exactly wanted to say that. Could that boy read minds?_

"Okay. First of all how are you?" Iz asked

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"Great. Now next question: Do you want to talk about everything today?"

I sighed _better get it all done_ "Yeah fine." I answered

"Perfect now, over breakfast do you want me to ask you the five questions?"

"Yeah sure, shoot" I said as I looked in the fridge to find the ingredients to make scrambled eggs. As I found all the ingredients I looked for a pan and began cooking.

"Okay, so number one: Do you want a Shadowhunter or Mundane wedding?" she started

"Shadowhunter" I answered simply.

Jace's head snapped up from where he was standing and he smiled at me "Really?" he asked

"Yes, I've been a Shadowhunter for three years of my life now and I also want to start a new life with you and since you've been a Shadowhunter for your whole life it should be a Shadowhunter wedding." I said simply "Plus I know that you want a Shadowhunter wedding"

His smile got bigger and he walked over to me and kissed me and said "I love you"

"I love you too" I answered

"Come sit down so that you girls can talk, I will cook"

"Thank you" I said, hugged him and sat down across from Izzy in the dining room

"Good so next Question: Do you want to have a wedding in Idris or at a surprise location I'll tell you when we're finished. I'll just say, beach-wedding"

I thought for a moment and decided on the second "I'll go with the beach-wedding"

"Do you want the wedding to be soon or a bit time left between?"

"As soon as possible. I want to be Mrs. Herondale already" I told her

"Great that's what I thought that's why I talked to the Institute there already. Okay what's next ah yeah: Do you want to have Lilys as flowers or Hibiscus?"

Just then Jace came and brought two plates of scrambled eggs and a slice of toast and sat down next to me, putting the plates in front of me and him. "Thanks Babe. Mhm… what do you think Jace?"

"What do I think about what?" he asked

"If I should have Lilys or Hibiscus as flowers" I replied

"Can we have a mixture of both?" He directed the question at Isabelle

"'Course we can do that" she said as if she would be working at a floral-store. I laughed and started to eat my breakfast.

"Okay the last question: Do you want a little wedding with just family and Shadowhunters that we know or like your engagement-party?"

I was just about to answer when Jace did it for me "I think we would both prefer the first" _Can he seriously read minds? _

"Perfecto, so your surprise location will be… drum roll please" Izzy said and Jace did as asked.

"Ko Samui!" She shouted

I jumped up and gave her a huge hug and squealed "I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE, HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

She laughed and said "Jace told me" at that I turned around and jumped into his lap and kissed his checks, his nose, his forehead and finally his mouth and always between kisses I muttered "Thank you" He smiled and kissed me properly.

"Okay then everything is settled. The wedding will be in exactly one month on the 28th September in Ko Samui. The Institute is near the beach so you two can have a beach-wedding. We will portal to Ko Samui on the day before the wedding and you can have your bachelor and bachelorette parties there and then the wedding and after that your off to your honeymoon which I'm only telling Jace where it is, so he can safely portal you two there."

"That sounds great thanks for all the hard work. I can't believe you did this all for me" I said smiling.

"Oh no problem, you're my soon-to-be-sister-in-law" she smiled and just wanted to get up and leave as I caught her arm. I wanted to ask her this for about a week now. _Well better do it now, oh and I can also ask her if she wants to be my maid of honor._

"Izzy, wait. After you asked me five questions I wanted to ask you two"

"Okay I'm open for everything"

"Iz, do you want to be my maid of honor?"

She smiled, hugged me and said "I thought you'd never ask. And what was the second question?"

"Okay so I wanted to ask you this for a while now but I didn't know how but I'll just get it out now anyway… Izzy, do you want to be my parababtai?" I asked

She just hugged me tighter and whispered "I would love to"

"Thank you Iz"

"Oh by the way, we are going dress shopping today! There is a Shadowhunter-Wedding shop in New York!"

"Okay fine" I told her as she walked away. I finished my breakfast and then turned to Jace and said "Okay, what do you want to do now?"

"This" he answered as he swung me over his shoulder and took me to his bedroom. I was laughing and hitting at his back and shouting at him to put me back down, but secretly loving it. As we reached his room he threw me on his bed and crawled on top of me and started kissing me. He opened my mouth with his and as soon as his tongue found a little entrance he plunged it into my mouth, massaging mine with his. Jace slipped his hands under my shirt and started fondling my breasts as right then Izzy chose the best moment to come in.

"Clary are you-"she started but then stopped as she saw us and said "Oh my Angle"

I blushed and sat up "Yes Izzy?"

"Um… I just wanted to as you if you were ready to go looking at dresses"

"Yeah I'm coming. Bye Jace" I said as I kissed him

"Bye" he answered, glaring at Izzy

_**Another chapter complete! Yay! I will update again later today. Love you all.**_

_**-Brownie**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dresses

_**Hey my lovelies,**_

_**With this chapter I put the links to the dresses and stuff next to them, 'cause I'm terrible at describing them, I tried! Really! But it didn't work. But because I'm a mundane and live in the mundane world :(, all the wedding dresses are white, so you just have to imagine them gold. Love**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

I was sitting in a cab with Izzy on the way to the middle of New York, to the Shadowhunter-dress-shop. As we arrived we were immediately greeted by one of the shop attendances. "Hi, I'm Jessica welcome to the local Shadowhunter-wedding shop. Who is the lucky bride?" She asked us in a friendly tone. I wasn't sure what she is but she isn't Nepilim.

"I am" I answered

"Ah, aren't you Clary Fray, the Angel girl?"

"I think that would be me."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. So Jace has finally proposed? I was in the mortal war. I am part of the other wolf-pack, except form Luke's'"

_Ah, so she's a werewolf _"Yes, he has." I answered

"Good. Now you're here for wedding dresses, let me show you where to find them" She said as she showed me and Izzy the wedding dresses right at the back of the shop. As I walked into the little room at the back I was immediately overwhelmed. Everywhere you looked you could only see gold. It was lovely. Me and Izzy could easily spend an hour in there… and that's exactly what we did. After an hour of dress looking we decided that three dresses were our favorites and Iz sent me to try them on one was a gold dress that was knee-length at the front and was a little dragging at the back. It was strapless and fitting at the top and layered and flowing form waist down. It had a little bow-tie that was sitting on my waist. _** (******__A/N Link on Profile__**) **_It was lovely, well all three were lovely but this one just wasn't right. "I don't know about this one Iz, with the sand and everything…" I said as I walked out of the changing room.

"Yeah you also look a little uncomfortable." Izzy agreed. "Show me the next one"

"Okay." I said as I walked back into the changing room. The next one was a gold, floor-length one shoulder dress. The top also ended at my hips and from then on it pillowed out and was sticking out in all directions. The top half of the top was covered in Diamonds. _**(A/N Link on Profile**__**)**_ "I also don't know about this one Iz, don't you think it's a bit too much?"

"Well I don't necessarily think so but you're the bride so if you think it's too much, then it's too much. Show me the last one." I did as told and left to change again. The last one was a gold, strapless, floor-length dress which hugged my figure perfectly at the top and went wide, but not too wide like the other one, from my hips down. At the top of the skirt it was layered, and then the cloth had slight swirls. I looked graceful and free like a cloud, the details didn't make the dress too boring and it also wasn't too much. I was just perfect. _**(A/N Link on Profile**__**) **_"This is the one Iz!" I shouted through the door.

"Oh show me, show me!" I walked out and as she saw me she gasped and covered her mouth.

"OhmyAngleyoulooksobeautiful" she said too fast and through her hands.

"What?"

"I said: Oh my Angel, you look so beautiful"

"Thanks"

"So are you sure that's the one?"

"I'm pretty sure. Yeah, that's the one!"

"Good then we'll buy it! How much does it cost?"

"Um"… I looked on the price-tag and my eyes bulged out "It's very much"

"Oh that's okay, did you know how much money we have? Plus, you also got a lot of money from Valentine so basically we're both rich!"

"Really? I didn't notice he had a lot of money. And then I got it?"

"Well yeah, Valentine and Jonathan had both a shit ton of money in the bank and since they both are dead and you were related them you got all the money."

I shivered at the mention of my brothers' and fathers' names, they still bring back bad memories but I still answered coolly "Oh I didn't notice, so are you saying that money is not a problem?"

"Exactly"

"Perfect!" I squealed. We walked over to Jessica to buy the dress. "Great choice, oh by the way, this dress comes also with a veil and a tiara. Would you like to have it with the dress or without?" she asked as we laid the dress on the counter.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course"she answered and went off to get them. She came back two minutes later with a veil and a tiara and laid them in front of me. The veil was, like everything else, gold and would reach to my waist. It is put together by two pieces of cloth; a longer and a shorter one. The shorter one was on top and both of them as a flower design at the bottom. It would match perfectly with my dress _**(A/N Link on Profile**__********__)_.The tiara was silver and had a flower design, I couldn't describe it is just beautiful. And together with the dress and the veil I would just look stunning **_(_****_A/N Link on Profile_**_**). **_"It would be great if I could have them with the dress please"

"Of course no problem" Jessica answered "Would you like something else?"

"Oh shit! Yes, we would!" I said to her then I turned to Izzy and said "Izzy, your maid of honor's dress!"

"Chill Clare it's all sorted. And Maia is also going to be a bridesmaid, is that okay?"

"Yeah! Sure! I anyway wanted to ask her! So you got yours and Maia's dress already?"

"Yup!" I hugged her and said "You're so great!"

She just laughed and answered with "Oh I know, but because of that you have to let me do something and promise something that you'll do."

"Okay I'll ask you to that later but now let's buy my dress"

"Fine. How much?"

"Okay let's see… since the veil and the tiara are free because of the dress and the dress is on sale… 100.000 Dollars."

First Izzys' eyes got wide and then she laughed and said "I thought it was more expensive but okay I can't complain. Here you go"

Jessica took the 100.000 Dollars cash and said "Thank you for choosing us to help you at your special day. Goodbye."

"Bye" me and Izzy answered at the same time and walked out of the shop. As we were in the cab me and Izzy talked about the whole 'I have to do something' thing

"Ok, I have a few questions before I give you my answer to your request Izzy."

"Okay shoot"

"How much did you do for my wedding?"

"Well, I got all the guys' suits, I got mine and Maia's' dresses, I planed your whole wedding and honeymoon and I got your mother's dress."

"God damn it Izzy! With that I just have to say yes!"

"Okay so you have to let me pack your suitcase for your honeymoon. And since you are on your honeymoon for 2 weeks, I will pack 14 different sexy lingerie's and you have to wear always another one each day." She finished with a satisfied smirk.

I thought for a moment, _sexy lingerie means amazing sex with Jace _that's why I smiled and said "Fine, I'm okay with it"

She looked stunned for a moment but than her smile got wider that before and she hugged me while saying "Thank you! I actually thought you would put up quite a fight but still Thank you! Oh we're almost there, don't tell Jace!"

"I wasn't planning to" I said as we had just arrived at the Institute, my new home.

_I'm so excited for the wedding _I thought as I exited the cab and went into the Institute and strait to Jace's room where I knew he would be.

_**Ah another chapter. The next one will be of the wedding 'cause I can't wait anymore! I also got big plans for after the wedding. You'll have to wait for it and then read to find out. Reviews are always lovely. PS: I know the Links didn't work for whatever reason why. That's why I'll try to update them onto my profile and if that doesn't work I'll put the picture on my profile. But you will see them because they are so beautiful! I won't give up! I'll fight for you guys!  
**_

_**-Brownie**_


	9. Chapter 9: The morning before

_**Oh my Angle! Today and yesterday was such ABSOLUTE MADNESS! We wrote a pop-quiz in history yesterday and a pop-quiz today in physics and I did nothing for them, so I basically had no clue. I only did Math studying and it was EXSAUSTING! And I prepared for my presentation which was today, BUT I still found some free time to update a chapter. So you are very lucky! Reviews would be absolutely amazebeez!**_

_**-Brownie**_

***** Time skip: day before wedding, in the morning****

**Clary POV:**

I was currently sitting on the couch, in Jace's lap watching Transformers. I couldn't really concentrate on the movie for more than one reason: First of all I was sitting in the lap of the love of my life, who just happened to be the most amazing guy EVER! And second of all I couldn't get the wedding out of my head! IT IS FUCKING TOMORROW! I can't wait to be Mrs. Herondale. I could already picture our perfect life together. An amazing wedding, after that the perfect honeymoon, then two little monsters that would be the perfect mixture out of Jace and me running around the Institute. I was ripped out of my thoughts by Jace as he whispered into my ear "What are you thinking about?"

"You've got three guesses" I simply answered turning fully to face him. Now I was also straddling his hips.

"Mhh… two little monsters that look like me and you?"

"Okay can you seriously read my mind? You're starting to freak me out"

He just chuckled and replied with "No, I can't, though that would be awesome. But I was just thinking about the same things and then just hoping that you would think the same"

Now I giggled and took his face in my hands "Well Mr. Herondale, you were right I was thinking about two little monsters" He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched and I felt that spark, like always when we kiss.

**(A/N here comes a lemon)**

He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, like always I gave it to him. After we made out for a while he moved his hands under my butt and squeezed it. I squealed in surprise and then thought _Ah, so this is where it's going well two can play that game_. I started grinding on him and I heard him groan deep in his throat, as I felt something becoming harder under me I smiled and moved my hands down his chest and to his jeans, just to find a rather large bulge there. I pulled away for air and moved to his neck sucking, licking and biting down. Jace was having a hard time suppressing the moans as he bit down on his lip to stop them from being air born. I smiled against his neck. I was good to know that I had this effect on him. Just as I wanted to kiss him again he grabbed me by the hips and got up and practically sprinted to his room. As he shut the door he quickly took out his steel and drew a silence and a locking rune on the door, then he flung it across the room. _Thank god those things are unbreakable_. I giggled and as soon as the runes were done he turned back to be, took my hips, pushed me against the door and then ravished my lips. I moaned against them and he instantly put his hands on my breasts. I wrapped my legs around his hips letting him stand between my legs. He groaned against my mouth and moved us on the bed as he gracefully slipped over me. I instantly removed his shirt and mine was gone not too long after that. He moved his head to my hardened pecks and started sucking and biting me through the fabric. I moaned and reached for his pants and pushed them down. "You're so beautiful and in one day your mine forever" he said between kisses.

"I am and always was already" I answered.

He laughed and said "But not officially"

"Okay you won this round"

"Good now do you want me to continue what I started?"

"If you feel like it"

"Oh I feel like it alright" with that he ripped my bra off and now ravished me without the fabric in the way. I was moaning uncontrollably now and arched my back. He smiled and lowered his mouth down my ribs and to my stomach, while his hands slipped off my sweats and panties at the same time. Now I was bare in front of him. He growled low in his throat and then kissed me roughly his hands traveled down my stomach and to the spot where I wanted to be touched the most. He slipped a finger in and then two and started to move them. I moaned into his mouth and he just stopped kissing me down my chest, he stopped shortly to treat my breast before he went lower so that his head was now between my legs. He smiled devilishly at me before he sucked my cilt. I was moaning uncontrollably now, It felt so fucking good. "Jace… ah Jace! Jace!" I suddenly came all over his hand and he just smiled and licked his finger "Jace… I need you now!"

"Your wish is my command" he replied and took of his boxers and then he started to trust into me. Jace gave a sound of pleasure as he plunged into me. It still felt amazing like always. He shortly started to pound into me, always hitting the right spot. I was back to moaning again while Jace was just panting hard and every now and then he would say my name or moan out loud. Soon the pleasure was too much to take and my walls came clamping down on him. He couldn't take it either and spilled his hot come deep inside me. He trusts into me a few last times and then pulled out.

**(A/N Lemon is over you can open your eyes)**

Jace lay down next to me and kissed me on the lips. "I'm so glad I'm going to have you for the rest of my life" He said.

"Me too. You're the most perfect man any woman could ask for"

He just chuckled and answered with "I could say the same to you, just with the different sex"

I giggled and we just lay there, embracing each other. I was still on the pill, which I think Jace doesn't know and frankly doesn't care I think he wouldn't mind a mini-me or a mini-him running around the place. But my mother would kill me if she found out that I would be pregnant before the wedding, so from tomorrow I'm off it, because I would love a mini-me or mini-him as a addition to our little family.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too, more that you'll ever know"

After about 30 minutes of just lying in bed, naked, and talked about everything and nothing at once, but manly about our future. I felt pure bliss in Jaces' arms, everything just seemed to be right, it felt like home, but eventually we had to get up and face it: the bachelor and bachelorette parties. So we got up and changed into something short, since we would be leaving in an hour. I am so excited! We would arrive at about midday and we would have a few hours in Ko Samui and in the evening we would have the parties. Jace changed into some gray shorts and a red T-shirt and I put some ripped white hot pants and a green tank top on. We didn't have to pack because Izzy was packing for both of us. _I wonder what she packed, well I guess I'll find out_ I thought as Jace turned to me and kissed me after that he said "Well come on our wedding is waiting"

I smiled and answered with "I know, but I'm not holding us up"

Now he laughed and went hand in hand to the library where we said that we would meet everyone. Magnus, Alec, Max, Maryse, Robert, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Mum and Luke were standing in front of a portal. "Ah the engaged couple has finally arrived. You ready?" Iz asked.

"As ready as never before" I answered form both of us.

"Great, let's go" Izzy declared as we all stepped into the portal and towards my dream.

*****Back in time to the same morning again*****

**Izzy POV:**

_Okay I have to pack for Clary and Jace. Jace is actually not so important. It's Clary I need to worry about, all the lingerie to get Jace all hot. They would love that, both of them. And that Clary gave me her Okay I can pack as dirty as I want. _I heard a loud bang of a door and then nothing anymore. _Well guess someone's is already having fun even without my help. I'll still pack stuff for Clary._ It took me easily two hours to pack everything; I also packed a box of pregnancy tests, just in case. _Well you never know what could happen_. I was just walking out of my room and to the library. Everyone was already there, everyone but Clary and Jace. _Good at least I'm not the last_. I walked over to Simon and kissed him, we just broke apart as Jace and Clary entered the library Hand in Hand. I had the two suitcases of Jace and Clary next to me. Everyone else had just got a little bag, sine we were just staying there for a day. All the dresses and suits are already in Ko Samui, I brought them there yesterday. "Ah the engaged couple has finally arrived. You ready?" I said.

"As ready as never before" Clary answered for both of them

"Great, let's go" I stated and lead everyone into the portal.

_**Ah, new chapter. Tomorrow I will update two chapters. Again I am soooo sorry I didn't update yesterday, I just had so much to do. Reviews would make me happy when I come back after a probably terrible math test tomorrow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**-Brownie**_


	10. Chapter 10: bachelor(ette) party

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Thank you for understanding! I love you guys so much! By the way, my bestie has also started to write a story, although she doesn't speak English, like you know if you read my profile, so I helped her with the translating. She doesn't do fanfictions to books, because she has her own great ideas for self-written story. I want to ask you for a favor, since you are all so great, please read her story it would be great and then review! I personally think it's a great story! And not only 'cause she is my best friend, but because it really is great. You can find her on my favorite Author's list. Her name is Exotic-Gummybear. Her first chapter will be up on Friday, since I had to show her the wonderfulness of fanfiction. Love you guys!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Jace POV:**

We had walked through the portal and were immediately greeted by sun, warmth and the owners of the Ko Samui Institute. There was a man, he had his arms wrapped around a woman's waist, the woman looked very friendly and so did the man. She was dressed in a strapless dress that went to her knees, it had a flower pattern on it. He had khaki's and a blue T-shirt on, they both had very tan skin, but they didn't look like they were from here. The woman had dark brown hair and turquoise eyes and the man had strawberry-blond hair and dark blue eyes. Then the woman walked over to us and introduced herself and the man "Hi, I'm Lily Fireheart and this is my husband Felix Fireheart. I was born in Spain and Felix was born in Norwegian. I heard that you all came here for a wedding isn't that right?"

"Ah yeah, that would be me and Clary" I answered as I pulled Clary towards me "By the way, I'm Jace Herondale, this is Jocelyn Garroway and her husband Luke Garroway, he's a werewolf and she was a Shadowhunter. Then we got Alec Lightwood-Bane and his husband Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Alec is a Shadowhunter and Magnus is a Warlock. Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis, she's Alecs' sister and he's a vampire, Jordan Kyle and Maia Roberts, they're both werewolves and my parents Maryse and Robert Lightwood, also both Shadowhunters. This little guy here" I said as I ruffled Maxs' hair "is Max Lightwood, he's Alec, Mine and Izzys' younger brother. And like I said, I am Jace and this is my beautiful finance Clary Fray" I introduced us all, always pointing everyone out individually.

"Wow Okay that's a lot of names, but I think I know you two aren't you the people that saved us from the mortal war? The Angel boy and the Angel girl? And you are all of their friends?" Felix asked.

"That would be us and yes these are all of our closest friends" Clary answered in her angelic voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Lily said and went to shake all of our hands. After the greeting we were all shown to our rooms, the Institute didn't look like a church, like at home, but it looked more like a beach house. I could still feel that is was hallowed ground though.

"Good so before everything you can relax and tomorrow you can get ready and me and Felix will set everything up" Lily explained as she showed me my room and I'm not saying our room since I'm, unfortunately, not allowed to see Clary before tomorrow at the wedding.

"Thank you very much, we appreciate it a lot" Clary said and then Lily walked away, Clarys' room was just a few doors down. It was already driving me crazy to know I couldn't see her until midday, so we made the best out of the day. We went to the steps that led directly to the beach. As we arrived there we took a walk and then I picked Clary up bridal-style. _Like I would after our wedding _I thought as I smiled. Clary, still in my arms, was struggling to get down, but I didn't let her. I just ran into the water while she squealed in protest and I just laughed, after that we had a massive water-fight and in no time we were both soaked. We got out of the water to let our clothes dry and sat down on the beach, Clary in my lap as we talked about everything. Before we noticed it was already 8 pm and Izzy, Maia, Alec, Magnus, Jordan and Simon came barging down the steps and onto the beach to rip us apart. "Kay guys, cuddle times over, it's party time!" Magnus shouted. _Oh god, _I toughed. Clary sighed and said "Bye Jace, see you tomorrow"

"Bye honey" I answered before I kissed her. We kissed for a while until Izzy got annoyed and took Clarys' arm and pulled her away. "Bye! Love you!" she shouted as she was dragged away by Iz and Maia.

I chuckled and called "Bye! Love you too!" after her.

"Okay, now that the girls are gone, come on we are first going demon-hunting and the somewhere." Jordan said as he pushed me towards the Institute to get changed into my hunting gear.

"Where is somewhere?" I asked.

"You'll find out" Alec answered as he blushed.

"Okay" I got changed into my hunting gear and then we walked out of the Institute and to a club that would most likely contain demons. We quickly found a club that looked promising and not so much unlike Pandemonium. It was called 'The Dragons' cave'. I turned to the bouncer who was most defiantly a fearie and showed him my marks. He just nodded and let us in. It was a very promising night; we caught five demons and killed all of them. After that we went to the mystery location what just happened to be… a strip club! "Okay seriously Guys! A fucking strip club!"

"Well yeah, we had to remind you of the Jace you were before you met our lovely Clare-bear" Jordan explained

"But I never want to be that Jace again!" I grumbled

"And that's exactly why! Tomorrow you are letting go of this life, so you needed a little reminder." Simon responded

"Fine" I groaned. We were in there for like two hours. It was now 12 pm, I had gotten two lap dances and a lot of girls who tried to get into my pants, but I just refused them because Clary was the only one who could do that. Everyone had gotten a lap dance just Magnus and Alec both by a guy. I think Simon, Jordan and Magnus are all drunk. I just had a beer and a shot of tequila, I wanted to be mostly not hung over at my wedding. Alec doesn't drink so he was totally sober and I can handle my liquor. Alec helped me to get Magnus, Simon and Jordan back to the Institute. As we got them all back into their beds Alec brought me to my room to make sure I didn't go to Clary. After I was in it he shut the door and put a locking rune on the door from the outside, he also made sure I didn't have any kind of steel on me. _Clever boy._ I went to bed thinking that I would get the girl of my dreams tomorrow. I smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of my Clary.

***** After Jace and Clary were separated*****

**Clary POV:**

This afternoon had been so much fun with Jace it was just perfect. We were just discussing the topic of children as Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Alec and Magnus interrupted us. "Kay guys, cuddle times over, it's party time!" Magnus shouted. I sighed, I didn't want to leave Jace but I had to "Bye Jace, see you tomorrow" I said to him.

"Bye honey" he answered and leaned in to kiss me. We kissed for a while and then Izzy got annoyed and pulled me away. "Bye! Love you!" I shouted as I was dragged away by Izzy and Maia.

I heard him laugh and reply with "Bye! Love you too!"

I smiled and turned back to the girls "Okay what are we doing?" I asked

"Well, since we can't go hunting because the boys are there, we're just gonna have a simple girls night" Maia answered. She has finally got in touch with her feminine side, so she doesn't mind wearing dresses or having girls nights anymore. But she is still our stubborn Maia.

"Fine"

As we arrived in my room and Izzy took out her make-up kit and a lot of chick-flicks. We sat down and talked and did our nails and hair, after that we had a pillow-fight because I was getting a little bored and in following smacked a pillow into Maias' face she just laughed and hit me back. Izzy, feeling left out, took two pillows and hit us with them. It eventually developed into the most epic Shadowhunter-werewolf pillow-war. After we all felt exhausted and feathers were everywhere we watched different chick-flicks like 'The Notebook' and 'Titanic'. _**(A/N I didn't watch any of these. Guess I'm missing out on something (-.-')) **_At 11 pm we all decided to go to bed and Izzy told me she would probably wake me up at 6 am tomorrow since she had a lot of work to do. She had to do her, Maias' and my make-up and hair. After those two had left and took my steel and locked the door from the outside. I went straight to bed dreaming, once again of mine and Jaces' future.

_**New Chapter! Tomorrow is defiantly the wedding! These were just the parties ;). And on the honeymoon I will go in on one suggestion, thank you BTW for that one it's a great idea! I think it's a guest user that gave me this idea or if his/her name is Guest. But anyway thank you! Also thanks for your lovely reviews Balletadc and kalexandria! You two always have been supporting be so nicely. As always please keep reviewing it makes me feel special :). Love ya'll!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	11. Chapter 11: The wedding!

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for! Well, I've been waiting for something that is unfortunately still (without this chap) 6 chaps away! I really want to see your reaction to that!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

Izzy wasn't shitting me, she literally woke me up at 6 am. Of course I was still a bit groggy but after Iz sent me away to have a nice long hot bath. I was really relaxing and I could let my thoughts free. _I was marrying Jace today, I couldn't be happier! Our lives together were starting today. I wonder what he's doing right now, probably sleeping, lucky man. I really hope nothing has happened to him on his bachelor party, like in those Hangover movies where the groom always disappears. I will kill Jordan, Simon, Alec and Magnus if that happened. _I was planning on ways to kill downworlders when Izzy came in "Did you fall asleep or what? Come on you've been in here for two hours already and I still have work to do!" she said. _Two hours already, oh shit! I must be looking like a prune!_

"Yeah, coming!" I answered.

"Good, Maia is almost ready, she just has to put her dress on. I'll get myself ready while Maia does your hair" she said as she dragged me out of the door. I grabbed a towel on the way and dried myself off. As soon as I walked out Maia came rushing to me in wrapped in an orange dressing gown. She handed me also a green one and I happily wrapped myself in it, taking in the fluffiness. Then I had a better look at Maia, she wore blue eye shadow, which blended into pink at the corners. She also had black mascara and eye-liner and peach lipstick on. Her hair was put back into a high pony-tail and two loose strands were hanging down on each side, they were slightly curled. She even looked gorgeous in just a dressing gown. "Oh Maia, you look beautiful" I said as I hugged her.

She laughed and hugged me back "Just wait until you see yourself" she simply answered. I smiled and sat down on the bed my back facing Maia. She straight away worked on my hair, it took her easily an hour and a half. Then she shouted "Finished!"

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Oh no! You're just allowed to see yourself when we're finished"

"Okay, I am taking Clary over now" Izzy said as she joined us on the bed with all her make-up kit. I rolled my eyes and just let her do her work and listening when she said something like 'look up' or 'close your eyes'. After two hours she was finished and told me to get into the dress. I did as I was told, it took me a little bit because I had to be careful of my face and hair. As I came back I was stunned, Izzy and Maia looked the same except that both of them had different faces. They wore the most lovely brides-maid dresses I had ever seen! The dresses had a top that was sparkly but had a blue blazer, which was only seen at the front, which was connected with blue flowers and the skirt was always parted in blue and pink cloth. They were absolutely amazing. _**(A/N Link on profile) **_I put my hands in front of my mouth that was grinning like crazy. They mimicked my action and after about five minutes of staring at each other Izzy broke out of her daze and got a box. In the box were my veil and tiara, then she came over to me and stuck them into my hair. "Okay, ready to get blasted?" She asked.

"Oh I am so ready! Now show me!" I practically begged. She chuckled and moved me in front of a tall cloth, hiding the only mirror in the room.

"Okay, one. Two. Three!" She said as she ripped the cloth of. I was immediately shocked. _Is that really me? _I had to poke my face to make sure it was real. _How is that possible…? I LOOK SOO AMAZING! _In front of me was standing a young Shadowhunter, which was ready for her wedding. Her hair that looked like a flame was pulled up in a beautiful and tidy bun with a strand of hair, which was perfectly curled, hanging out of it. Her emerald green eyes wore sparkly gold eye shadow and gold eye-liner with black mascara. She had a light blush on her cheeks and her face looked more defined, she also wore blood red lipstick. Her tiara was perfectly place on her head and the veil bellowed out behind it. Her dress matched everything perfectly. She looked free but still ready to get committed. _My god! Now I understand the reaction of Maia and Izzy, I LOOK ABSOLUTLY STUNNING. _Then I turned to Iz and Maia and gave them a massive group hug. "THAK YOU GUYS I LOOK BREATHTAKING! YOU ARE SO GREAT!" I shouted.

They both laughed and Izzy said "Well that's what best friends are for and yes, you do"

I smiled at her and just then the door to my room banged open and I turned around to find my Mum and Maryse speechless, standing in the doorway. They were also staring at me and Mum was on the verge of tears. Mum wore a floor-length royal blue dress that had two cuts on each arm down and was tied tight on the wrists and it had a little triangle cut out that showed a little cleavage. **_(A/N Link on profile)_** Maryse wore an orange one strap floor-length dress that had a little cut at her left leg and a diamond belt around the waist.**_ (A/N__ Link__ on Profile) _**They also both looked stunning. No one wore shoes since we all decided that at a beach-wedding, shoes would just be complicated. So we were all bare-feet. _Oh god now that they're here that means that it's time to marry the love of my life. _Then Mum snapped out of it and took me in a big hug "Oh my baby's growing up! You look absolutely gorgeous! Jace is a very lucky man and I also can't believe he's taking you away from me… on second thought…" She whispered to me.

"Mum! You can't tell him not to marry me on the day of our wedding!"

"Oh I know but I just want to keep you a bit longer!"

I giggled and replied with "Sorry Mum, not going to happen"

"Come on, Luke's waiting" Luke was bringing me to the ceremony. I was now getting really excited as Mum gave me my Flowers and led me to Luke. Luke was dressed in a suit he wore a silver instead of white shirt, but except from that it looked all like by a mundane wedding. Mum went back to the crowd of Shadowhunters with Maryse. Izzy and Maia were getting ready to go out before us. Max was standing right at the front in his suit with the steel on a whine red pouch. I looked at Luke to find him staring at me. "You look absolutely stunning" he said.

"Thank you" I answered as I took his arm.

"Ready?" he asked.

I faintly heard the music start "No"

He just chuckled and replied "Well then come on"

First Max, then Izzy and Maia walked out and then it was my turn. Luke led me out of the institute and to the steps that led to the beach. As we arrived I looked up to find my fairy-tale wedding. There were golden pieces of cloth in the middle, forming a path. The way was decorated with roses, it led to a big archway where the ceremony would be. Next to the path were about 25 Shadowhunters on each side, gawking at me. The archway was also decorated with roses, like everything else. Then my eyes landed on Jace, at the end of the walk. He was wearing black tux-trousers and a black tux-jacket with no sleeves. He also wore a gold shirt underneath, where the first three buttons were undone, and a black bowtie. _**(A/N Link on profile, but you have to imagine it sleeveless.) **_Jace was staring at me in awe and I just smiled shyly at him. As he saw the smile on my face he got the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen. _I'm about to get married to this golden god! Why did he choose me out of all the girls in the world? _ But I was so happy that he chose me. I didn't notice that I had reached him, but Luke snapped me out of my thoughts as he took my hand and placed it in Jaces' "Take care of her" he whispered to him. Jace just nodded at him and Luke went back to sit next to Mum.

***** Back to 10 am*****

**Jace POV:**

I woke up at 10 am and instantly thinking of Clary. _Holy shit, I'm getting married today! _I thought happily as I made my way to the shower. I took a 30 Minute hot shower and then got out, drying myself off. I blow-dried my hair and got ready to marry Clary. I had just gotten my tuxedo on as Alec came barging into my room. I looked at him and suddenly something snapped and I became scarred _I can't do this I'm not ready! _I ran to Alec and I just saw him looking surprised and confused before I took his shoulders and shook them shouting "Alec! I can't do this! I'm not ready! What should I do!?"

He sighed and took my hands off his shoulders and started "I thought this would happen, so I'm prepared. And I'm sorry for what I'm gonna do"

"What? Sorry for wh-"I asked frantic, as I was suddenly interrupted by a slap across my cheek. I looked back at him stunned, all my thoughts flying out the window. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted at him.

"Well like I said before, I'm sorry. Let's just see if it worked. What are you thinking about?"

I looked at him and answered with "I'm wondering why the hell you slapped me!?"

"See, it worked. You're not panicking anymore!" He sheered.

Realization dawned on me and I touched my cheek and then looked back at Alec "You're right, thanks man"

"No problem, now come on. Your bride is waiting for you" As I heard that I perked up and strolled happily out of the room until I was standing in the open place under the archway. Magnus was standing behind me because he was playing priest. Alec came up to stand behind me and to my left, Simon and Jordan were standing next to him. I watched the crowd chat and then the music started and my heart-rate sped up. _Here we go_ just then Max came strolling down the path with the steel on a pouch, the Herondale family steel. Then came Maia and Izzy, they both looked stunning. _Oh. My. Fucking. Angel. _I thought as my eyes landed on Clary, I felt my breath leave me as I took her in. She was absolutely gorgeous, stunning, beautiful and breath-taking. She looked free like a cloud, but still graceful like I taught her to be as a Shadowhunter, just in that moment I also felt a little bit proud. _This beautiful woman is going to be mine in a few minutes! Oh god, I made the absolute perfect choice in asking her to marry me, just to see her in this moment. _She finally locked eyes with me and as I saw her small smile, I couldn't help but to let that goofy grin free. I admired her a bit more until she reached me and Luke put her hand in mine. "Take care of her" Luke whispered to me. I just nodded at him, still speechless from Clarys' beauty. The ceremony went rather fast and soon the vows had to be read it was my turn first "Clary, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, except for myself" She just rolled her eyes and the crowd laughed "I can't even describe how happy or in love I am right now. It's defiantly beyond extremely happy or in love right now. I don't even know what I did to deserve you. You are the most loving, happy, friendly, beautiful and amazing person I have ever meet and before I met you I was exactly the opposite. I was reckless, on the verge of braking, heartless and un-caring, mostly about myself. Then I met you, and my world brightened up. It was like I was tapping around in the dark to find the light-switch, and you were that light-switch and now that I found you I don't want to turn the light back off ever again. You changed me, for the better and I want to hold you and take care of you forever and always. Clary, I love you and if there's a life after this I will love you then" I finished.

Now it was her turn "Jace, you gorgeous, silly, mango-loving boy or should I say man now?" again there were a few giggles in the crowd "I have loved you since the second I saw you and I knew there could be more to that cold, teenage Shadowhunter you were back then. I can't even comprehend what you just told me to that what I'm telling you, because mine is not nearly that good. As I just found out I was a Shadowhunter and was basically thrown into this world and tripping over everything, you were always there to catch me when I would fall. And then my Mum was taken and everything crumbled around me but then you gave me the best birthday present ever, my first kiss. In that moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Jace, I still don't know how you could choose me out of all the girls in the world you could have with just a flick of your fingers, but I am damn grateful that you did choose me because I couldn't live without you, now that you are in my life. Jace, you were my first kiss and I want you to be my last and with today I'm proving this. I love you Jace Herondale." I smiled at her, that speech was absolutely adorable.

Then Magnus said "Good, Do you, Clarissa Fray want to take Jace Herondale as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I certainly do" she answered

"And do you, Jace Herondale want to take Clarissa Fray as your lawful wedded wife?"

"Of course"

"Good now, Max, bring forth the steel" Max did as he was told and handed me the Herondale steel. It was carefully carved with birds in flight and an 'H' on the end. I put the steel on Clarys' arm and said "Set me as a seal upon thine arm" as I drew a commitment rune on her arm "and as a seal upon thine heart, for love is stronger that death" I finished as I drew a permanent Love rune on her heart. Then I handed her the steel, rolling up my sleeve. "Set me as a seal upon thine arm" she said as she copied the commitment rune on my arm, I could feel the slight sting of the steel on my skin and I also felt a little connection building "and as a seal upon thine heart, for love is as strong as death" she also finished as she pushed my shirt away and drew a permanent Love rune on my heart. Now I felt a very strong connection build. She smiled up at me and I couldn't believe it as I smiled back down at her. I was now married to Clary, the girl who stole my heart and kept it ever since. I was about the luckiest man in the world right now. "I love you" I said to her. "I love you too" she answered.

Then I heard the words I had been waiting for, for so long "You are now lawful wedded. You may kiss the bride" I didn't give it anymore waiting, I took Clary's face between my hands and smashed our lips together. I felt Clary smile against my lips as she hooked her hands behind my neck and I moved mine to the small of her back, pushing her against me. I faintly heard applause around us, but right now it was just me and Clary. She eventually pulled away and couldn't stop smiling at me, me either. She still had her hands locked around my neck and then hugged me tight. I pulled away just to find that her face was streaked with happy tears, I whipped them away and picked Clary up bridal-style and went down the path and into the Ballroom in the Institute with her in my arms. This is where my life is properly starting, married to Clary.

_**It is finally done! I hope you enjoyed it! It was an extra long chap. I put my bestie on my profile now, on favorite Authors. Love you and see you tomorrow! Oh PS: If you want a little more information about me (I'll tell you like my age and change my profile picture to how I really look) just write it in a review or PM me. Toddles! **_

_**-Brownie**_


	12. Chapter 12: After the wedding

_**Hey muchacos,**_

_**I'm back and my friend Extioc-Gummybear has written some awesome stories in German. I'm now translating them. They should be up tomorrow morning in German and English. This chap is about Clary and Jace's reception and a lemon.**_

**Clary POV:**

Jace was carrying me down the path and into the Institute, while I locked my arms around his neck, to steady myself. I was laughing away because I couldn't do anything else, hell I was now married to the one and only gorgeous Jace Herondale, Me! The tiny Clary Fray, oh sorry, Clary Herondale. I already like the sound of that. As we reached the Ballroom, Jace finally set me back down, everybody strolling behind us. The room slowly filled up with a lot of Shadowhunters, each and everyone congratulated us and whished us the best, we just smiled and thanked them. After a while everyone settled on their places at their tables. At our table there were Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Alec and Magnus. Maryse, Mum, Robert, Luke and Max were sitting at the table closest to us. Magnus has changed into a tux as everyone came to congratulate us. We had a full course meal, for a starter there was honey melon with different kinds of fancy ham and mozzarella with tomatoes. For main there was crab with a variation of sauces and some fancy looking vegetables. For example, a carrot was carved into a flower. Then came the dessert, it was a lava chocolate cake with berry sauce and my god, it was heaven itself.

Everybody was chatting and laughing and talking away until everyone was finished and it was time for the first dance. It was Christina Perry's' 'Thousand Years'. _**(A/N I know that song was in 'Twilight' but I also really love this song. I think it's beautiful. Just wanted to say that I didn't choose it because of 'Twilight') **_Jace took my hand and led me to the dance-floor. He put one of his hands in mine and the other on my hips, I placed my hand that wasn't in Jace's on his shoulder and swayed to the beat of the music along with Jace. Soon all the couples were dancing around us, it was magical, like in all of my smallest dreams. I couldn't hide a goofy grin as I thought of how perfect everything looked. "Why are you grinning like that?" Jace asked me as he twirled me around.

"Well for various reasons. 1, I'm at my wedding, with the man of my dreams who happens to be my new husband. 2, I had a fairy-tale wedding. 3, I can start a life with you by my side now and 4, I am in a dream place, where I always wanted to be. Need more reasons?"

He just chuckled and replied with "No, those are already very good reasons"

The party went on for about 6 hours with great music and speeches for our closest friends. I had to cry midway through them all. But they were all happy tears and not sad. Now it was 7 pm, all the guest had left and we also said goodbye to them. It was now time for me and Jace to leave to our honeymoon.

**Jace POV:**

The day has been absolutely perfect, I had a dream wedding with the girl of my dreams, the food was great and everyone had a lovely time. But now it was time for the fun part, the honeymoon. I waited for Clary in my room, where we all are going to meet to say 'goodbye' for now. I changed into some shorts and a red T-shirt because the tux was uncomfortable and I didn't have to wear it anymore. Just then everybody came into the room, with Simon dragging mine and Clarys' suitcase. Just then said woman came into the room, looking stunning as always. She wore an emerald green dress that went mid-thigh and had a deep V-neck, the sleeves were short and looked like leaves. _**(A/N Link on profile) **_ "Ready to go?" I asked her

"Sure" she answered smiling.

"Okay, first of all. Thanks Izzy and Magnus for the most perfect wedding we could have asked for" I said as I put my arm around Clarys' waist "Thank you Felix and Lily for setting everything up, thanks Jocelyn and Luke for your permission, thank you Mum, Dad, Alec, Simon, Jordan and Maia for supporting us. And of course, thank you Max, for being the steel-boy. We all couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes, thank you to all of you" Clary added

We said our goodbyes to everyone, there were a lot of hugs and tears and eventually we could finally go. I took one of our suitcases and drew a portal rune on the wall and took Clarys' hand. "Ready Mrs. Herondale?" I asked

She giggled and answered with "Why of course Mr. Herondale" I laughed and thought of the place Izzy showed me… A little Island with a beautiful house on… Hawaii. I smiled as I thought of the place, all the sun, the sand, the palm trees, everything. As I opened my eyes I found that the portal reflected exactly that. I told Clary to go as I turned around one last time and said "Thank you" to everyone. I took the second suitcase and followed Clary into the portal. I landed next to her, in a room, filled with a bed which was decorated with red, white and pink flowers. The room was dimly lit by lavender candles that were placed on the dresser and vanity table. _Izzy _I thought as I turned to Clary, finding her staring at the room in awe. I took her by the hips and smiled, pulling her in my direction. "Well Mrs. Herondale why don't we find out if the bed is good for other stuff than just sleeping?"

"Oh, I was planning just that, but I gave Izzy a promise that I have to keep because I swore on the Angle. But I think you would like this surprise" she said as she ran her nails up and down my chest, knowing exactly that it would drive me crazy.

"Okay but what do you have to do? Because I want you, now"

"It just needs a quick trip to the bathroom"

I groaned "Just be fast"

_**(A/N Lemon galore!)**_

I watched her ass sway as she walked over to her suitcase and took something out of it and then she dashed into the connected bathroom. As soon as she disappeared I stripped down until I was just standing there in my boxers. I sat down on the bed, facing the door to the bathroom. Then I heard a sweet voice calling me "Oh Jaaace"

"Yeeeees?"

"I think you will love these next 14 days"

"And why is that?"

"Oh you'll see"

"Well then come out here and show me" Now I really wanted to know what Izzy made her swear on the Angle.

Then she came out of the bathroom swaying her hips sexily. As I saw her my eyes went wide and I could feel that I immediately became a hard-on. _My God, Clary is right I'm absolutely going to fucking LOVE these next days. Clary is so mother fucking sexy. I want to fuck her RIGHT NOW. _Clary was standing in front of me in a black teddy that showed her sides, but was connected in the front. It was also connected to thigh-high tights and it was see through. You could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. _**(A/N Link on profile) **_ Just as I noticed that my cock twitched painfully and then I looked into her eyes and she was gazing at me with lust-full eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said "Well I think you are right, I am going to absolutely fucking LOVE these holidays if you look so sexy every day"

"That's good. But now Mr. Herondale" she started as she walked painfully slow and swaying her hips sexily which made it more unbearable to not take her right in this moment. "What do you want to do with me, now that we are here… all alone… where no one can hear us… and just in underwear?" She then finally had come over to me and started to straddle me, positioning herself directly above my dick, and trailed the nails of one hand up and down my chest, while the other was going through my curls from behind. She pushed her breasts in my face. _So tempting, _I thought as I grinned up at her.

"Oh I want to do so much with you right now"

"Jace, I've been a very bad girl. I think you have to teach me a lesson"

Just then I couldn't take it anymore, I smashed my lips to hers and forced my tongue into her mouth, massaging hers with mine. She started grinding on me and in progress kept rubbing her breasts against my bare chest. I moaned into her mouth at the feeling and she unlocked one hand from around my neck and trailed it down my chest and to the bulge in my boxers. I groaned as she started rubbing me through the fabric and then moved her head to suck on my neck. "Y-you are in-indeed a naughty girl Clary… god damn that feels good…" I said in as shaky voice.

She chuckled against my neck and asked innocently "And what will be my punishment?"

I tore her clothes into two halves, not caring about the price, not caring about that she could wear in again to get this effect on me, and threw them on the ground. I just wanted her naked. "I want you on all fours"

She grinned wickedly at me and did as she was told. Her ass was now facing me and I kneeled behind her. "And what are you going to do now?"

"This" I said as I spanked her.

"Jace!" She cried out, fisting the bed sheets. She exactly knew that I love it when she cries out my name like that. I growled deep in my throat. "Had enough?" I asked

"No"

"As you wish" I spanked her again.

"Ah!"

"And now?"

"N-no" I repeated my action

"Oh Jace!"

"Now?"

"Y-yes. Fuck me Jace! Fuck me now!"

I didn't resist any longer. I slipped off my boxers and entered her from behind. I went in all the way and she was deliciously tight, just the way I like it. I couldn't help it, so I started to pound into her. She was moaning away and screaming my name every now and then, turning me on even more. I loved to make her cry out while we fucked. I could feel that I couldn't take it for long anymore so I moved my hands, one went to her cilt and one went to squeeze her breasts. I also knew she loved that. That, and when I was the dominant one in bed. Which I was right now. I rubbed her cilt and now I could also feel that she was close because her walls were slightly tightening around me. "Clary… Clary I'm close real close… Ah! Fucking hell! You're amazing!"

"I am too Jace just hold on a little bit lo- AH JACE! RIGHT THERE! YES!" I just squeeze her breast and massaged her cilt together. _Perfect, now I know how to get the best reaction._ I just continued to trust into her and suddenly without warning I came, spilling my hot seed deep in her core shouting out her name as just in that moment she followed me with a loud "JACE!" I pounded into her a few last times and then collapsed next to her. She curled up into a ball in my waiting arm and I kissed her, panting heavily, sweat covering my forehead. "I think that was the best sex we had in a long time" I said as I tucked us under the covers.

"I agree you're amazing"

"You're also not that bad" I answered sleepily

_**(A/N even though it's just two sentences and it's not really worth it I'll still say it: Lemon is over)**_

"I love you Mr. Herondale and goodnight"

"I love you too Mrs. Herondale. Goodnight honey, sleep well"

_**Yay it's week-end! Two chaps a day for you! As always thanks for reading my story and please Review/Favorite/Follow or everything at once! I will post 2 or 3 days in their honeymoon. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie **_


	13. Chapter 13: The honeymoon part 1

_**Hey buds,**_

_**And first I have to give a compliment: My God! That guest-user has got amazing ideas! :D Unfortunately you're not registered on this site, then I could probably thank you! I've also changed the somonary, thought you should know. Anyhow back to the story**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****Time skip: 5****th**** day on honeymoon*****

**Clary POV:**

I woke up at 9 am to the feeling of something lightly pulling my hair, after it didn't work to ignore it I lightly opened my eyes, just to find Jace staring at his hand, which went repeatedly through my hair. _So that was all the pulling. _I moved my hand to his chest and snuggled closer to him, still looking up at him. As I moved Jaces' eyes flickered to meet mine, I looked into his pools for gold and smiled as I whispered "Good morning".

"Hey sleeping beauty" he answered. I chuckled at his new nickname for me, in the holidays I always slept to about 9 or 10 while he got up at 7 or 8. He still always stayed in bed until I woke up. He claims that he always has enough to do because he 'admires my beauty'.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked burring myself in his chest.

He snaked his arms around my waist and replied with "How lucky I am to have found someone as beautiful as you"

"Oh please, you had much better looking girls before me"

"No I did not, they were all fugly._** (A/N that means fucking ugly, me and my family use that word since my brother said it once) **_You're the only girl for me. That's why I married you. To always have you by my side. I love you Clary Herondale"

"I love you too Jace Herondale, that's why I agreed to marry you"

He chuckled and got out of bed, taking all the warmth with him, as he got up I had a good view for his rear for here, since he was naked and all. I blushed as I remembered the night before, I had almost nothing on and Jace loved it. We basically slept with each other every night, thanks to Izzy. He went over to his draw and took out some boxers which he quickly slipped on. I made a noise of discomfort "Can't we just stay naked in bed?"

"I'm afraid not, we have plans today. Now, because I gave you a good view I also want one"

_**(A/N Lemon)**_

"Fine" I grumbled and got out of bed, I also was stark naked. His eyes went wide as I came over to him. "Happy?" I asked

"Very" he replied. Just then I looked down at his boxers to find his penis slightly sticking out.

"I can see that"

"Well you're not making it very easy. Now, come here" He said as he pulled me towards him and made my lips meet his. I licked his bottom lip seductively. He groaned into my mouth and moved us to bed. Jace was becoming a very horny man, with all the sex he was getting.

"Oh so now you want to go back to bed?"

"Well now that we got going, yes"

"Okay but we aren't having proper sex until the evening"

"And what are you planning to do with our little problem then?" He asked

"Well, since you're the one with the biggest problem of us both… You should just let me do my work"

"Fine" he mumbled

"But first, I'm going to put some clothes on. So that after we're finished you don't get aroused again"

"Just hurry up!" He growled

I smiled and quickly put on a neon green strapless bikini two-piece, even the smallest things could get Jace hot. And some ripped hot pants with a low-cut neon yellow tank-top. Then I walked back to him and said "Now where were we?"

"My little problem"

"Ah yeah" I said as I attacked his neck, licking, sucking and biting. Maybe leaving a few marks. Jace groaned deep in his throat as I moved my lips downward and my hands came to pull off his boxers. My lips moved over his abs and just as my hands removed his boxers I kissed his hard member. Jace gave a moan from him "So that's what you're planning"

"Yup"

Then I bet back down and licked the tip of his cock. I took everything of his long shaft in my mouth and Jace closed his eyes and moaned in pure bliss. Then I started sucking and bobbing my head while Jace fisted the bed sheets. "Oh Clary… FUCKING SHIT! Don't stop!" Jace moaned. He couldn't take it anymore and fisted his hands in my hair, pushing me further down onto his member as he thrusted his hips up. I moaned against his cock and Jace's breath hitched at the vibrating sensation. "Ah damn it Clary! You're amazing!" He groaned and then I made my way back up to his tip and liked it before whispering "Let go Jace, you know you want to". Then I made my way back down to his base and moved my hands to play with his balls. "OH FUCKING SHIT! CLARY!" He shouted as he came hard into my mouth. I happily swallowed the last drop of his salty-sweet come and then took him out of my mouth.

_**(A/N Lemon is over)**_

"Feel better now?" I asked as I kissed him

"Much. Now come on! Today we're going banana-boating" (_**A/N I really was banana-boating once and by the Angle! It was awesome! If you ever get the chance to banana-boat if you haven't already done it… DO IT!)**_

*****Time skip: on the banana-boat*****

**Jace POV:**

What Clary did to me earlier was absolutely amazing! I couldn't get it out of my head anymore. She defiantly has to do that again today evening. _I wonder what she's got on this time. _These clothes she was always wearing were driving me crazy. But now I have to concentrate on not falling off the banana-boat. Clary and me have decided to go through with all the activities you could do in Hawaii. The day before yesterday it was Para-gliding, yesterday was surfing and today it was banana-boating time. I went to the sports-shop people and paid for a banana-boat. They also sent a Guy with us to drive the boat. He gave took us to the boat and I helped Clary on I got up in front of her and the guy, who was already sitting in the speed-boat, turned around and asked "How fast do you want to go?"

"As fast as you can" I replied

"Hold on tight!" I shouted to Clary as we were suddenly pulled forwards. She put her hand around my waist holding on tight and I held on to the rope in front of me. We were shaken around wildly and as a big wave hit us we were airborne and landed with a 'splash' back on the water. The wind was blowing my hair back and I could feel the water splashing into my face with the speed. It felt amazing and I absolutely loved the wind in my hair. I was laughing and I could also feel Clary laughing behind me. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice that we were suddenly turning into a sharp corner. I noticed too late as my hands were already slipping from the rope and I flew into the water. I also took Clary with me and as we both came up for air we were both laughing like crazy. "Why did you let go?" She got out between giggles.

"I wasn't concentrating" I answered. Her giggles sounding like little bells to me. _All mine, forever and always. _I thought

"Look that guy's coming back" I said as I saw our seed-boat coming our direction.

"Ready for round two? After that your times up" The guy said

"Sure" we both answered

We got back on the boat and after 10 minutes we fell back off again. Then we were driven back to the beach and thanked the guy. As he walked away I took Clary by the waist and swung her over my shoulder. She squealed and laughed at the same time as I keep turning us around in circles. "Jace… let me… down! I'm going… to be… sick!" She got out between fits of laughter.

I slowly stopped turning and put her down. As I looked over Clarys' shoulder I saw a crowd of mundane boys in their 20s stare at Clarys' but. Just as a boy got up and walked in our direction I took Clarys' hips and smashed our lips together, glaring at the mundane behind us, then I turned my attention back to Clary as she kissed me back fiercely. She locked her hands behind my neck and I put mine to the small of her back pushing her against me. As we broke away from each other I looked back at the mundane who got the clue and decided to back off, giving me a death glare that basically said 'Go die in a hole so that I can do your hot girlfriend'. I had two reasons to be grinning back at him 1. That's never in a thousand years gonna happen because I love Clary too much and I would kick his ass if he tried to go near her and 2. She is my wife and not my girlfriend anymore. She would never want a douche like him. At least I could understand why he wanted to make a move on her. Clary is smockin' in this bikini. If this wouldn't be our honeymoon I would most defiantly try to be with her.

"I love you Mrs. Herondale" I said turning to face Clary again

"I love you too Mr. Herondale" She cooed back at me as she pulled me back into a sweet kiss. _Jep, defiantly letting nothing that I don't trust near her. _

We took a little walk on the beach and then settled for a spot under a palm tree, far away for anyone. _**(A/N Sorry to interrupt the story guys, but my mum just brought back the City of Bones DVD! Ah so exciting since everything is so late in Germany!)**_ As we sat down I straight away put Clary in my lap and placed my arms on the familiar place at her waist. She leaned into me and closed her eyes as the sun trickled her face. Just in that moment she looked heavenly, her red hair caught the light and shone like a halo around her head. Her skin looked smooth and oh so touchable, and her marks looked even blacker than normal, my favorite runes were the one that was on her arm and the one that was over her heart. Telling the magical world that she belonged to me and only me. Unfortunately those damn mundanes couldn't see the marks to tell them to back off. I didn't notice that she had already opened her eyes until she asked "What are you staring at?"

"Just staring at you and your beauty" I said without shame.

"Okay I thought you were staring at those girls over there" she jerked her head in that direction and I indeed could see two girls. They were both not ugly but Clary was still prettier _that stupid mundane should check out that girl and not my Clary. _I just shrugged and answered with "Mhe, there not nearly as pretty or beautiful as you"

Clary just giggled and said "Jace, only because I'm here doesn't mean that you can't find other girls pretty. I know they're no threat because we are married"

"Oh I know. I'm just saying the truth. You're the most beautiful and pretty woman on this earth"

"Oh babe, I love you"

"I love you too, now give me a kiss" she did as she was told and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and moved one hand in her hair, pulling her against me. I absolutely love my life right now. Perfect girl that is my wife, perfect holiday, perfect friends, perfect life.

_**Yay new chap! I will update today again. Sorry that I didn't update earlier but I was at my friends house in the morning and then when I came back I was so tired and went to sleep and just woke up and wrote a new chap. Anyway, you are still going to get two chaps today.**_

_**-Brownie**_


	14. Chapter 14: The honeymoon part 2

_**Hey guys,**_

_**As I told you there will be a chap today so here it is. I'm gonna watch City of Bones after this chap.**_

*****Still the same day but in the evening close to midnight*****

**Jace POV:**

It was already late, me and Clary had finished watching X-men 15 Minutes ago and were now just chatting and cuddling on the couch. We couldn't sleep so I just suggested taking a midnight walk, she happily agreed. We went out of the back door of our one-floor beach-house. I took her hand as we walked along the beach still chatting along. Like always we came to the topic of children "So who many little munchkins du you want? Or do you even want any?" she asked

"Yes, I want little guys of our own. They'd be so cute. Well they have to be since we're the parents. I don't know how many and I don't care you have to decide, I'm not caring them for 9 moths"

"True and because of that you're so lucky, I just can't imagine something the size of a watermelon could come out of there. But anyway, I also want more that one child, then I'll decide if I want more, if the pain isn't too bad…"

I smiled at her "Well I'm happy you want more than one of kids, because I would defiantly love more than one mini-you or mini-me running around. Are you even still on the pill?" I asked as the thought crossed my mind. I hope she isn't I would love to have kids.

"No, I'm not. Since the wedding I'm off it." Relief flooded through me. Clary could be carrying my children soon. I am defiantly looking forward to that.

"How would you react if I told you I was pregnant?" she suddenly asked. Well, I would probably faint of happiness.

"I would defiantly not leave you. I love you too much and didn't you also hear what I just told you?"

"Yeah I did and I'm very happy about what I heard"

We were now on our way back the moon was shining high it the sky and threw the perfect light on Clarys' face. Just then I got an idea "Good now, do you want to practice some baby-making?"

"Of course"

I smiled at this, scooped her up in my arms and ran to the house.

_**(A/N Lemon)**_

I banged the door to our room open and practically threw Clary on the bed she giggled that sweet giggle of her and I looked at her as if I was the predator and she was the prey. "Jace, you know exactly what I'm going to do now"

"Oh yes I do and I'll wait here patiently"

She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She didn't run to the cupboard anymore since she thought it would be better to hide all the lingerie in the bathroom, in a locked cupboard. I already tried to get into it but Clary put a very strong locking rune on it which only her steel can open. She came up with it after she found me trying to open it desperately. _I wonder what she's wearing today_. I took off everything and lay down on the bed. Just in that moment Clary came out of the bathroom in a white see-trough two-piece cheer squad outfit. _**(A/N Link on profile) **_I strait away got a boner and with just one thought on my mind: _so sexy_. She smiled as she saw how aroused I got and walked over to me. I watched her with lustful eyes she sat down on my lap pressing her hot core against my hard member making me groan. "Well you sure know how to seduce me"

"I had a lot of practice" I smiled as I remembered all the amazing sex we were having lately.

"You sure do. Want some more practice?"

"Oh I'm counting on it"

"Good now" I said as I flipped us over "Let me be in charge"

She whimpered under my hands as I moved them to play with her breasts. I was squeezing and massaging her breasts. _My god _oh how I loved touching her breasts, it was such a turn on. They fit perfectly into my hands. I had to move one of my hands to undo the sipper on the back of her top and as it was off I took one of her erected peck into my mouth. I sucked on in and then bit down, making her cry out. "Jace! Oh god!" I hissed as my cock twitched at the lovely sounds she was making. I moved my hands down and took of her skirt. I then cupped her core, finding her soaking wet. I groaned again "God Clary you're so wet".

"Finger me Jace" she moaned. She didn't have to ask me twice I dipped a finger inside of her, then two and at last three fingers. She was moaning at the sensation of my mouth on her nipples and my fingers inside of her. "Ah Jace! Uhn… faster! Harder!" I moaned as her walls slightly tightened around my fingers and moved my mouth down her stomach and took my fingers out of her, she groaned at the loss but it quickly turned into a moan as I moved my mouth between her legs and plunged my tongue into her, her taste exploding in my mouth. She tasted so good that I had to groan. Clary was fisting the bed sheets her head falling back as she was panting heavily, moaning and screaming my name. "Jace! Ah! Fucking shit! You're so amazing! Ah Jace… do me now!" She was now fisting her hands in my hair and was turned on even more by every scream until she couldn't take it anymore and came on my tongue, I sucked her cilt before she pulled my face up to meet her mouth. She moaned into my mouth, between kisses she got out 4 words that drove me crazy "Take… me…Jace… now!". That was it every piece of self control gone. I plunged into her and moaned at the feeling of her around my shaft. I would never get tiered of that feeling. "JACE! HARDER!" she cried out. I grunted and went in faster and harder. I was panting heavily now and Clary was still crying and moaning out loudly. Soon I couldn't take it any longer and came into her "Clary!" "Ah Jace!" she cried out as she came shortly after that.

I pounded into her a few last times before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to her. Clary snuggled into me "That was amazing" she panted.

"It sure was" I answered.

_**(A/N Lemon is over)**_

I put my arms around her and buried my face in her hair "I love you, goodnight"

"I love you too, goodnight Jace" she answered.

I kissed her forehead and dozed off to sleep.

"_Jace Herondale?" I heard my name being called_

"_Hello? Where am I?"_

"_You're dreaming in the real world but this isn't a dream in my world. Although this is the only way I can talk to you" I didn't notice the voice but it sounded somewhat familiar._

"_Who are you?" I called. I was in a pure white room, then suddenly a figure dressed in pure white came out of a light it had blonde hair and blue eyes, it also was a boy and had gold wings growing out of his back._

"_I am the Angle Ithuriel, from the Wayland mansion. You have to listen to me, this is no normal dream, this is a Prophecy" _

"_Why did you come to me?"_

"_I want to warn you about your future so that you are prepared"_

"_Is something going to happen to Clary? Is she going to die?" I asked becoming scared_

"_No, Clarissa is fine. In fact she is better that ever. You'll see why when I'll show you. But keep this in mind only the people you already know, will be recognized"_

_Then my vision went very bright before going back to the white room, just that there was now a scene playing in front of me. I could see me and Clary sitting on a couch in the Institute, we were watching 4 blurred little figures as they played on the ground. Then I got up and I saw my mouth moving, saying something to Clary then I moved away and I followed myself to the Institutes' front door I opened then just to find a person I never wanted to see in my life, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Then my vision went bright again and after a moment I was standing in front of Ithuriel again._

"_What was that?" I asked_

"_Your future"_

"_But-"_

"_Keep this vision in your mind. I have to go now"_

"_Wait-"_

"_Goodbye, Jace Herondale"_

Then I sat up with sweat covering my forehead. _What the fuck was that? It seemed so real_. I decided to keep it always at the back of my mind although I didn't know what it meant.

_**Ah new chap. Tomorrow another two chaps! Please review. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	15. Chapter 15: The honeymoon part 3

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**So this will be my last chap on the honeymoon 'cause I got big plans for the chaps after this. (Hint: it has something to do with Jaces' 'dream')Ah! I'm so want to write this! But yeah this is the last chap of the honeymoon.**_

*****time skip: 10****th**** day on honeymoon*****

**Jace POV:**

I slowly woke up and sat up in bed as I noticed that this time I woke up later as Clary, well either that or I don't know where she is. I already miss her warmth in the bed. That weird dream still haunted me although it wasn't such a bad dream, I just couldn't get it out of my head, just than a beautiful smell hit me. I decided to finally get out of bed and follow the smell, so I got out of bed and put on some black boxers. The heavenly smell led me to the kitchen where I found Clary bending over to open the oven door and her ass was facing my direction. She also was only in underwear. I growled low in my throat and ran to her, I placed my hands on her waist and she immediately stood up and I put my head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "What're you doing?"

"Well at the moment you're distracting me of keeping breakfast warm"

"And what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" she simply answered _**(A/N I don't know what you do but I always put pancakes in the oven to keep them warm over longer time)**_

"And why do you want to keep them warm?"

"Well I was just going to get you and I didn't know if you would attack me or not so I decided I'll just keep them warm"

"Mhm… you might be right, you are very attack-worthy"

"Okay but after breakfast"

I sighed and moved to sit down at the kitchen island. Clary bent over again raising her ass back in my direction. "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" I groaned

"Maybe" she said and got back up with a pile of fresh pancakes in her hand. She put them down in front of her, separated the pile in exactly half and took some whipped cream and strawberries out of the fridge and put a little bit of whipped cream and strawberries on top of each pancake. The she looked in the cupboards and took out chocolate sauce and pored some over the pancakes. She took the plates and took them over me and sat down next to me. I had a bite of the pancakes and by the Angle. I didn't know Clary was such a good cook. "Clary these are amazing"

She just giggled that sweet giggle of hers and answered with "You're not the only one that can cook"

I smiled at her and continued to happily eat my breakfast. After I finished this small piece of heaven I just wanted something even sweeter: my beautiful wife.

"Well Clary that was all lovely and everything, but it wasn't enough…" I trailed off as I leaned back in my chair.

She seemed to get the hint and started to run a hand up and down my chest. "And what would you desire?" She asked.

"You" I replied as I took her by her hips and moved her on my lap so she was straddling me.

"I think we can do that"

_**(A/N Lemon)**_

I smiled up at her and she crashed her lips to mine, still smiling against her lips I moved my hands to her butt and gave it a good squeeze. She moaned into my mouth and I thought that that was the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, so that's exactly what I did. We fought for dominance until she just let me win and I ravished her mouth. After a while I picked her up and set her back down on one of the kitchen counters, today I didn't want to move to the bedroom. She opened her legs and I stepped between them and started to shamelessly hump her, the bulge in my underwear hitting her hot core in the exact right place. I moved my lips to her neck and decided to mark her as mine some more "Ah Jace!" she moaned out. I moved my hands to pull of her panties and then her bra. She kept on clawing at my back and the pain mixed with the pleasure was the best combination ever. I put my mouth back on hers nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. She moaned again and moved her hands to may boxers to remove them and as they were off I didn't waste any time and thrusted into her with a slow pace. "Jace! Harder! Faster!" she cried out.

I did as I was told and started to move faster "Damn Clary you're so tight… Ah fuck" I groaned. "Jace!" Her cries were driving me crazy, I fucking loved it when I knew that I could do that to her. We keep on going like this while shouting out each other's names and suddenly her walls came clamping down with a loud "JACE!". Once she came I couldn't hold it for much longer and also came while shouting her name.

I stayed inside of her until our breathing returned to normal again, then I kissed her sweetly and moved away tiring to find my underwear. I found hers first and picked them up throwing them at her, she caught them with cat-like reflexes, her training had been paying off. I finally found my boxers under a chair and slipped them on.

_**(A/N finished)**_

I turned around to find Clary smiling at me then she asked "Satisfied your needs?"

"I indeed did. Now, we are going on a walk through the jungle. Come on"

She giggled and walked past me to our room and as she reached me, she came over and kissed my cheek and continued to walk to our room. I watched her hips sway hypnotically and then followed her into the room to find Clary without a shirt. _Damn it! Okay all okay don't get all hot. _To not do that I just closed my eyes and kept still so she hopefully didn't notice me. As I opened my eyes again and let out a breath, because she had clothes on again. "Don't worry I know you were there and that's why I did that on purpose" She said as she turned around.

"God damn it I hate you, but damn I love you"

"I know. Now come on get some clothes on so we can go"

"Fine" I grumbled and walked over to my side of the closet.

*****Time skip: in the jungle*****

**Clary POV:**

We have been walking for an hour already and my legs were getting tired. "Jace, where are you taking me?" I asked exhausted.

"Are your legs hurting?"

"A little bit…"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, because I didn't want to sound weak" I admitted while blushing.

"You're not weak Clary now come on" he said as he crouched down in front of me "Get on my back it's anyway not too far anymore"

I laughed and got on his back throwing my arms around his neck "You're crazy, you know that right? But anyway, come on now horsy!"

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through him "Yes, I know but that's one reason you love me"

"True"

"And anyway you can ride me all you want later"

"Jace!" I shouted hitting him upside the head. He just laughed again and started walking. After 10 Minutes I could hear a waterfall. "Jace, I can hear water"

"Ah, yes, we're almost there" He replied. After another 5 Minutes Jace told me to close my eyes, I did as I was told and then Jace let me off his back and took my hand, walking in front of me. Suddenly he stopped the sound of water now very strong. "Okay, now open your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I opened them to find beautiful sight around me. We were standing on a little cliff with a maybe 2 meter drop and a little behind that I could see a massive waterfall from a higher cliff which had a maybe 20 meter fall. There were no trees growing over the top here so the sunlight shone into this little oasis, but it was still surrounded by beautiful flowers that I have never before seen in my life. The droplets of the waterfall sparkled in the light making it look like a rainbow on the bottom half. I looked back at Jace to find him smiling at my awestruck face. "How did you find this!?"

"Ask Izzy she gave me directions"

"I have to thank her later for this"

"Yeah me to now come on, get in your bikini" he said as he took off his shirt, leaving him only in his swim-shorts. I took off my shirt and short-shorts leaving me only in my neon-yellow strapless bikini that was connected in the front and showed my hips and waist, it also had a little skirt instead of the normal bikini-bottom.

"First one in the water is a stink-bag!" I shouted and jumped of the cliff, making a perfect flip and then stretching into a swan dive. I connected with the water and swam for a bit before I had to come up for air. As I did so I looked around and didn't find Jace. Where was he "Jace!?" I shouted to the cliff I just jumped from. Then suddenly something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under water. I just managed to get some air before I was underwater again. Then something went around my waist and I was pulled back to the waters' surface.

"Who's the stink-bag now?" Jace asked as he came up for air in front of me.

"Jace! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" I shouted at him.

"Awe come on it wasn't so bad"

"Maybe" now I giggled, noticing that I was acting like a little child. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly. Then I took a little water in my hand and splashed it in Jaces' face.

"Hey!" He shouted and splashed a huge wave on me. I just giggled and we continued splashing water in each other's face until Jace picked me up and threw me into the water. As I came back up for air we were laughing away and he swan back towards me. We spent the whole day here in our little paradise.

*****Time skip: In the evening*****

**Clary POV:**

"Jace, there is this luau in town. Wanna go?" I asked as we were sitting on our bed after a very long shower if you know what I mean. My hair was dry again and Jace was dry a long time ago.

"Yeah, sure sounds fun"

"Fine, come on" I got up and changed into a long maxi-dress that had a V-neck and was sleeveless. I also had a peacock design on it. _**(A/N Link on profile) **_I wore just wore some roman-style heeled sandals to it. Jace also got up and changed into a white button-up shirt with the first three buttons undone and cream khakis.

"Ready to go, love?" He asked

"Yep" I answered popping the 'p'. He offered his arm and I took it gratefully. We walked into the town center to find the whole island gathered there. In the streets, between the houses there were little lanterns on strings and it was also beautifully decorated. "Come on!" I said to Jace as I tugged him through the crowd. There was Hawaiian music everywhere and a big stage in the middle of the street, a guy -apparently the announcer- was standing in the middle of the stage checking the microphone. He was dressed in white shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt. Apparently we just came in time for the hula-dance. The announcer greeted us all "Mahalo, my friends and welcome to this week's luau. We will start the evening with a hula-contest of all the girls that want to take part in it, but we only take girls with the ages from 17 to 25!"

"Oh Jace can I go?" I asked my husband

"Sure, I won't mind" He answered winking at me.

"Who wants to take part in this?" The announcer asked into the crowd. A lot of girls my age raised their hands and the announcer just laughed into the microphone "Well this is all perfect but I'm afraid we can't take all of you so why don't we do it like this all of you come on stage with and I will ask the audience who they want to see?" The crowd cheered at this, so all the girls -including me- went on stage. The girls went one by one to the front and the crowd either cheered or did nothing after about 5 girls it was my turn and as I went on stage the whole crowd burst into shouts and cheers most of the guy were whistling and I saw Jace in the front row, probably making a lot of noise. I smiled at him and winked at the crowd. I even think a few of the guys started drooling.

"Okay this hottie is defiantly in the competition" the announcer said "Sweety, go backstage you can get your outfit" I just smiled at him and nodded.

Backstage there were only 2 girls except from me. One had blue eyes and brown hair and the other had brown eyes and blonde hair. After me there were still 6 girls in line. And only three others made it through. So now 5 other girls and I were standing backstage, getting ready. I got a green hula-skirt and a coconut bra to put on. I gave my dress and shoes to the ladies that were helping us to get ready and I was ready to go onstage. All the girls were lined up in a row and then led onstage. A massive applause broke out, as we all were standing in our places the announcer said "Okay, now that we got our girls here. Would you like to tell us your names and if there is a special someone in the crowd." With that he handed the microphone to the first girl "Hello, my name is Jessica and I've come here with my boyfriend Cameron" She said and handed the microphone over "Hi, my name is Lisa and I'm single" Then it was my turn. "Hey, I'm Clary and I'm here for my honeymoon with my lovely husband Jace" I said smiling directly at him. He smiled back and placed his hand over his heart 'I'm very touched' I heard his voice in my head and noticed he touched the marriage rune. I mimicked his action while the other girls said something 'Whoa how did you do that?' I thought back.

'Just like you just did' he answered

'Okay, that's so cool!'

'I know now make me proud'. I winked at him and just then the completion started. I swayed my hips to the music and turned around all the other girls did their own moves and I kept switching what I was doing. I danced for about 5 Minutes until the announcer said "Okay girls, you keep dancing while I'll ask who the crowd wants to see in the final." Then the guy moved to stand behind the first girl and raised his hand over her head. A few people cheered, but not enough. Then he moved to the next girl and put his hand over her head. No one cheered and as he came to me the crowd exploded into shouts and claps. He repeated the action by the other three girls and then in the end it came to a showdown between me and the blue-eyed girl. After the final started I packed out the real moves, my gracefulness as a Shadowhunter leaking out. I know it was unfair to use runes, which no one could see except me and Jace and maybe a downworlder but I haven't seen any here yet, at the start of the competition but hey, I wanted to win. So I did for what all the runes stood for, gracefulness and sexy –I came up with this rune myself otherwise I could've never been so sexy in all the lingerie- and guess what I won!

The luau-fest was great, good music and great native food. Jace ended up winning the limbo competition, so we both arrived back home as winners and we were both so tired that we went straight to bed.

_**Oh my Angle that was such a long chap! That is defiantly worth it to be the last in the honeymoon. But anyway sorry for the late update. I get distracted so easily! But anyway, you'll still get another chapter today. It will not be so long but it is another chapter! As always you can show me with Review, Favorites and Follows that you like my story and are telling me to continue. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	16. Chapter 16: Jace, I

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**So here's the second chap for today. Love ya**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****Time skip: 14****th**** day on honeymoon*****

**Jace POV:**

I was now packing all our stuff because we were leaving today and I had an absolute awesome holiday, well up until the day before yesterday. I don't know what's wrong but Clary has been sick lately she is white like a sheet and is throwing up all the time. She would get up during the night and run to the bathroom, she also wouldn't get enough sleep. In a way I was happy we were leaving today because then I could get Magnus to check on Clary. I hope she didn't get some kind of deadly illness. _Chill Jace it's all okay, Clary's fine it's probably just some flu that will go away soon. She will be okay. _I tried to calm myself. We figured out that by touching our marriage runes over our hearts we can't only read each other's thoughts, we can also fell what the other is doing or what the other is feeling. To find out if Clary was still sleeping on the couch in the living room where I left her, I closed my eyes and touched the rune and let my mind wonder. Yep, she's still sleeping happily. After 15 Minutes I finally finished packing and left to wake up Clary. "Clary, honey we are leaving now. Wake up" I said as I brushed my hand through her soft red curls.

She stirred under my fingers and her eyes fluttered open, those beautiful emerald green eyes I got lost in every time. "Five more Minutes" she slurred out.

I chuckled "No, come on I really want Magnus to check on you, so that I know how to help you"

She groaned and slowly sat up then she stretched her hands towards me and asked "Help me?" I took her hands and helped her up and as soon as she was standing steadily on both feet her face got pale and she ran to the bathroom. _Oh no, not again. _I took out my cell phone and dialed Izzy's number as I followed Clary to the bathroom. She picked up on the first ring "Hey, Jace. How's the honeymoon?" she asked

"Good until now" I replied holding Clarys' hair back

"Why what's wrong?" she asked just as Clary gagged again

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, Izzy, we're coming home soon so make sure Magnus is there to check on Clary"

"Okay I'll call him, he'll be here when you arrive"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone back in my pocket and then rubbed soothing circles on Clarys' back as her body shook with each gag. "What did you say?"She asked as she finally stopped to throw up and got up to rinse her mouth.

"I told Iz to cal Magnus. I can't stand seeing you like this" I answered.

She just nodded and said "Yeah, it's also not nice for me. Now come on I want to find out what's wrong with me"

We went back to the bed-room and I drew a portal on the wall. As soon as it got into shape, Clary thought of the Institute while I got the suitcases. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and walked through the portal and I was hot on her heels. We came out on the other side and sure enough Magnus was standing there in all his rainbow glory. "Hey Guys" he said as he hugged Clary and patted my shoulder. "Hi" we answered.

"So I heard Clary's sick?"

"Yeah, she has been throwing up lately and I don't know if it's some kind of illness or just the flu…"

"'Kay, come with me Clary. Jace, you please stay outside the Infirmary doors while I check on Clary"

"Can't I come with?" I pleaded

"No"

"Oh come on!"

"Jace"

"Fine, I'll just wait here" I grumbled as Clary and Magnus went through the Infirmaries doors. Now I couldn't stop worrying about Clary. _Is she okay? Does she have a dangerous illness?_

**Clary POV:**

"Clary, come on sit on the bed" I sighed. _It's okay I'll be okay. _I tried to calm myself.

"'Kay" I answered as I sat down on the bed.

"So have you just been throwing up or do you also have any pains somewhere?" Magnus asked

"Nope, just throwing up"

"Okay good, now let me touch your stomach" I rolled my shirt up and lay down on the bed while Magnus placed his hands on my stomach and green sparks came out of his hands as he closed his eyes. I felt the place where his hands touched, warm up in a comfortable manner and then saw as Magnus' face turned into a smile and then he laughed and opened his eyes, his cat-like eyes gleaming with happiness. "Magnus what is it?" I asked, I also wanted to laugh.

"Clary, you're pregnant" he said taking my hands. I started crying out of happiness, _I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a family! I'm going to be a Mum!_ I then hugged Magnus tight and whispered "Thank you Magnus, thank you so much"

"No problem Clare-bear, now do you want to tell Jace?"

"Yeah" I whispered. I couldn't get anything more out than a whisper. I was still so overwhelmed at the thought of having a family with Jace. _Jaces' child is growing inside of me! I'm so happy. _

**Jace POV:**

I was pacing in front of the Infirmaries doors, tugging at my hair. _What is taking him so long? Maybe Clary is really sick! Ah, I want to know what's going on!_ Just then Magnus came bursting through the doors with a big smile on his face. _Oh good news!_ I rushed to him and asked in a hurry "What is it? What is wrong with her?"

His smile just got bigger if that's even possible "I think she wants to tell you herself"

With that I ran past him and to my Clary. As I entered the Infirmary I spotted Clary sitting up on a bed, her body racking with sobs. _Oh no, bad news. _I ran to her and as I got closer I saw that she wasn't crying, but laughing. "Clary what is it?" I asked frantically as I took her in a hug.

She looked up and smiled at me with tears running down her face. S_o she was crying. I don't know what to believe anymore!_

"J-jace, I-I got some good ne-news" she got out.

"Well what are they?"

"Jace, I-I-I I'm" she swallowed the lump in her throat from all the crying and started again with the three words I've been waiting to hear for the past 3 weeks "Jace, I'm pregnant"

_**Mwahahahaha cliffy! I know I hate them to but hey, that belongs to a good story. I've got to tell you something tomorrow, something important that involves the story. Review, Favorite and/or Follows would make me happy and tell me to continue the story. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	17. Chapter 17: Bad news and good news

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Because of the thing I wanted to tell you, I'll post an A/N. But anyway back to the story**_

**Jace POV:**

_Oh my Angle! Is this really happening!? It must be a dream! Something this perfect only happens in dreams, right? The love on my life is going to carry my children! A little-me or little-her! _I felt a massive smile form on my face as I looked at Clary whose eyes sparkled with tears and happiness. Then suddenly it all hit me. _I'm going to be a father! I'm going to have a son or daughter!_ _A reduplicate of me or Clary!_ Without wanting it my vision went suddenly black and I just felt the cold floor under me.

**Clary POV:**

I looked at Jace who first had a blank look on his face and then he got such a big smile on his face, that it almost looked unnatural. But then something happened that I didn't expect, Jace just blacked out! Out of nowhere! I don't know what to do! _What the Fuck? What do I do? Did Jace think of the responsibility and then got scared and black out? I don't fucking know!_

"MAGNUS!" I shouted.

He was straight away barging into the doors. He sprinted over to us and then took a look at me and then Jace and back to me. "What happened?" He asked me as he looked back at Jace who was still smiling although he was blacked out.

"I don't know! I told him, then he smiled and then this!" I said pointing at Jaces' face.

"Oh okay, just wait" He said now calm, as he snapped his fingers and a bucket full of water appeared in his hand. I could see little pieces of ice floating inside of them. Then before I could protest, Magnus poured the water over Jaces' head. As soon as the water connected with his skin Jace shot up into a sitting position and looked wildly around the room, then his eyes landed on Magnus and me. I only saw a blur as Jace suddenly picked me up bridal style and spun me around the room. "I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD! I LOVE YOU WORLD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. In that moment Alec and Izzy decided to run into the room to find out what all this shouting was about. Then he put me back down and kissed my face repeatedly always saying "Thank you" between kisses. He had kissed all over my face 4 times before he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me breathless. Then he hugged me tightly to his body and shouted "I LOVE YOU CLARRISA HERONDALE! SO FUCKING MUCH!"

"Oookay, now that we cleared that, although we all already knew that, what's going on?" Izzy asked.

Jace picked me up again and turned us towards Izzy, Alec and Magnus who hugged Alec tight to him. Izzy gave us a questioning look and Alec mimicked her expression while Magnus just smiled broadly at us. Jace spun me once again and said "Clary's pregnant!"

"Oh my Angle!" Izzy squealed and ran over to us and hugged us tight "Congratulation guys!"

After Izzy got dragged away Alec came over and also hugged us "Yes, congrats guys. Oh and one question, why are you so wet Jace?"

"Oh, um, I kind of fainted of happiness and Magnus poured a bucket of water over me" Jace admitted and I could swear I saw a little pink in his cheeks, I laughed and slapped his chest and said "Thanks Alec and Izzy but Jace, can you please put me back down?"

"Nope, I'm not letting you back down until this baby is born" he answered.

"Look, you can do this when I'm waddling around like a swan"

"Fine" he said "But! You are not allowed to go demon hunting and you're never out of my site! Understand!"

"Oh why not? I want to go demon-hunting!"

"Because you're carrying my child and I'm not letting you risk your life if you've got a second life to take care of"

"Awe, okay I understand you don't want to risk our child's life"

"Exactly" he said as he took my face between his hands and kissed me again. "'Kay, I think we're all tired so we should go to bed"

Just then I noticed how tired I really was. I also have been up mostly, throwing up. So we said goodnight to everyone and walked to Jaces' room. As we arrived I walked to his bed and fell asleep straight away.

*****Time skip: at 3 am*****

I suddenly felt a wave of nausea go through me and my eyes shot open and I sprinted out of bed and to the bathroom, opening the toilet and throwing up. A few second later I felt Jace holding my hair up and rubbing soothing circles on my back. He yawned and said "I'm sorry for the morning sickness though, it's kinda my fault" he said sleepily.

"No… no problem" I got out between gags and as I finished I got up and rinsed my mouth then I sat leaned into his arms and put my head in the crock of his neck. I smiled "It just means that the most breathtaking person is growing inside of me" I said as I looked at him in the mirror.

"How do you know that the baby will be absolutely breathtaking?"

"Well duh, you and I are the parents what do you think?"

"True. Now come on I'm still tired"

"Yeah, me too" And as soon as I said that he picked me up and put me down next to him. I snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep.

*****Time skip: 1 week later*****

**Jace POV:**

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. Magnus said that if we wanted to know the gender we should tell him when Clary has a baby bump. It was about 9 am and I was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast for me and Clary. I just wanted to pour the mixture for the omelets into the pan as Clary came rushing into the kitchen shouting "Jace! Jace! You have to see this!"

"See what?" I asked as I put the mixture back down and turned to Clary.

"Come here!" she answered and waved her hands towards her. I sighed and walked over to her. Clary is really excited for some reason and was basically jumping up and down. I was very protective of her; I never let her out of my site for more than 15 Minutes when I didn't know if she was sleeping or not or if I didn't know that someone, who I trusted, was with her. She quickly took my hand and put it on her stomach, where I felt the skin was harder than normal and there was a little bump. My eyes went wide and I looked at her and smiled and laughed.

"Does this mean…?" I started

"Yes, we can call Magnus" she replied at my unasked question.

I kissed her and hugged her tight "Okay, come on. Sit down I'm making omelets"

She also laughed and answered with "Okay"

I continued to make her and mine omelet and after 5 Minutes I came over with 2 plates and set them in front of Clary and next to her, then I sat down next to her. After we finished eating Clary sat down on the couch and I put the dishes in the sink and walked over to Clary, picked her up and placed her back in my lap as I also sat down and took out my phone, dialing Magnus' number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, the high warlock of Brooklyn speaking. Who requires my help?"

"Magnus, its Jace. I think it's time you get your ass over here because Clary's got a baby-bump"

"What already? But she's just 3 weeks into the pregnancy"

"I don't know man, do I look like someone who knows about that stuff?"

"Okay, I'm coming over where are you?"

"In the lounge"

"'Kay give me 5 Minutes" he said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Clary asked after I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Well, he said that it's a bit unnatural that you already have a baby-bump, so he's coming over in a few minutes" Clary looked a bit worried as I said the first part "don't worry honey, it'll all be fine okay? Stop worrying"

"I'll try, but I can't help but worry a bit" she answered

"Yeah I know. But I'll promise you it will be okay" I tried to calm her but I wasn't so sure myself.

"Hello, Clary? Jace?" We heard Magnus' voice down the hallway. I chuckled, Magnus always gets lost.

"In here Magnus!" I called. I heard light 'clicks' of heels as Magnus came down the hallway and into the room. He was wearing long tiger-print pants and a black T-shirt with a rainbow-vest on and like I expected it, shoes with a little heel. His hair spiked up in all directions and was dunked in glitter at the tips. His cat-like eyes were framed by sparkly rainbow eye-shadow. He gasped as he saw us. _What? I'm just sitting with Clary in my lap and my hands on her stomach. _I thought as I rested my head on her shoulder. "My God, you're absolute adorable! I need to take a photo!"

"Fine" I sighed

Because I didn't want to smile but also didn't want to look like a complete douche on the photo Clary smiled and I kissed her check while Magnus took a photo on his phone. "Awe, that's so cute. Okay but anyway I came to check on your child so Jace move your hands so I can place mine on her stomach"

I at first didn't want to move my hands but eventually gave up and Magnus took my place. He closed his eyes and pink sparks came out of his hands. Clary suddenly started giggling and I couldn't help but smile at her cute giggle. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It… it tickles" she got out.

I was still smiling at Clary until I looked at Magnus, Clary was still giggling away but Magnus had his brow furred as if he had to concentrate a lot. I started to get worried as Magnus' eyes suddenly shot open and his face pales. He took his hands off of Clarys' stomach. "Magnus what's wrong?"

"Um, I found out why Clary already has a baby-bump…"

"Yeah, so spill" Clary said as she finally recovered from her giggles.

"Um, there are two reasons" Magnus stuttered on.

"Just tell us!" I slowly got impatient.

"Okay so number one is that the baby is growing faster than normal because you two have more Angel-blood than the average Shadowhunter" I heard Clary gasp

"Does that mean that the baby will also grow up faster?" she asked. _Oh god, hopefully not my kid would have an even shorter life than a normal Shadowhunter. _I thought, now really getting worried.

"No, it's just that the baby will grow faster in the womb, but not when it's growing up" we both let out a breath. "But, Clary could have problems by birth and the… the rate that… that she could die is a bit higher than normally" I took in a sharp breath and Clary just looked very pale.

I took her hands "Clary look at me" she was still staring into space "Clary, baby look at me". I cupped her face and moved it to face me. I saw a tear slide down her face and my heart just took a brutal beating. "Babe, listen. You're one of the strongest persons I have ever met you won't die. You understand me?" I said as I took away her tear with the pad of my thumb. She just nodded and I smiled at her but I inwardly prayed to the Angle that she wouldn't die, that she can't die.

"And what's the second reason?" I asked preparing myself for more bad news.

Magnus' face smoothed a bit and he got his coulor back. He said "These are good news don't worry"

"Well, shoot" I said

"There is more than one baby" Magnus smiled.

"What?" I asked shocked. _I'm going to be father of more than one child! Oh by the Angle I love Clary so much! _I need to hear it one more time to make sure I heard correctly.

"There is more than one baby" Magnus said again. I looked at Clary to see that she had also a massive smile on her face, mimicking my own. I hugged her tighter to me and asked the question we both wanted to ask

"How many?"

Magnus' smile just got bigger and he opened his mouth to say something…

_**Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil :). You have to wait 'till Saturday to find out how many children they're going to have. (I'll give you the explanation why in the next author's note which I'm going to post today) I already chose how many, how they look and what their names are but other from that you can happily give me suggestions! I'm open for anything! What would you like to read during the pregnancy, don't worry there'll be lemons! As always Review, Favorite and/or Follow if you like my story and if you aren't already, but reviews are always welcome! Love ya'll!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	18. Chapter 18: happiness and Sizzy

_**Hey my friends,**_

_**I'm back! I didn't get hurt except for a few bruises and that my legs hurt. I just fell 5 times which is pretty good for a beginner but I can hardly move my legs, but anyway I'm finally back with another chap and more ideas! Also I'm not going to delete that A/N because it's exactly a part of this story like all the other chaps. I'll also try to go in on your suggestions Balletacd.**_

_**-Brownie**_

_Previously_

"_There is more than one baby" Magnus said again. I looked at Clary to see that she had also a massive smile on her face, mimicking my own. I hugged her tighter to me and asked the question we both wanted to ask_

"_How many?"_

_Magnus' smile just got bigger and he opened his mouth to say something…_

**Clary POV:**

Oh my god… this is so much to take in, in five moths I could die AND I have more than one child! I will have to talk to Jace about the whole dying thing again but right now I want to know how many children I'm going to get.

Then Magnus just said one word "Four"

With just that word a mixture of emotions went through me: love, worry, fright, surprise, happiness and fear; along with a train of thoughts: _WHAT! Four children, OH MY ANGEL! Jace will possibly have to raise four children by himself! No! Stop thinking like that you're not going to die! I'm going to be a Mum of four! I'm so happy I could burst!_ Just as I noticed how lucky I am, and got a smile, that was too big for my face, Jace picked me up and swung me around the room, shouting "I love you Clary!" Then he set me back down and kissed me. After about 5 Minutes of kissing he pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine whispering "We're going to be parents of four" then he smiled and turned back to Magnus. He walked over to the Warlock and gave him a man-hug or whatever you want to call it and said "Thank you Magnus, for everything".

The warlock looked surprised but hugged my husband back whilst answering "No problem bud, now do you guys want to know the genders?"

I laughed and walked over to the guys and warped my arms around Jace and buried my face in his chest. He also put his arms around me in a protective way and answered for us both "We talked about this and decided that we would love to know the genders". After he was finished he kissed the top of my head.

"Perfect, so give me a moment I wasn't concentrating on the genders before, just on the reason to why they are growing so fast. That's why I have to place my hands on Clary again"

"Yeah that's fine" I said while moving to stand in front of Jace.

Magnus pulled up my shirt and concentrated again. This tickling feeling returned and I couldn't hold in the giggles. After Magnus was finished he opened his eyes and said "Well, it looks like you Mr. and Mrs. Herondale have produced two girls and two boys"

If even possible Jaces' smile got a mile wider and he turned me around and kissed me deeply again "Two girls and two boys Clary, we're going to have sons and daughters" He laughed against my lips "If this is my life then I don't know what I did to deserve all this luck. I guess I must have done something right"

"Believe me, you did everything right" I whispered back.

"I love you Clary, I love you so much"

"I love you too Jace"

"And" he said as he got down on his knees in front of me and pulled my shirt up "I love you guys so much although I haven't met you yet" he whispered to my stomach as he kissed it four times.

***** while this all happened*****

**Izzy POV:**

I was sitting on Simons' lap in his house watching a movie, I think it's called 'Star wars' but I was anyway not paying attention. I never paid attention to anything except Simon when I was with my vampire-boyfriend. We were just at the part where the bad guy –Darth something- cut the good guys' –Luke (I think) - Hand off and told him he was his father. This reminded me of something that happened about five years ago; the bad guy –Valentine- told the good guy –Jace- that he was his father and the good guy first didn't want to believe it. _**(A/N I couldn't resist to put a 'Star wars' reference there. It's just too easy!) **_Just without all the Hand-cutting-off-part. Jace still has both Hands. Simon notice though that I wasn't paying attention and kissed the top of my head and then he whispered "What are you thinking about, bunny?"

"Just how this Darth something and the Luke-guy are in a way like Valentine and Jace" I answered

"Actually you're right I never noticed that. Mhm. But anyway since you're not watching and I've seen this movie at least a hundred times, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked

"Sure" I answered getting up. I was correctly dressed for the cold autumns in New York. Today I was wearing a loose-fitting black long-sleeved top with see-through floral pattern on the arm _**(A/N Link on Profile) **_and some simple ripped light blue jeans. I was also wearing some black high-heeled boots that had buttons at their sides. _**(A/N Link on Profile) **_Simon was just wearing a light-blue long-sleeved tee that read 'I like you but if Zombies are chasing us, I'm tripping you' in black writing and also some ripped jeans and white sneakers. I walked over and picked up my Apricot colored coat with black stripes _**(A/N Link on Profile) **_and my light-gray beanie and scarf. Simon just simply put on a leather jacket and then put an arm around me "ready to go?" he asked.

"Jup"

"Great then let's go" he said as he took my Hand and walked out of the door of his house. We started to walk to Central Park on the way we picked up a coffee at Satrbucks and continued our little walk as we arrive we sat down next to a tree in all the leaves and started talking. "So how many children do you think Jace and Clary will have? Because I do believe that there is more than one child" I asked.

Simon first looked shocked but then he remembered that Clary told him right away after she found out. "Yeah me too, I don't know I think two or three. I still have to get used to the fact that my best friend is pregnant with the guys' child who still calls me rat-face. That was god damn five years ago! And only once!" he complained.

I just laughed and replied "Yeah, I know. Although it was a little funny"

"Not for me"

"Awe, my poor baby, but because of that I got a little surprise for you." I said as I got an idea.

"And what would that be?" he asked

"You'll find out just close your eyes" he did as I told him and then I reached behind me and grabbed a hand-full of fallen leaves and threw them at his face. His eyes shot open at there were leaves all over his hair and I burst out laughing.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, you are so going to get that back" he said as he smiled mischievously at me.

"Catch me if you can" I shouted as I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. Thank the Angel for my skill of running in high-heels because I'm a Shadowhunter. Simon grabbed two hands full of leaves and ran after me, in human speed of course. He couldn't and wouldn't get caught. We chased each other laughing for about 10 minutes around the park until Simon got tiered and looked around him. As he saw that no Mundane was watching us, he used his vampire-speed too catch up to me than he tackled me to the ground and threw all the leaves in my face. We were laughing away while he was still on top of me and as was both calmed down, he took my face in his Hands and kissed me sweetly. I happily kissed him back and after a while I had to come up for air, but of course Simon wasn't so breathless because he didn't need air. _**(A/N I'm not sure if he need s air in the book or not but in my story he doesn't since he is not alive) **_He smiled down at me and said "I love you Isabelle Lightwood"

I smiled back and replied with "I love you too, Simon Lewis"

_**Awe, this chapter was so fluffy! I hope you enjoyed it and I will maybe update today again, but defiantly tomorrow. I still have to unpack my stuff and go to my Grandparents that live in Germany and tell them of the skiing trip. Anyhow, Please Review, Favorite and/or Follow because I love hearing from you guys. Feel free to PM me or tell me in a review what you would like to see and I will do my best to make it happen. Love ya'll.**_

_**-Brownie**_


	19. Chapter 19: Don't do it, Jace

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday and only so late today, the reason: I have an art assignment tomorrow and with art I always leave everything to last minute. We had to draw 'our own' cover of our favorite book and I, of course, chose TMI. So I drew Valentine, Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy next to each others with the mortal cup in the background and demons behind Valentine. Of course all the Shadowhunters have their weapons and runes ;). It actually looks pretty awesome! I've got a question: Why did no one tell me that I've got so many mistakes in my chaps!? I read my story on my kindle just now and found a hell of a lot of them! I'll try to get all of them out by the end of today. Anyhow…BACK TO THE STORY!**_

***** One month later*****

**Jace POV:**

_-Dream-_

_I was lying on grass somewhere, it was actually quite peaceful until I was blinded by a bright light. I watched the light for a bit as finally again an Angel stepped out of it, the Angel Ithuriel. _

"_Jace Herondale, I've come to tell you, once again, something bad" he said_

"_Oh no, what is it this time?" I asked_

"_Something bad is going to happen to Clarissa, after this happened you will probably want to kill yourself, but I will give you an advice: do not do it, after everything bad, something good happens. Heaven wanted it like this"_

"_What are you talking about? What will happen to Clary? And my children? Will they be Okay?" I asked frantically_

_Suddenly I heard an ear-piercing scream and I knew exactly that it belonged to Clary. _

"_Clary!" I shouted_

"_I can't tell you all this now, you will find out when the time comes. This will also be our last meeting, thank you for saving me and I wish I could save you the pain, but I can't. Listen to me: Don't kill yourself, something good will happen after the terrible event in 48 hours, be aware. Your wife needs you now. Good bye forever Jace Herondale"_

"_Wait! Why can't-"I didn't get to finish my sentence as I suddenly felt something pulling me down._

_-End of Dream-_

I shot up in bed as I felt Clary toss and turn, screaming and shouting next to me. "NO! JACE!" she cried. It took me a moment to notice where I was and as soon as everything came back to me I shook Clary shouting "Clary! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

She calmed down a bit and I took her in my arms. You could finally see that she was pregnant, she already had a round belly and it was nestled perfectly between us. I started to stroke her hair and making 'shh'ing sounds. She finally woke up and immediately started crying hysterically. She put her arms around me and cried into my chest as I held her. "Clary, what's wrong baby?" I asked her.

She pulled away and I cupped her face with both my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. She just opened her mouth to reply but only a loud scream came out as she held her stomach, face constricting in pain. I started to panic and didn't know what to do so I just grabbed my steel that was on the bedside table and drew a relaxation rune on her arm. She took a few deep breaths and finally looked up at me. I only saw pain in her eyes, which caused me pain so I dipped my head down to make her lips meet mine. I kissed her sweetly, she sighed and relaxed in my arms and kissed me back. As we had to come up for air I hugged her tight and then rubbed her stomach, felling it round with my children. _My children_ as I thought this, I smiled and let go of Clary.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" I asked her as she finally calmed down.

"Y-yes. I-I was sitting i-in a-a room a-and you we-were a-a few fe-feet a-away from m-me a-and y-you h-had a knife i-in your ha-hand and th-then you p-put t-the knife through y-your h-h-h-heart" She burst into tears again at the last part but still continued "a-a-and I-I c-couldn't h-help y-y-you I-I tr-tried t-to b-but I-I could-couldn't" She started to sob uncontrollably again and I pulled her into my arms as she sobbed into my chest, letting the tears flow.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here and that will never happen. Shh, all okay" I cooed to her.

"I-I know b-but it-it was so-so real" she got out between sobs.

I kissed the top of her head and held her tight and rocked her back and forth as she tried to calm down. After about half an hour she finally stopped and just took deep breaths. "Thank you, Jace. How late is it?" she asked.

I kissed her forehead again before I looked at my phone and answered with "4:37 am. Come on we should sleep some more" she nodded into my chest and I laid us back down and held her as her breathing became steady again. I also felt myself drift away shortly after and Clary didn't awake screaming in the night again.

*****13:00 o'clock*****

**Clary POV:**

I was sitting between Jaces' legs on a couch in the living room; he had his hands on my stomach and was rubbing circles on it while kissing my neck. "I love you" he whispered in my ear then he bent down and kissed my swollen belly four times at different places "and I love you" he whispered to our children. I sighed and leaned into him. I, thank the Angel, didn't have any cravings yet, but I was still damn emotional, plus I knew I still had to talk to Jace about a thing that has been going through my mind since Magnus told us that I could die. We didn't want to talk about it because it was just uncomfortable for me and Jace just believed that I wouldn't die. But we still had to get this over with so I just simply started with "Jace we need to talk".

He put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder "About what, love?" he asked.

"About the possibility of me dying" I answered.

Jace closed his eyes as if even the thought of that pained him, which it probably did. Then he opened his eyes and said "Clary, believe me you won't die" in the softest voice possible.

"And how do you know that? I could die and when I do I want you to do something" I started to slightly get a little emotional as I said this.

Jace just sighed because he noticed my mood change "Anything" he answered.

"I want you to take care of our children, even if I'm not here to help you. You've got my Mum, Luke, Izzy, Maryse and Robert to do that. Do you understand me? Don't go out and do reckless things because I know you would for sure do that. I don't want that our children have to go through a loss of both parents at such a young age"

"But Clary, I can't live without you, you are my everything. My source of Life. How can I live with that gone?" he answered in a pained voice.

"You will have four little wonders to fill that gap. You'll survive Jace, just promise me you won't kill yourself…"

He looked down, thinking for a moment, after a while he looked back up and said "I swear that I won't kill myself"

"Good, now that that's out of the way, we don't ever have to talk about that again, but we still have to tell my Mum and Luke" I sighed

"We'll do that tomorrow…" he trailed off as he started to nibble at my neck again. I moaned, I also was way more sensitive because of the pregnancy. I felt Jace smile against my neck because he knew exactly what I wanted now…

_**(A/N Lemon)**_

I was so horny lately, so the littlest things could get me to want sex. To get a better reaction out of me Jace took one hand off my belly and moved it to my breasts, they –like everything else- had grown and were the most sensitive spots. Jace defiantly enjoyed it that my breasts had grown, during one sex-session he even said 'they are better to play with now' which just made me hornier. Jace took one of them into his hand and squeezed while he was rubbing my belly and working on a hicky, I moaned out loud and he took that as a satisfaction to move both hands to my tits and to fondle them. I cried out in pleasure and Jace groaned, picked me up and ran to his room that was only a few doors down.

As we were inside Jace locked the door and placed me on the bed. He slid over me, between my legs and smiled down at me devilishly. "You know I read this book on how to pleasure pregnant women, care to find out what I learned?" he asked.

I smirked in a sexy way and replied with "Oh I would absolutely love that"

With that he ripped off my shirt and bra and pulled my yoga pants and panties down, so that I was bare in front of him he growled in an animalistic way and leaned down to ravish my lips. He pushed them open with his tongue and then he massaged my tongue with his. As we were kissing I was so lost that I didn't even notice his hand creeping downwards until I felt a finger inside of me, I moaned into his mouth at the sudden contact. Then he slipped four fingers in and rubbed my clit with his thumb. "Damn your wet Clary" Jace groaned has he opened and closed his fingers inside of me. "Jace! Fuck me!" I cried out loud, he smiled and started to move his fingers in and out of me while rubbing my clit. He moved his mouth to my breasts and started sucking hard, I couldn't suppress all the sounds of pleasure I was making and Jace absolutely loved it; the name calling, the moans and cries, everything. After a while I couldn't take it any longer and shouted "Jace! Ah… Uh… AH! … I… I need you inside me now! Jace, please stick your huge cock inside of me and fuck me into tomorrow!"

"Exactly the reaction I wanted, but since you asked me so nicely I just have to grant your wish" he smirked and pulled his skilled hand out, took of his clothes and replaced his fingers with his long shaft. As he entered me he sucked in a breath and started to move in a slow pace. He was looking as if he wanted to release the animal in him but was waiting for my permission. "Jace... harder!... Faster!" I moaned. Jace saw this as his permission and didn't waist a moment to pound into me, always going as far in as he could, in a fast pace. I cried out his name and now he also was moaning and panting just as hard as I was "Clary!... Oh my Angel!... You're amazing…Uhn… Fucking shit!" he shouted, at this I wrapped my legs around his hips, allowing him to go in even deeper. Jace was holding his weight of me with one hand and with the other he rubbed my belly. "Jace! Don't stop!" soon it was just too much to take and I felt my walls clamping down on Jaces' hard member with a loud "JACE!"

He followed short after also crying out my name as he emptied his seed inside of me. Jace stayed in me for a few moments longer until both our breaths returned to normal before he pulled out and kissed me sweetly. "I love you Clary" he whispered as he lay next to me, my stomach nestled between us. Jace snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him as I drifted off to sleep.

_**Yep, new chap. So I personally think this story is always getting worse… but tell me what you think! Is it getting worse better or is it staying the same? I can't judge that! But if you guys like it I will continue, if you don't… then I still have to decide what I'll do. Anyway as always Review, Favorite and/or Follows make me extremely happy and also tell me to continue. Even if it's only one ;) BTW, OMG Lexi! I can't believe you reviewed 9 times in one day! Only because of you I forced myself to write a chap today! I still love all of my reviewers equally. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	20. Chapter 20: The names

_**Hey,**_

_**Okay so most of you wanted me to continue so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm not gonna take too long on the pregnancy, just this chap still so it's only the name-choosing and btw my story is NOT like Twilight but hey that's your choice. No, I didn't know that pregnant women can get more children when they have sex :P. But anyway to answer your question: No, she still gets 4 children. But now, on to the story**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

I woke up, tangled in Jaces' arms. I smiled and kissed his chest and with that I knew, from the way his breathing changed, that he woke up. Jace wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head whispering "Hey babe"

"Hey Jace" I replied resting my head on his chest, we staid like this for a few minutes until my stomach growled loudly.

Jace chuckled and asked "Are you hungry love? What would you like?"

I thought for a moment and replied with "Mhm, I think I want Pizza… covered in chocolate!" Jace just looked at me like I was crazy. Just then I realized what I had said but I just blushed and smiled sheepishly at him "Cravings I guess, but really, I seriously feel like eating exactly that"

He just nodded and got up, putting on some pants and shirt and then helping me out of bed. With the pregnancy I couldn't do anything except lie, sit and waddle like a duck, but I needed Jaces' help to get up. I went over to the closet and put on some panties and a comfort bra, some pregnancy-pants and a wide shirt since I looked like I was already 4 months pregnant with triplets; the only problem is, is that I am almost 2 months pregnant with 4! We walked out of our room and into the kitchen where we found Izzy and Max, both eating some Pizza. They both greeted us with a "Hey" and Iz then asked "Want some Pizza?"

"Yeah, that's why we came here actually. Clary, why don't you sit down in the living-room and I'll get your Pizza ready?" Jace asked me.

"Thanks" I said while I kissed his cheek and walked over to the couch, waiting for my Pizza.

**Jace POV:**

I was standing in the kitchen getting the rest of the Pizza ready for Clary, _chocolate Pizza, disgusting_. As soon as Izzy saw that I was ruining the Pizza she said "What the hell, Jace? Why are you doing that?"

I sighed and simply answered with "Clary has finally gotten cravings and she asked for this" I said pointing at the slices.

"Why do pregnant women want weird things to eat?" Max asked

"Oh, Izzy will explain it to you" I said grinning devilishly at her.

She gave me a death-glare and started "Oh Jacey but Max asked you-"

"BUT, I got a pregnant wife waiting for her food so bye!" I interrupted her as I walked out of the door. I walked into the living room and sat down beside Clary. "Your diner my lady" I said as I handed her the plate.

She giggled and replied with "Why thank you kind sir" and took the plate. She looked down at it and then she got a glint in her eyes. _What is she thinking?_ Then she balanced the plate on her belly and started to happily eat her Pizza. I just laughed at how she used his stomach as a table, it was too adorable! Clary smiled at me and asked with a mouth full of Pizza "What are you laughing about?"

I calmed down and said "Well, you are using our children as your table! It's just too funny!" she also giggled, the plate almost falling off.

Then she just shrugged and replied with "Well, when you're pregnant you got to use it wisely!"

"True, now come eat up" I smiled and kissed her forehead. She finished after 15 minutes and yawned. "So it's time for bed again?" I commented.

She had her eyes already closed and just nodded so I picked her up and carried her back to our room where I lied her down on the bed and she immediately fell asleep.

*****3 months later, 4 ½ months pregnant*****

**Clary POV:**

I was sitting in the library, reading a book about giving birth and I'm not gonna lie, it is scaring me shitless. I don't want to go through labor! It sounds so painful, even without the extra Angel-blood in my children, which will make the birth even harder! Jace was called to kill a rouge vampire four blocks away, he left about an hour ago with Alec. Izzy was also forbidden to come because Simon knocked her up and she found out two months ago, Simon and Jace were both very protective about us, so the pregnant women stayed at home. Simon also moved in with us because he wanted to be here for his girlfriend and child. Izzy was currently sleeping happily in her room with her baby boy in her stomach. She also already had a baby-bump so Magnus could tell her the details. But anyway, Jace and I had already transformed the spare bedroom next to ours into a nursery for four children, inside you could find two pink and two blue cribs, two changing tables, a rocking chair, a normal white table with a bottle warmer on it and a shelf with four drawers, each drawer for one child. The shelf held about all together 20 bodysuits and 20 pairs of tiny socks. They were so cute! On the changing tables there were also about 100 diapers, like seriously what the Fuck? Jace and I decided that when he would come back that we would choose names, since we left that to last minute. I was due in exactly 2 weeks, on the 5th of March. I was also looking like a whale, I wasn't wearing bras anymore because they were all uncomfortable and too small and my boobs were humungous!

Just as I was lost in thoughts I heard light footsteps padding down the hallway and into the library, just as I finished the book I looked over to the doors to find Jace slipping into the library. "Hey, I thought I would find you here. Ready to find some names?" he asked as he came towards me and kissed me, then he bent down and kissed my belly four times.

"Hi, yep, you and I have got each five boys' names and five girls' names right? And then the other can choose which one they like most" I clarified

"That was the deal" Jace replied as he sat down next to me, picked me up and placed me in his lap, his hands immediately traveled to my stomach, his fingers rubbing little patterns into it. "Good so what have you got?" he asked.

I leaned into his chest and answered with "Well, for my boys' names I've got Nicholas, Jackson, Ian, Dylan and Gabriel"

"Mhm, they're all nice names but I think I'm for Gabriel"

"Good and as a second Name… Stephen" I said.

Jace smiled at me "Do you seriously want to name our children after my relatives?"

"Why of course, we are Herondales we they should have the names of Herondales" I simply answered.

He just kissed me and said "I love you"

"I love you too. Now, what did you choose?"

"Okay, so for boys I thought of Liam, Joshua, Christopher, Tyler and Owen"

"I think I like Tyler best" I replied

"Fine with me, Tyler-William" he said

"Perfect, now girls, so I've got Ella, Annabelle, Lillian, Ashley and Violet"

"My favorite is defiantly Annabelle" Jace commented

"Annabelle-Celine" I added

Jace smiled "And finally I got Baillie, Zoe, Naomi, Alexia and Sophie"

I thought for a moment, all those names sound nice but "I think I'll go with Baillie, it sounds the best"

"Fine with me, then she should be… Baillie-Imogene" he decided

"That sounds perfect. Our children are called Gabriel-Stephen, Tyler-William, Annabelle-Celine and Baillie-Imogene Herondale"

"Those are the cutest names I've ever heard" Jace said and started to rub my belly again and then he bent down to our kids and asked "What do you think guys?" As if they could hear him, they all kicked his hands at the same time.

I giggled and said "I think they like them"

Jace also chuckled and kissed me. _Two more week, _I thought, _two more weeks…_

_**Yeah, so that was another chap. So today I got an Instagram account so if you want to look for me, although I only got like, two pictures up yet, I'm called 'brownielover69' just like with my fanfictions ;). As always Review, Favorite and/or Follow to tell me that you like my story and that I should continue. Feel free to PM me if you want and I you want to read something specific you leave a review or PM to tell me and I will do my best to make it happen. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	21. Chapter 21: The birth

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**so I'm home sick today that's why I updated so early, maybe you'll also get 2 chaps today because I didn't update yesterday… Sawy :). But anyway back to the story!**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****5****th**** of March (Clarys' due date) *****

**Jace POV:**

I was lying in bed with Clary in my arms as she slept happily. She had been really tired lately; she was sleeping most of the time. Right now it was about 13:45 o'clock. Everyone was so worked up about this, Mum re-arranged the infirmary, so that when Clarys' water broke, everything would be ready so she had to do was lie down and deliver my children. I hope it won't be too painful for her but I couldn't concentrate because I was really ecstatic right now, my Babies were due today! I can't wait to meet my sons and daughters; I just hope that everything will go smoothly, that my children will be okay and that Clary won't die. _Stop thinking like this! Clary won't die for fucks' sake! _Just in that momentClary stirred and slowly opened her emerald eyes to meet mine. She smiled up at me and said "Hey Jace"

I smiled back at her "Hi babe, are you hungry, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No but I would like to get up" she answered, as soon as I heard that I shot up, got out of bed and helped Clary to stand up.

"Thank you" she said as she was finally on her feet.

"No problem, now want to see the others? They should be in the library"

"Sure, would love to" she replied. I put an arm around her waist and then we walked out of the door and headed to the library. On the way she asked me questions about our children like "What do you think they will look like?"

I chuckled and replied with "Well, I think that our girls will be beautiful like you and I think when they'll grow up they will be some beautiful women. And our boys, I hope they will take shadowhunting seriously and that they are charming and not too cocky, although a little bit isn't too bad. Though I don't know how they will look like"

She also giggled and slapped my chest playfully as we finally arrived in the library. I looked around the room to find Mum, Dad, Jocelyn, Luke and to my surprise Alec and Magnus, sitting in the room and chatting along. Jocelyn and Luke both came here this morning to be there for Clary, but I just had to ask "Hey guys, oh, what are you doing here Alec and Magnus?"

"Well, can't I be here for when my sister-in-law gives birth to my brothers babies? And Magnus also wanted to come, plus, he is going to help Clary give birth" Alec replied.

Clary giggled and said "Hey, and thanks Alec"

"No probes, now come over here, I want to see how my nieces and nephews are doing" Alec said.

Just as Clary started to walk over to him she stopped and screamed, clutching at her stomach. Everyone looked at her in shock until Clarys' head snapped up and she smiled at me "I think my water just broke" she said in a shaky voice. I looked down to really find her pants wet. _Oh my Angel, my children are coming now! Clarys' water broke! I can't believe this! _I smiled back at her and then Maryse came over to us and said "Okay, Clary, stay calm. Jace go take Clary into your room to get changed. Magnus, follow me into the infirmary. Alec, Jocelyn and Luke, I'm sorry but you have to stay here and wait, but Jocelyn, I'll get you if we need your help" as she also smiled at Clary. Everyone nodded and I slowly led Clary out of the library and back to our room. I knew she was in pain by the expression she wore. We finally reached our room and I helped Clary change into a loose fitting white dress and then led her back to the infirmary.

After a very long walk we finally made in there and Clary lay down on the, for her prepared, bed with Magnus and Maryse standing at the end of it. I sat down in the chair beside her and took her hand "Clary, we're going to be parents soon. I love you so much" I said to her

"I know, I love you too" she replied and took my face in her hands and pulled me in for a little kiss. After it, she put up her legs, so you could look between them, and leaned back on the stack of pillows behind her. Just then she screamed again as a contraction hit and squeezed my hand so tight, I thought it would break.

At the scream Mum pulled Clarys' dress up the reveal her…um… lady bits and looked down there. "Oh Angel, Okay, Clary it seems like you are already 5 cm dilated, so it shouldn't take too much longer until you can push" Mum informed us.

"Okay" Clary chocked out.

"You're going to be fine, just think of our little kids and how beautiful they will be" I tried to reassure her as I kissed her fore head. Clary just nodded and let out a loud grunt as another contraction hit. This went on for about an hour, me trying to soothe Clary and she just shouting at every contraction. My right hand has already snapped and Clary is currently working on my left. Mum has also drawn an iratrze on my right arm and it would be soon healed so that Clary can squeeze the shit out of it again. At this last contraction Maryse said "okay Clary, you're ready by your next contraction I want you to push"

Clary nodded, she was very exhausted, her forehead was covered in sweat and her beautiful red hair was sticking at her temples. She looked at me with fear in her eyes "Jace…I can't do this, I'm not strong enough. I don't want to give birth" she said taking a deep breath.

"No Clary, you can do this you're the strongest person I know, it's anyway almost over"

She nodded "Thanks Jace"

I smiled at her and then a contraction hit again "Okay Clary, push!" Magnus said. Clary pushed as hard as she could while she squeezed my hand and cried out loud.

"You're doing great, babe" I said

"Very good Clary, the head of number 1 is out just one push and you have your first child" Magnus said, who took over as Mum left to tell the others what's going on. Just after the contraction stopped Mum and Jocelyn came barging into the doors. My mother-in-law went straight away to my wife's side and also took one of her hands. "Clary, I'm here now" Jocelyn said as she brushed away a sticky strand of Clarys' hair. Clary gave her a weak smile and soon she had to push again. She pushed with all her might and moments after that I heard the most beautiful sound I will ever hear, a little cry. I looked over at Magnus to find him holding a little pink baby, _my baby. "_Well guys, it looks like the boys wanted to come out first" he said as he handed me my baby boy. I took him in my arms and showed him to Clary, while I smiled at her. Clary cried of happiness as she stretched her hands out to hold him. She cried even more as she gazed at the beautiful face of our son. He had little gold strands of hair and beautiful gold eyes, just like mine. He also had my nose, but he had Clarys' eye and mouth shape and little freckles, like Clarys', all over his face. "This is Gabriel-Stephen Herondale" Clary whispered.

Then Jocelyn took her grand-son and left to clean him off, just as Clary got another contraction and pushed with all her might. After two painful pushes there was another cry, the cry of my second son. Magnus passed him carefully to me again and once again, I stared into amazing gold eyes, just this time my son had frizzy red hair at the top of his head, just like his mothers. My boy also had my eye and mouth shape. He had high cheek bones and full lips, also he had Clarys' little button nose. "Say 'Hello' to our second son, Tyler-William Herondale" I said as I handed him to Clary and she also, gazed at our son in awe. After he was taken away for cleaning and again two painful pushes later our third kid was out. This time it was a girl. She was placed in my arms and I looked at the exact same striking green eyes of her mother, she had blond hair and all her mother's features. Same shape of mouth, eyes and face. The only thing she had form me was her beautiful gold hair, except of that she looked exactly like Clary minus the freckles. I handed Clary her first daughter as she said "This will be Annabelle-Celine Herondale"

As soon as Clary said this, her mother came back in with Gabriel in her arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and Jocelyn placed him in one of the cribs near the bed. Clary handed Jocelyn Annabelle. She walked back out of the door and at the same time Maryse came in with Tyler and she placed him in the crib next to Gabriel. "Okay Clary, last one then you're done" Magnus reassured her.

"You are doing great Clary, one more. Look at our beautiful children already. Come on one more, I know you can do this" I whispered in her ear.

As the second-last contraction he she shouted out "Thank the Angel!"

"The head is out! One last push Clary" Magnus said.

The last contraction hit finally and I could tell from Clarys' face that it was the most painful yet. "FUCKING HELL!" She cried out as she, once again broke my hand. I heard my bones snap at the same times as I heard another little scream. My fourth child is finally born, I was crying of happiness and a little bit of pain right now. "Clary! You did it! We are parents now!" I whisper-shouted, overjoyed that everything went well and kissed her on the lips. "Jace, Clary here's your second daughter" Magnus said as he handed us our child. She had slightly orange strawberry-blond hair and emerald eyes with little flecks of gold. Her little checks were sprinkled with freckles and her full lips were a rosy color. She had Clarys' button nose and my eye and mouth-shape and you could already see little curls like mine in her little tuffs of hair. Clary smiled at me and kissed me "this is our last member of the new family for now, Baillie-Imogene Herondale" she said as we pulled away. Maryse reached over and took her for our hands to clean her. Moments after she left Jocelyn came back with Annabelle in her arms. Not too far after Jocelyn, Maryse came back in with Baillie. After Clary had gotten all the after-birth out I sat next to her. Jocelyn and Mum both came over and gave us our children and then they went on the other side and gave us our boys. _Finally, my wife and children all in one place, I couldn't wish for more. I've got a family of my own._

**Clary POV:**

I was so worn out from giving birth that I could sleep straight away, but seeing all my beautiful children in mine and Jaces' lap gave me more energy to stay awake. Jace had an arm around my waist, holding me close while I rested my head on his shoulder. I had Annabelle in my arms and Jace had Tyler in his arms while Baillie and Gabriel were tapping with their little hands at each other. They were so adorable! Anna was asleep in my arms while Tyler was touching Jaces' face repeatedly. Jace smiled at his son and tickled his belly, making a cute giggle escape Tys' little lips. Jace also laughed and then chaos started. Everyone barged into the room with balloons, flowers and teddies in their hands. As they saw us they ran over to us, Luke gave me a big hug and said "Awe, congrats Clary. "

"Thanks Grandpa" I said giggling

"Ehy, no calling me Grandpa yet!"

"But that's what you are now!" I told him

He just sighed and said "guess you're right. Now, where are the cuties?"

"Right here" Jace answered as he showed him our children.

"They are really adorable. May I?" Luke asked

"Of course" I answered as I handed him Anna "This is Annabelle" I added

Luke smiled at me and walked over to Mum as they played with Annas' little fingers. Then everyone gave us hugs and congratulations. Max was the first to ask "Can I also hold one of them?"

"Of course Maxi" Jace said and carefully handed him Gabe "This is Gabriel"

Max looked down at Gabe in wonder then he smiled and looked up at Jace "He looks just like you" Max commented. Then he looked back at my son "Hey little guy, I'm Max, your Uncle" he cooed to him. Then Gabe reached up and patted Maxs' check. Max giggled, my son was being so cute.

Maia came over next and picked up Baillie "And who's this little princess?" she asked as she rocked my daughter in her arms.

I smiled and answered with "That's Baillie"

"She's beautiful" Jordan said as he came up behind Maia and had a look at Bae.

"Thanks" Jace replied. This went on for about 15 Minutes, we ended up with Annabelle still in Mums' arms, Tyler in Alecs', Gabriel in Izzys' and Baillie in Jordans'.

But suddenly I felt this weird wave go over me, it felt like something was tearing at my insides but I couldn't cry out in pain because I was already fading, the only thing I could still see, hear and feel were Jaces' worried eyes as he asked me what was wrong. I could only hear my own voice very faintly as I said "I-I don't know. I feel pain from the inside of my body" in a weak voice. "Magnus?" Jace asked worried. The only thing I could hear before my senses left me was Magnus' voice saying "I feared that this would happen. Everybody out of the room"

_**Dun dun daaaaa! I know I'm being a bitch stopping the chap there but…yeah. So, I've got two things to tell you first of all if you plan on hating me because you suspect something, I've got a tip for you my friend! Wait and see! That is my great tip! And second of all, I just found these two games: the dumb ways to die game, which is actually pretty awesome and 'flappy wings', now I tell you something to that game: DO NOT PLAY IT! IT WILL DRIVE YOU NUTS! I just had it for about 10 Minutes and it already make me want to throw my kindle against a wall. So if you plan on making yourself mad, this is the game for you! So anyway that was everything, so as always Review, Favorite and/or Follow, it tells me to keep going! Also feel free to PM to tell me your suggestions on what you would like to read and I will do my best to make them happen. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	22. Chapter 22: darkness

_**Hey dudes,**_

_**So I don't know how many chapters there will still be in this story… so I think I will still do a few but not so many :(. I'll tell you at the beginning of the last chapter what I plan to write what I gonna do. So I think that was everything…Yep, okay on with the story**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Magnus POV **_**(Finally! Oh I love him! But not as much as Jace…)**_**:**

As soon as I finished talking everybody looked at me shocked and Jace just got white as a sheet. "I said, EVERYBODY GET OUT! The spell I'm going to use to help Clary is too powerful for you and it would just hurt you. In this moment Clary could be dying and I could be saving her, but not when you all are here!" I shouted.

As they heard that everyone snapped out of it, everyone but Jace, and rushed out of the door. I looked at Jace and he hadn't moved, he only whispered "No, no, no, no" repeatedly.

"Alec, Simon!" I called after them as they were just about to leave. They turned around and looked at Jace, then at me and nodded. The boys ran over to us, took Jace by his arms and dragged him out. As soon as Jace recognized what happened, he tried to break free out of Alecs' and Simons' iron grip, all while shouting "NO! I want to stay here! NO! CLARY!" But he was too weak, also Simon had vampir-strenght and Alec was generally very strong. _ That's my husband, _I thought, _No! No time to swoon! Clary is important! _As they reached the door Alec looked back at me and I gave him an apologetic look, he nodded and left the room.

I closed my eyes and started chanting the spell, which could save her life. I moved my hands repeatedly over her body and after 15 minutes, I was starting to get worried, The spell should make her life-signs stronger, instead I could feel that they were slowly getting weaker. _This is stronger than I thought. _For the next hour I tried every spell that could help her, but the signs were still fading slowly. _I can't help her; we are going to lose Clary. _With this thought the tears that I've been holding in this past hour finally spilled. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, while the tears spilled out of my eyes. _I've got one last chance…_ With blurred eyes I moved my hands into my jacket pocket, for emergencies like this, I got a special potion. I took out the light blue, bubbling liquid and poured it down Clarys' throat. _This one has a bad aftereffect though. _I didn't care at the moment; I just wanted Clary to live. After the glass vial was empty, I felt how her life-signs stopped fading, but instead became steady. They were very weak, but still there. The potion kept Clary alive…..but she could never wake up.

**Clary POV:**

As soon as I closed my eyes I was being pulled down by darkness, which I knew I couldn't escape. I tried my hardest to fight against it, because I knew exactly that at the bottom of this fall, death would be waiting for me. I was struggling against the invisible force for what seemed like years, but was probably only half an hour. I could faintly hear chanting, probably coming from Magnus, and felt little sparks on my skin, which told me to stay strong, because everyone was fighting for me. I was slowly losing hope, as I could feel that the final drop is always coming closer. In these last minutes, my whole life flashed in front of my eyes; I saw the little pixie that a little Clary caught in the bushes as she was 2.

I saw my first meeting with Magnus.

I saw the time when Mum introduced me to Luke and how he, from that time on, became my only father.

I saw how a little I went to kinder garden and meet Simon.

I saw my first day of elementary school.

I saw my first day of high school.

And then, the most exciting part of my life; I saw the day I meet Jace, in Pandemonium.

I saw our first kiss, and then the day we found out we were siblings.

I saw how he shouted at me in Alicante, and then the first time he died.

I saw how we found out that we weren't siblings, and how happy we were from that day on.

I saw all the wars we went through.

I saw all the dates we went on and the day he finally proposed,

The day we married,

Our honeymoon,

The day I told him I was pregnant.

And the most recent memory, my children, my beautiful children. They are little wonders; at least I got to see them once.

It all played before my eyes, the good, the bad and the beautiful moments. Then they slowly faded away and the pulling became stronger. _Goodbye Mum, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Max, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Jordan, Simon and Izzy. I love you all. But most important; Goodbye Gabriel, Annabelle, Tyler and Baillie, Mummy loves you very much and will always watch over you. And finally, Goodbye Jace, my love, my husband, my soul mate, I love you with all my heart. _But suddenly, the pulling got less and stopped and I just floated around in Darkness, unable to do anything. The only thing I could hear were soft sobs.

**Jace POV:**

"NO! LET ME GO! CALRY!" I shouted as I was pulled away from my source of life. _This can't be happening, this isn't happening. This is all a terrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up with Clary in my arms any minute. _I thought as I was on the other side of the infirmarys' doors._ But what if it is happening? What if this is real? There is still a chance that Clary can live, right? _My breathing had become ragged as I started pacing in front of the door. Simon went over to Izzy and held her tight; as I looked around the room I could see that the others had all their lovers in a tight embrace. Luke had Jocelyn, Jordan had Maia, Simon had Izzy and Dad had Mum in his arms. Max was wedged between Robert and Maryse. Then Alec came strolling out the door, I looked him in the eyes and took his shoulders. I shook him while shouting "What is going on!? Is she going to live!? Is this a dream!? Please tell me that this is a dream!"

Alec looked at me like I was a puppy, about to die. "Jace, I don't know and no, unfortunately this is not a dream, I'm sorry"

I felt absolutely lost, now I could just wait and hope. I let go of Alecs' shoulders and started pacing around the room, pulling at my hair. _No, no, no, no Clary is not dying! There is still a chance that she can live. _One hour has already passed and I was still walking in circles around the room, about 20 minutes ago I left to put my kids to bed and they were now happily sleeping down the hallway. Five minutes later Magnus walked out of the room, I looked at him with a little hope, but then he lifted his head. All hope left me as I saw his face, he looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, tears were running down his face. I know what that meant, Clary left us. _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! _I felt everything inside of me break, my wife, my soul mate, my love, my everything, my whole world, my life was just gone. I fell to my knees and started crying into my hands, I was sobbing loudly but I still had to know for sure "I-is...sh-she…" I tried to get out between sobs.

Magnus already knew what I meant "Y-yes and no" he was also sobbing lightly.

I looked at him confused but still broken "Wh-what d-do y-you me-mean?

Magnus took a deep breath to help his sobbing and spoke to everyone "She is alive, barely. I had to give her a potion that will keep her alive, but she will never wake up again. It is like when Jocelyn took that sleeping potion, just this time nothing and no one can wake her back up. She can also feel and hear but not respond"

At this I started to weep again, but now everyone cried with me. Jocelyn cried into Lukes' shoulder while he held her and also shed tears. Maia was held by Jordan, they also were both crying. Izzy couldn't stop to cry because she was pregnant and Simon just held her while sobbing, but he was shedding a tear since vampires couldn't cry. Max was crying into Mum, while she leaned into Dad and tears were also coming down her face, Dad had a tear flowing out of his eye but still kept strong. And I was here kneeling on the ground, not knowing what to do anymore. Alec crouched down in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was crying into his shoulder as he just patted my back and soon after I also felt two wet patches on my shoulder.

After about 10 Minutes I have slowly calmed down, I knew what I needed to do now. I got up, of the floor and asked Magnus "Can I see her?"

He just nodded, at a loss of words and I went past him, into the infirmary. He followed me and it broke my already broken heart a bit more to see Clary lying there, not moving. I felt the urge to leave the room again, I can't stand to see her like this, but I know I have to get through this, just once, and then I must never go back in here again. I walked over to her slowly and looked down at her; she and her dress were still covered in blood from giving birth. I turned to Magnus and asked "Can you clean her up?" in a quiet voice. He again nodded and snapped his fingers and a moment later Clary was lying there in clean clothes and she also was cleaned.

"Better?" I heard Magnus' faint voice. Now it was my turn to nod as I walked over to Clarys' side and sat down in the chair next to her, and took one of her small hands in mine, this was the exact position we were in two hours ago. Two hours, before two hours everything still seemed perfectly fine and happy, and now? Everything was just Gray; I have lost the color in my world, the light in my darkness, the answer to my question.

**Clary POV:**

I was lying there, in darkness, wondering what happened or where I am. I could only lightly feel the hard bed under me. I very faintly heard doors open and then the voice of an Angel said "Can you clean her up?" It was Jaces' voice; I wanted to cry out "Jace, Jace! I'm here, I'm alive! Jace!" But I couldn't move anything; I couldn't even find my own voice. Then I felt that I suddenly had clean clothes on again, I could tell because the hem of my dress wasn't clinging to my body anymore and I was replaced by a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Better?" I heard Magnus say. A moment later I felt someone take my hand. I felt something wet fall on my face, probably a tear. Then I felt something warm and soft press against my forehead and then on my lips. "I love you Clary" I heard Jace say very closely to me "I won't let you down on my promise; I will take care of Gabriel, Tyler, Annabelle and Baillie. I love you so much" Then he kissed me again and suddenly all the warmth left me. I wanted to scream at Jace to not leave me alone, to stay, but I couldn't I could just lie here and listen as his soft footsteps went away.

_**So yeah, everyone needs a sad chap once in a while, but I still hope you liked it and don't worry it will get happy again. As always Review, Favorite and/or Follow, it tells me to keep going. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to read in my story, feel free to PM me or leave a Review with your suggestion. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	23. Chapter 23: Clary

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**So this will be the happy chappy :). It may seem sad at first but it's happy. Read and find out.**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****1 week later*****

**Jace POV:**

I was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, well; I haven't gone anywhere else except this chair. Right after I said 'Goodbye' to Clary, I went here. I couldn't stop myself; my legs went on their own accord. My kids remind me so much of her. Tyler has her flaming hair, Gabriel has her beautiful facial features, Annabelle has her amazing green eyes and Baillie was a perfect mixture of me and her. I miss her so much. I've only been a shell of myself, I haven't seen anyone, I haven't talked to anyone, I don't eat, sleep or any kind of that. I probably look like shit but I don't care. Why should I look normal when there is no one to make me normal? I closed my eyes and willed myself not to cry, I've been crying too much lately, can a person cry everyday for hours? I don't know, but that's what I do. I wasn't paying attention so I also didn't hear the door to the nursery open.

**Alec POV:**

Mum called me and told me to talk to Jace, he was still my parababtai. No one has seen him in a week though. As I entered my old home, I straight away noticed how everything seemed lifeless without Clary. I know I haven't been the best brother-in-law, but I've really come to love that girl, especially since I see how happy she made Jace. I went to the first place I thought he was, the nursery. I opened the door and I was right, there was a whitchlight on one of the tables, just enough so that I could see Jace. I guess it was so dark in here because the kids were sleeping, as I came closer to Jace, I stopped in my tracks. "Jace" I whispered. Finally he noticed me and lifted his head to look at me. _By the Angel, _Jace was only skin and bones; he has obviously eaten nothing this whole time, at least that's what it looks like. He looks unnaturally slim, he also had black rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and then I looked into his eyes. They were a dull, lifeless shade of gold; the spark that always seemed to light in his eyes was gone. "Jace, why are you doing this to yourself? Didn't you promise Clary that you won't kill yourself? Like this you sure will" I said as I crouched down in front of him to look into his eyes.

He looked away and for the first time in a week he spoke. In a raspy and weak voice he said "I said that I won't kill myself, but I didn't say that I won't hurt myself"

I looked at him shocked then I thought of something, I got up and looked at him "Stay here" I told him. He just nodded and I left the room and went into the kitchen, I looked for something to eat and found a banana, then I filled a glass with water and walked back into the nursery. "Come on Jace you need to eat and drink"

I opened the banana for him and held it out to him. "I'm not hungry" he replied.

"Yes, you are. Now eat this" he looked at me, then at the banana and slowly took it. Jace had a little bite and gave it back to me.

"Can you now leave me again?" he asked.

"No, you need company and I don't see anyone but me here" I answered.

He sighed "You know that you are very stubborn Alec?"

"Oh I know" and with that I sat down on the ground and Jace did the same. We spent the rest of the day talking, changing diapers, feeding the kids and playing with them. They are so cute! I love being an Uncle; maybe I should talk to Magnus and ask if we could adopt a little one of our own. But after a while I got too tired and fell asleep on the ground.

**Jace POV:**

After Alec had fallen asleep I noticed how lucky I was to have him as parababtai, of course he had his bad sides, but today was actually nice. He even made me laugh once; it felt good to have a little company. The kids were a little off today, but I didn't make a big deal out of it. But now they were tapping their cots repeatedly. I walked over to Annabelle and as soon as she saw me she stretched her hands out to me. I picked her up and walked over to the other they all wanted to be held. _Oh Angel this will be hard._ I somehow managed to take all the kids in my arms and made sure they couldn't slip from my grasp. Then Baillie looked at the door and back to me, she stretched her little arms towards the door and as the others saw that they did the same as her. _Weird, what do they want me to do? _I walked in the direction of the door, around Alec, and they all put their hands down as I reached it. Gabe looked at me and pointed down the hall, I went in the direction I was told to and as I reached the infirmary, Tyler pointed at the door. I sucked in a breath, _I know what they want; they want to see their mummy. I don't know if I'm ready. _"I-I don't know Ty" I said to him, he just stretched his hands more eagerly towards the doors. I sighed "Fine"

I pushed the doors open with my foot and stopped. I can't stand this Clary lying there, nothing moving except her chest, I just wanted to turn around and leave as all the kids moved their arms in Clarys' direction. I know what I had to do, so I walked in slow steps towards the love of my life. I set Gabriel, Baillie, Annabelle and Tyler down in the crook of Clarys' arms and on her stomach. I watched as all my children each touched their lips to Clarys' face. Annabelle kissed Clarys' forehead, Tyler her nose, Baillie her left cheek and Gabe her right. I watched my children in wonder as Baillie reached over and tapped me lightly, since she was closest to me, and then she touched he mothers' lips. _Do they want me to kiss her? _As if Tyler could read my mind he nodded. "Okay guys, what is going on? What do you want me to do?" I asked them. To answer me Gabe just patted Clarys' lips again.

"Okay" I said as I leaned down and lightly touched my lips to hers again. This brought back memories of us kissing and I started to cry, knowing that we could never do that again. I pulled away from Clary, closed my eyes and let the tears flow.

**Clary POV:**

I was still floating around in darkness for what I guessed was a weak, but it could easily also be a year, a moth or just a day. I don't know. No one has come to visit me since everyone said goodbye just as this floating started. I guess it was too painful for everyone to see me like this, so they decided to not make the pain any bigger. I just hope no one forgot me. Just as I started to accept that I would never wake up and nobody will come to see me, hope started to flare inside of me as I heard doors being opened. I heard light footsteps come closer; these footsteps could belong to no other than Jace. I wanted to shout at Jace, to cry to help me but I couldn't. I felt as four light, soft and warm something's were placed in my arms and on my stomach. Then it hit me… my children! My children were here to see me! Oh how I wish that I could open my eyes and look at them. I felt something hot and wet press onto my fore head, nose and cheeks.

With the first touch I felt lighter, like I could fly out of this cave of darkness. With the second touch I felt more aware of everything, I could feel a little breeze, which I couldn't feel before and I was aware of Jace sitting next to me and my kids sitting on me. With the third touch I felt strength coursing through me, almost enough that I could open my eyes. With the fourth touch I was even closer to moving my fingers and arms, now it was just as if I would be sleeping at night and not in some deadly darkness. I just needed one more touch to wake up.

A few seconds later I felt a small Hand tapping at my mouth. "Okay guys, what is going on? What do you want me to do?" I heard Jace say. His voice sounded raspy and weak, like he didn't speak in weeks. I felt that tapping again except now it came from another direction. "Okay" Jace said. _YES! Yes Jace! Kiss me! I'll wake up!_ I felt his soft lips against mine and a wave of energy went through me and all too soon Jace pulled away and I opened my eyes. A wave of happiness went through me as I could finally see all the candles again, giving the room a fairy-tale glow. I looked down to see all my kids looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at them and took them into my arms, giving them a good squeeze. They all put their arms on me and I still couldn't find my voice to laugh, so I gave everyone of them a kiss on their foreheads and sat up. I placed them in my lap and looked over at Jace, he had his eyes closed and a tear escaped his eye. So he didn't see me yet, that's why I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away.

**Jace POV:**

Was sitting there unable to look at Clary any longer until I felt a soft hand on my cheek, it was small but still too big to be one of my kids' hands. That's why I quickly opened my eyes and they immediately landed on creamy skin, I followed the arm and looked up to see Clarys' emerald eyes looking at me. She smiled at me and I was shocked at first before a wave of relief and happiness went through me and I pulled Clary into a tight hug, then I released her and took her face in both my hands, then I kissed her desperately. I felt her respond like all those other times and for the first time in a week I felt like I could take on the world again.

We broke away for air and my hands were still on her face, I moved my thumbs over her cheeks and leaned my forehead against hers and whispered "I missed you, I missed you so much. I thought I could never see you again, I love you Clary"

She smiled and said "I missed you too, it was so lonely in the darkness" I didn't know what she meant but I was too happy to care. My life has just come back to me, I laughed and more tears came out of my eyes, just this time out of happiness. I felt complete again; everything had its color back. Everything was perfect.

_**Yay, new chapter. Didn't I say that I would get happy again? Magnus said: Nothing and no one can wake her up. He should have said: Nothing and no one can wake her up…except Brownie. Well anyway, I'm going to go swimming with my friends now so toodles. As always Review, Favorite and /or Follow, it tells me to keep going, love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	24. Chapter 24: Gone

_**Hey,**_

_**Sorry that I didn't update a new chapter yesterday, but I started a new fanfic, it's not the ‚Can you forgive me?' fanfic I was talking about (BTW I'm still gonna write that one) in one of my A/Ns but a Q&A fic. I you want you can check it out ;) Anyway on with the story.**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

I pulled away to look at Jace probably and I gasped at what I saw. He was thin, like really thin and he had black circles under his eyes. He looked very exhausted and tired. Also his normally perfect, wavy golden locks were looking a bit dull and greasy.

He noticed my gasp of shock and asked "Clary, are you okay?"

"No. By the Angel, Jace, look at what you've done to yourself! Have you even looked into a mirror? When was your last shower? When was your last decent sleep? When your last time you've eaten something?" I asked in a hurry

"Clary, Clary, calm down. First of all that doesn't matter because you are awake again and second-"

"Jace, just tell me" I cut him off.

He sighed and took my hands and thought for a moment and then he answered with "Well, no, I haven't looked into a mirror. Is it bad?"

"Very"

"Okay anyway. My last shower was before one week, my last decent sleep was before one week and my last meal was a few hours ago" he admitted.

"And what did you eat?" I asked him.

"Alec forced me to eat a banana, but I only had a little bite" he answered, looking into my eyes.

_Bless that boy; at least Jace had something to eat. _I thought as I pulled Jace in for another kiss. "You know you shouldn't always do that, hurt yourself when I'm so much as scraped by a demon"

"I know, but this time you could've really not have woken up" he replied.

"That's true, but now you listen to me; we are going to get you good sleeps rights after we bring these little cuties to bed understand? And then, in the morning you will have a shower and then a massive breakfast." I ordered and kissed the heads of our babies.

"Fine" he grumbled and stood up. As I got up I nearly fell because I wasn't used to standing anymore. Jace helped me to steady myself and after he made sure that I was standing securely on my legs he bent over and picked up Baillie and Gabriel, that left me to pick up Tyler and Annabelle. Tyler and Annabelle looked at me with childish happiness gleaming in his golden and her green eyes. I smiled down at them and kissed their foreheads again and they giggled. Tyler then started to yawn and it was so cute! They were all so cute. I still can't believe that I'm a mother now, but holding my children in my arms like this just filled me with motherly love and happiness.

We finally arrived at the door to the nursery and I opened the door and stepped in, just too almost trip over something, or should I say someone? I looked down to see Alec lying on the floor, happily sleeping and snoring. I laughed and turned to Jace. "Jace, why is Alec sleeping on the nurseries' floor?"

He smiled at me and answered with "Well, you see we were playing with the kids all day and he has too exhausted to move so he fell asleep on the floor"

I giggled again and said "Whatever you say" as I carefully walked around Alec and put Anna and Ty into their beds, then Jace came over and put Gabe and Bae in their beds. We walked around Alec again and to our room. I walked over to my bedside table and took my phone, then I turned to Jace and said "You get ready, I'll be back in a sec" With that I left the room and went back to the nursery, which was just one room over. I put my phone on camera and shot a photo of Alec on the ground. Then I left the room again and closed the door and walked back to our bedroom. Jace was already lying on the bed without a shirt and pyjama-bottoms. I changed into some sleeping shorts and a loose tank top and moved to lie down next to him. I kissed him quickly and whispered "Goodnight" against his lips.

He smiled and also answered with "Sleep well" as he wrapped his arms around my waist and in less than a second he was asleep.

*****Time skip: In the morning*****

**Izzy POV:**

I was lying in my bed at 11 am, Simon wasn't here. He was doing some vampire-stuff, but I couldn't care less because I was still grieving about Clary, I wasn't as wrecked as Jace though. He hasn't left the nursery since that evening. _I shouldn't be grieving actually, you only grieve when someone died, but Clary didn't die. She's just basically asleep. I should get a hold of myself; I'm being a bad friend and almost parababtai, I shouldn't be sitting here, I should be visiting her and telling her about what has been happening around here lately. Magnus said she can hear, didn't he? _ I decided that I really am a bad sister-in-law with just sitting here, doing nothing. That's why I made a decision; I'm going to visit Clary. I knew it will cause me pain, but I can do this. I got up and started to slowly walk towards the infirmary. I stopped in front of its doors and took a deep breath. _I can do this. _I pushed the handle to the door down, closed my eyes and entered.

As I opened my eyes again, I almost got a heart attack. WHERE THE FUCK IS CALRY? Thoughts were running wild in my mind. _Has she woken up? Has someone kidnapped her? Where the hell is she? Where could she have gone? Has Magnus found a cure? _I bolted out of the door to find Jace and I was running to the place I knew he would be for sure, the nursery. I ran for it and threw open the door. I found a sleeping Alec on the ground, but no Jace. Because of this I got more worried and decided to kick my brother. As soon as my foot connected with his ribs he gasped and sat bolt upright.

Because of the fast action he groaned and held his back and his side. "Ah Izzy, what the fuck, this is not a nice way to wake up in the morning, especially since I slept on the floor" he moaned in pain.

"First of all, stop being such a wuss" I said and he glared at me "second of all, quit swearing or say what the hell, we've got five kids present" I continued as I held my little baby-bump "and finally, get off your bottom and help me find Jace and Clary, they are both gone!"

As soon as the words left my mouth he stood up and waltzed out of the room, I followed him and he was in the library calling "Jace!" then he walked into the kitchen, as he didn't see him there he went to the training room, again no sign of Jace.

"Where is he?" I asked Alec as I was trying to catch my breath. The pregnancy was slowly taking its toll on me.

"There is just one more room he could be in, but he doesn't go there because it reminds him so much of Clary" My older brother mumbled as he already sped away and down the steps to the second floor, as he reached it, he bolted down the hallway. He stopped in front of the door to his bedroom and looked at me.

I just nodded and Alec slowly opened the door, he stepped inside and I heard him gasp. Curios of what would surprise him I also walked inside and stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw what made Alec gasp. Jace was lying on his bed, with Clary in his arms and his hand was going through her hair, as if she truly was only sleeping.

I snapped out of it first and burst out "Jace! What the hell! Clary should be in her bed in the infirmary! Not in your bed! What are you even thinking! Stealing her in a not-wake able state, just to sleep with her body? That is sick!" I wanted to continue my rant as Jace cut me off.

"Shh, Izzy. You are going to wake her up!" he whisper-yelled.

I just stared at him in disbelief. _He has truly lost his marbles. _I thought. Just as I was about to tell him again that Clary couldn't be woken up, Clary stirred in his arms and said in a drowsy voice "Jace…I hope you also have just woken up, or so help me I'm going to put a sleeping rune on you"

_Oh my fucking Angel, Clary is awake._

_**Yeah, hope you enjoyed this chap and tomorrow there will be more ;). As always Review, Favorite and/or Follow to tell me that you like this story and to tell me to continue, feel free to PM me or leave a review with your suggestion on what you would like to read and I will do my best to make it happen. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	25. Chapter 25: The big Breakfast

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I know I'm late, and I'm sorry, but I had so much to do lately and normally I wouldn't have updated today, but it's Valentine's day, so why not. Here's your chapter. Btw, I want to Review on a review, you are right Shadowhunters don't say OMFG instead they say OMFA. :D Enjoy**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

I moved in Jaces' arms and opened my eyes groggily and looked into Jaces' golden ones. "Jace…I hope you also have just woken up, or so help me I'm going to put a sleeping rune on you" I mumbled. I was still unaware of our visitors until I heard a feminine voice let out a scream and I turned my head just in time to see Izzy running towards me and a moment later I was enveloped in a big hug, soon after that I felt another pair of arms around me and I looked up to find Alec staring down at me with a big smile plastered on his face. I smiled back at him just as Iz burst into happy tears mumbling "I don't even….how…..I'm so…..I don't….." she got out between sobs and then she laughed into my shoulder.

I hug her back and say "Shh, Iz, I know this must be a lot to take in, but I'm here and awake"

She laughs and pulls back to look at me "God, I missed you"

"I missed you guys too" I say to all three of them.

We group hugged again until I heard one of my children start to cry, Jace was about to get up as I said "No, I will get it. You, my friend have a check-list to do. First of all, did you just wake up or have you been awake for hours already and don't you dare lie to me Jace, I know you!"

He sighed and answered with "Well, I woke up 5 minutes before you did"

"Good, now go have a bath while I take care of the kids"

I got up and walked to the room next to ours, to check on my little angels. I found Baillie crying in her cot, so I picked her up and changed her diaper, after that I took of my shirt and started to feed her, she immediately latched on and started sucking. I smiled at my beautiful little girl as she ate and after she was finished, I picked up a towel and threw it over my shoulder and burped Baillie. I put her back in her cot just as Gabe also started crying. I sighed, better feed the all now. So after I changed, fed, burped and put new clothes on each of my children. I slipped my shirt back on and went over to our room, to find Jace searching for a pair of pants. He finally looked all cleaned up again and he was also just standing there in his boxers. I smiled and walked over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and moving them down his chest. Jace shivered at my touch and I smiled devilishly. "What're you doing?" I asked him.

_**(A/N a lemon….we haven't had those in a long time)**_

At this he turned around to face me and said in a low voice "Getting distracted of looking for pants"

"Is that a problem?" I asked innocently as I ran my hands downwards and over his manhood. He moaned and I already felt it harden a little under my fingers.

"Depends on how you want to see it" he replied as he slipped his hands to my ass and gave it a good squeeze.

I smiled up at him and stretched up to crash my lips to his; he responded immediately and moved his hands to the small of my back, pushing me flush against him. I snaked my arms around Jaces' neck, pulling him even closer. He moaned into my mouth and picked me up. I was set back down on something soft, I guess I was now lying on our bed. Jace positioned himself carefully over me and kissed me more passionately. He licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I immediately granted to him. Jace smiled against my lips as our tongues fought for dominance, after a while I let him win, like most of the time. I felt this tingling sensation inside of me, like every time we kissed. Jace moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He pulled away and looked down at my bare chest, he smiled as he noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"No bra?" he asked

"Not for when I'm sleeping anymore" I answered

We were both panting heavily, so he just smiled down at me and then started to kiss my neck. I arched my back and moaned loudly, I felt Jace smirk against my neck. I'm sure this gave him a mega boost for his ego; he knew exactly that he looked terrible at the moment and making me react like this showed him that he was still good at this. I moved my hands to his boxers and felt his hard cock there, and then I slipped my hand under the waistband of his undergarments and grazed my fingers lightly over his hard member. He groaned low in his throat and slipped of my shorts and panties in one move. I did the same to his underwear and as soon as we were both free of clothing, Jace moved his lips back to mine and slowly moved inside of me, making us both moan at the sensation. He pulled back out, just to push back in, slowly but forcefully. "Damn, your tight Clary, but it feels fucking amazing" Jace moaned, he repeated this process a few times, always making me cry out.

"JACE! Harder…ah…faster!" I moaned loudly. He did as I asked him to and went faster, slowly after he was just pounding into me. I was moaning uncontrollably now and Jace grunted and also moaned. A few thrusts later I could feel myself almost falling of the edge. "Jace…uhn…Jace I'm close, real close" I panted.

"Don't worry me too, just hold-"

I cut him off with a loud "JACE!" as I came, my orgasm swallowing me up. Soon after I came I could feel Jace spilling his seed deep inside of me. We were both panting heavily and as we slowly drifted back to reality he pulled out of me and lay down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"I also missed this" he whispered as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Me too" I whispered back.

_**(A/N Lemon is over)**_

"I love you"

"I love you too" I replied

"Come on, I'm hungry" Jace said as he got up, leaving me cold and he bent down to pick up his boxers. He slipped them on and turned back to me, as he saw the stunned look on my face and chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Well, way to ruin the moment Jace!" I complained

"I thought you wanted me to eat?"

"Yes, I do. But still, way to ruin the moment"

Jace just laughed again and repeated "Come on"

"Fine" I sighed and got up. I went over to our closet and pulled out a bra and panties set and put them on. I also pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, I was really happy because I could finally wear my old, small clothes because I lost my stomach. Jace had already put a light blue shirt on, but no pants. As he saw me looking at him he said "Well, I still haven't found any pants now have I and in the last 45 minutes you weren't really helping me with my pants other than taking them off, now were you?"

"Oh shut up, you also enjoyed it"

"Maybe, now back to the pants. I seriously don't know where they are" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked in one of his draws and guess what? Right in front of my eyes I saw a pair of his jeans. I laughed and turned to Jace "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

He smiled as he came over to me and put his arms around my waist. He answered with "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but still" I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back and I pulled away after I grabbed a pair of his jeans from behind me and dumped them on his head. He smiled down at me and I saw the spark in his golden eyes that always filled me with warmth. He pecked my check one last time before he took his jeans off his head and also put them on. As he was fully dressed I walked over to him and took his and as we walked over to the door and walked into the kitchen.

"You sit down and wait, I'll get your breakfast and you have to eat everything I'm going to give you, do you understand?"

"Yes, I do" Jace answered

"Do you swear on the Angel?" I asked. Now he hesitated. "Jace" I said in a warning tone

He sighed "Fine, I swear on the Angel that I will eat everything"

"Good"

**Jace POV:**

After Clary made me swear that I will eat everything I sighed again and walked out of the room, to check on my children. As I arrived in the nursery I saw that all my kids were asleep again, my little Angels are so adorable and I watched their little faces in awe. _Clary and me created these little wonders, I still can't believe it. _I looked at them for at least 15 minutes until I decided to let them sleep and that's why I walked back to the dining room, sitting down at the table and waiting for another 15 minutes.

Finally Clary came out with a stack of pancakes on a plate in one hand and a plate full of toast, bacon and scrambled eggs in the other. She set them down in front of me and walked back into the kitchen, she re-appeared again with a big bowl of muesli and a smaller plate full of scrambled eggs and a toast. She also set the muesli in front of me and the second plate of scrambled eggs to the seat opposite me. She walked away once again and all I could think was "_oh god more food"_, but as she came back I let out a sigh of relief because she was only carrying two glasses, a bottle of orange juice and two forks and a spoon. "Wow Clary, this is a huge amount just for me" I commented. I was really very, very hungry but I wasn't sure if I could eat all of this.

"Oh, I know, but you are also a stick" she simply replied

"Fine" I said and dug in. I started with the pancakes and they were heavenly, after I finished I began to eat the muesli and then at last the scrambled eggs. I left them last because I knew that they were Clarys' breakfast-specialty. I put some of them in my mouth and almost groaned as the taste of the best food I ever ate. Let me describe it, let's just say –if no life of my loved ones were in danger- I would get to chose between everything I want, or Clarys' food, I would choose her food. It tastes as if God put one of his most beautiful and tasty treats of heaven in your mouth. I still can't believe that the beautiful creator of this delicious food is actually my wife, and that we have children together. As I finished my food I felt as full as I could get, if Clary feeds me like this every day from now, I would look normal in no time.

Just as Clary got up from her seat, I jumped up as well, ran to her and picked her up bridal style and spun her in circles. She was laughing away and smacked my chest playfully and told me to let her down. I stopped spinning, although not letting her down yet and kissed her. I pulled away and put our foreheads together. "I love you more than anything and you are the most perfect girl I could have ever asked of. I always thought that I wouldn't find the one and if I did think of her, I never pictured someone as perfect, breathtaking or beautiful as you. And if I did picture someone like you, I would never see her as mine or much less, as my wife and the mother of my children. I love you so much and I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you"

"Awe, Jace, that's so sweet. I don't even know what to say, all I can say is that I love you too, more than you would ever know" she leaned in to kiss me again and I kissed her back. But we were interrupted by a voice that sounded a lot like Jocelyn's' and it said "Clary!?"

_**Finally this chap is up! Btw, I think I found out which silent brother Jem is in the Movie 'City of Bones'! I was just watching it again and in the silent brother scene I was looking for him and I think I found him, but I'm not sure! Anyway, again, Happy Valentine's day! I'm not sure if it's still Valentine's day where you live, but in Germany it still is! As always Review, Favorite and/or Follow, it tells me to keep going. If you've got any suggestions on what you would like to read, just leave a PM or Review telling me and I will do my best to make it happen. So yeah, I thought I should tell you about the Jem thing but I got to continue with my real work now, so toodles! Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	26. Chapter 26: Protection Ceremony

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Yes, I know, you are probably wondering why I have updated so unsteadily. Well, I had a lot of homework and when I finally had that finished it was like 8 pm and I was too tired to do anything, plus my brother had some drinking issues lately, he has always been getting into fights and coming home drunk every day and just yesterday he got beaten up and I always woke up in the middle of the night to my parents shouting at him. But now everything is kinda back to normal, my brother will stop drinking so much and the teachers just gave us so much home work because we were the only class far behind, but now we've cached up and I have time again! Yay! So updates should be up as normal again. **_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

I broke away from Jace to find my mother looking at me with a shocked expression. She was wearing a rose to red blouse with a white flower-pattern collar _**(A/N Link on profile)**_ and a long black skirt, her hair was also in a neat bun. I looked up at Jace and he just nodded and set me back down on the ground. "H-hey mum" I stuttered.

"Cl-clary is that you, or is my mind playing a trick on me?" she murmured

"No, it's me Mum" I answered

"Oh Clary" she said as she came running forwards and pulled me in a tight embrace. "Oh Clary, Clary I thought I would never see you like this again. How are you? How did this happen?" she asked and pulled away to take my face in her hands.

"I'm fine Mum, now that I'm awake. I'm not sure how this happened I just know that I'm awake again" Mum gave a shaky laugh, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"But I have a question, why are you here anyway? Not that I'm not happy to have you here, but you never come to the Institute without an event going on" I asked her.

She looked a little startled at my answer, but then she looked at Jace and asked "Didn't you tell her?"

Jace thought for a moment before realization dawned on him and then he looked back at me with a look that said 'sorry'

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked him.

"Um…I kinda forgot to tell you that the silent brothers are putting the protection spell on our kids today" he admitted

My eyes went wide and I turned back to my Mum "How much time do I have?"

"Um…About 20 Minutes, I came here early to get the kids ready, Luke is on his way right now" My mother replied.

"Oh okay, I'll get ready and Jace you will clean up the dishes and also get ready. Mum, please do that for what you came here for" I ordered.

"Yes, I will"

"Thanks Mum!" I shouted as I was rushing already out of the door and to my room. I quickly stripped of my clothing and hopped into the shower. While I let the hot water run over my skin, I thought of what I should wear. Blouse or dress, I don't know. What color anyway! Once I had a five minute shower I dried myself off quickly and blow-dried my hair. _The Shadowhunter children's rhyme! Of course!_ The color for the birth of a Nephilim must stand in there. I quickly remembered the words in my head:

_Black for hunting through the night _

_For death and mourning the color's white_

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

_And red to call the enchantment down_

_White silk when our bodies burn_

_Blue banners when the lost return_

_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim_

_And to wash away our sins_

_Gray for knowledge best untold_

_Bone for those who don't grow old_

_Saffron lights the victory march_

_Green to mend our broken hearts _

_Silver for the demon towers _

_And bronze to summon wicked powers._

Of course! Flame! That means red! My hair was finally dry after 5 minutes and I quickly ran a brush though it. Then I applied make-up, which was put together out of foundation, black eyeliner and mascara and a dark-red eye shadow. Also I wore some blood-red lipstick. I dashed out of the bathroom, just wrapped in a little white towel, into our room, just to find Jace in a red button up shirt and no pants again. I laughed as I saw him scratching around in his draw for a pair of pants. "What is it with you and pants today?" I asked him as I walked past him and to our closet where I looked for the dress I exactly knew would be in here.

"I don't know. Can you help me?" Jace asked. I sighed and found the dress I was looking for. I was a rosy red floor-length dress with beautiful gold patterns that went for the collar to my stomach. _**(A/N Link on Profile) **_I looked in the closet and found a black pair of Jaces' dress pants and threw them in his face. "Found some" I said as they just connected with a surprised Jace.

"Thank you" his voice was muffled through the fabric. He reached up and took his trousers off his face. "And what is it with you and throwing clothing in my head-area today?"

"It's your fault that you are too stupid to look for clothes" I answered simply as I took out a dark blue lace bra and panties set and slipped them on. Then I put on my dress and turned around, so that my back was facing Jace. "Can you help me with the sipper?" I asked as I held my hair up.

"Sure" Came his answer from behind me and shortly after that I felt the sipper being closed.

"Thanks" I said as I turned around to face him and I let my fiery curls fall freely down my back now.

"You look beautiful" He commented as he put his hands on my hips.

I grinned and replied with "Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself" It was true, Jace looked better than yesterday evening, he looked more relaxed and not so tired, also he looked clean again. He smiled back at me and leaned down to capture my lips sweetly; I kissed him back and pulled away before he tried to deepen the kiss. "Come on we need to go"

He sighed and but an arm around me and led me out of the room and in front of the Institutes doors where we would be meeting the others. As we came into view I saw that everyone was already here. I heard a few gasps and was confused at first but then I remembered, _they don't know that I'm awake yet. _I took a deep breath and walked forwards as Jaces' arm tightened around my waist. Maia, Jordan, Max, Robert, Simon, Magnus, Luke and Maryse were all looking at me with wide eyes. Everyone was wearing something red, even Magnus! Although he was wearing a red shirt, a black vest and his rainbow jeans. We stopped in front of them and they were still staring at me. Uncomfortable with the silence and staring I broke it with one word "Hi"

Simon snapped out of it first and came running forwards, Magnus, Max, Maia and Jordan close on his heels. Jace let go of me just as Simon brought me into a bone-crushing hug. All the others did the same and I was sandwiched between Simon and Maia. Everyone gave me one massive group hug and asked questions about how I was away and everything and it was slowly getting hard to breath. "Guys…can't…breathe…" I mumbled against Simon's chest. As soon as I said that they all immediately released me Robert was the first to ask "How-" but I cut him off after one word and answered with "Jace and I will try to explain everything as good as we can after we come back from the silent brothers"

They all nodded in agreement. "We're just glad that you are awake" Luke said as he came over and gave me another hug. Mum was standing behind Luke with both my boys in her arms, after getting a hug from everyone separately she walked over to me and gave me my children. Jace had Annabelle and Baillie already in his arms, Izzy handed him to them just a moment ago. "Okay now we can go" Jace said.

We all went out of the door and everyone sat in their cars as we drove to the silent city. As Jace and I sat in the back I remembered something. "Jace! In which language is the ceremony? I can't speak Latin yet!" I told him.

"Don't worry it is in Italian, which I believe you have learnt already" he simply answered.

"Why? I mean wasn't it originally in Latin?" I wondered

"Yes it was, but most of the Shaowhunters nowadays can't speak Latin so the silent brothers changed it to Italian"

"Okay" I said. Five minutes later we arrived at the silent city. All the silent brothers we're standing already there to greet us, Brother Zachariah was at the front. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Brother Zachariah is performing the ceremony" he told me.

I smiled at him and answered with "That's perfect he's anyway my favorite silent Brother"

Everyone was getting out of the cars, Jace also got out and I was the last to leave. As I got out, I heard the Brotherhood gasp in surprise. Well, as close to gasping as silent Brothers can get. _I see you have awoken Clarissa; well, it is in time for the protection ceremony of your children_ I heard Brother Zachariah's voice in my mind.

I smiled at him and nodded. _Well then follow me _he spoke to all of us as he turned away and opened the way to the silent city. The brothers led us to the same room I was in as they tried to get the block out of my mind. _Put them on the speaking stars _Brother Zachariah told us. Jace nodded and set the kids down on the ground. The Brotherhood formed a half circle around my little Angels and all our family and friends stood behind us so we could see.

_**(A/N Sorry if I get the Italian wrong, I don't speak it so don't judge me!)**_

Jace came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist as he rested his chin on my head. I sighed and relaxed in his arms. Brother Zachariah turned his head to face us and I could feel Jace nod, then the ceremony started.

_Angelo, proteggere questi bambini neonati come cominciano questa vita pericolosa di un Nephilim. Farli scoprire i segni della nostra gente e impavido in battaglia. Clarissa Adele e Jonathan Christopher Herondale, si desidera procedere a mandane i figli nei peridi della nostra vita? _ Brother Zachariah spoke in our minds.

I actually understood that, he said "Angel, protect these children as they start this dangerous life of a Nephilim. Make them bare the marks of our people and fearless in battle. Clarissa Adele and Jonathan Christopher Herondale, do you want to proceed in sending your children into the dangers of our lives?"

I looked at Jace and he just nodded and we said "Noi facciamo" (We do) at the same time.

_Così sia, con questo incantesimo che mandiamo questi bambini nella vostra protezione Raziel _(So be it, with this spell we send these children in your everlasting protection Raziel) After Brother Zachariah had said that, the Brotherhood had started to chant a spell and a bubble like substance formed around my children, it was white-blue and it shimmered in a funny way. All the brothers each drew a rune with their fingers into the substance. Their fingers leaving a glowing white line behind as they connected with its surface. I could see the angelic power rune, a fearless rune, a protection rune and some others that weren't in the gray book. I watched in wonder as all of the brotherhood finished the protection spell. _Chi sono i padrini di Gabriel Stephen Herondale? _(Who are the godparents of Gabriel Stephen Herondale?) The voice of the brothers spoke in our minds.

"Noi siamo" (We are) I heard Maryse and Robert answer behind us.

_Mettere una delle dita su di lui. _(Put one of your fingers on him)

My mother and father-in-law did as they were told and walked towards the bubble. As they were close enough the substance just vanished, giving them access to the 1 week olds. They both put a finger on Gabe and as soon as their fingers connected with the skin the silent brothers started to chant a spell again. I looked back at Maryse and Robert and then down to their fingers again, the place where they touched started to glow in a strange way. I furrowed my brows in confusion and looked up at Jace. "For what do Shadowhunters need Godparents when they don't really belong to any religion in particular?" I asked him.

"Godparents give Shadowhunters extra protection, it's kind of like they say that they take him or her under their wings forever" he whispered as he bent his head and put it on my shoulder.

I nodded and continued to watch the ceremony. After all the Godparents gave our children the 'extra' protection the ceremony was almost over. Tyler's Godparents are Magnus and Alec, Annabelle's Jordan and Maia and Baillie's Izzy and Simon. I was happy that it was finally over, my legs are getting tired and I had to go to the toilette since at least 10 minutes. I also think Jace got a little bored since he was always trying to kiss me and if I just didn't give in (I had always quickly pecked his lips), he just kissed my neck. Finally after what felt like forever Brother Zachariah turned back to us and said _Questi bambini sono ora Nephilim. Si può andare ora. _(These children are now Nephilim. You can go.)

As I heard that, I smiled, gave Jace a quick peck and walked over to my kids and picked Baillie and Annabelle up. Jace wasn't far behind me and he took Gabriel and Tyler off of the ground. I turned back to Brother Zachariah and said "Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me"

_It was my pleasure. I also wanted to tell you that we are ready to fulfill the spell of binding you to your chosen parababtai in one week. _His voice echoed in my head

"That is perfect, so we will see each other in one week then. Goodbye"

_Goodbye Clarissa _I heard him say as I turned away and walked out of the silent city, I was so happy that my children are officially Shadowhunters now. Of course they didn't have runes yet, but they were now truly part of our family. On the way back home I noticed that all our friends and family still want answers on how I'm awake. _Oh god this could be funny _I thought.

_**Angel that was a long chapter! It was so long to basically say sorry that I'm so late, but I should be updating like normal again. So you can hopefully look forwards to a chapter tomorrow. Anyway as always Review, Favorite and/or Follow to tell me that you like the story and to tell me to keep going. Also feel free to PM or write a review with your suggestion on what you would like to read and I will do my best to make it happen. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	27. Chapter 27: The explanation

_**Hey,**_

_**So yeah I finally updated a chapter on the next day! **_

_**-Brownie**_

**Jace POV: **

We were on our way back to the Institute now, our children were finally proper Nephilim, but Clary still had a worried look on her face. "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her

"We have to try to explain why I'm awake now. Everyone would want answers" she explains, looking at me with her emerald green eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful, they remind me of fresh grass, the green hills of Idris or just two perfect gems. Stop it Jace! You can swoon another time! _ I mentally shouted at myself.

"Don't worry Clary we'll just explain as good as we can" I reassured her and leaned over to kiss her head. It was hard to do anything with two kids in my arms, although they were both sleeping. Annabelle and Baillie were unfortunately not so sleepy. Baillie was constantly pulling on the strands of Clarys' hair that she could reach and she was also giggling a lot. Annabelle was just very fidgety, kicking her little feet and tying to get attention and what not, then suddenly she started crying and I sighed and took Baillie, let me tell you it is not easy balancing three kids in your arms. Bae was still trying to play with everything in her reach and since my hair wasn't as long as Clarys', she just played with my shirt and patted my collarbone occasionally. Clary was rocking Annabelle in her arms and making shh-ing sounds.

We finally arrived at the Institute and Izzy turned around for the passenger seat and asked "Need some help?"

"Yeah can you open the doors?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, I probably looked damn funny. THE Jace Herondale had baby-drama, me, the one who before five years you could NEVER picture with a baby, much less with four. Well, that was all before Clary came along. She stole my heart with one swift movement and before you knew it, five years had passed and I was sitting here, married and with four children. Of course I am happy that my life is so perfect right now, just it can be stressy sometimes. "Sure" Izzy replied as she got out of the car and opened the doors for us.

Clary hopped out of the car and walked over to everyone who had already gathered at the front doors of the Institute. I went out after my wife and as I passed Iz I said a brief "Thanks" before she closed the car doors and followed us. "Okay guys, you can already go meet in the library and Jace and I will explain everything. But first, we have to bring the kids to bed. It's time for their nap" They all nodded and entered our home.

Clary and I made our way to the nursery and I put Tyler and Gabe in their jumpsuits and then into their cots since they were already asleep and didn't need to get feed our anything. Annabelle was still crying her eyes out, the same green eyes as Clarys' full of tear and her little face was red. Clary sighed and set Anna down on the changing table for the moment at reached up and pulled the strands of her dress down to feed Anna. As her chest was finally free of her dress, Clary picked Annabelle up and brought her to her breast. Anna latched on without thinking and finally stopped crying. I smiled down at my second daughter and kissed her cheeks and then I tickled her little belly, Bae was just giggling now and I also laughed. I loved being a father and right now in this moment I decided that I will forever protect my children and when they're older I will scare all the boys away who want to touch my little girls. I kissed Baillie again and after she was finished giggling she gave the cutest little jaw I've ever seen from herself.

I put Baillie down in her cot after I changed her into a little jumpsuit. Clary had Annabelle almost all sorted out. She had her already changed and was just admiring the beautiful face of our daughter as Anna also yawned and Clary then put her in her cot. I smiled at my perfect wife as she stood at the tiny beds of our beautiful children. After a few minutes she turned to the baby-monitor and turned it on, she took the portable device and looked at me. She smiled back at me and walked over to me. I took her face in my hands and kissed her sweetly, and then Clary turned around once more to look at our kids. I put my arm around Clarys' waist and brought her out of the room, she leaned into my shoulder and said "I love being a mother"

I laughed lightly and also answered with "I know, I also love being a father"

She also giggled and kissed my cheek "And I also love being married to the man of my dreams"

I smiled at her "I know I'm gorgeous"

She just shook her head at me while smiling and slapped my chest playfully. We walked to the library and as we entered, straight away all eyes were on us. We sat down on one of the free love-seats.

"So where should we start?" I asked

"Just explain how Clary's awake" Alec sighed

"Okay, so I was in this big darkness I had been in for a few days and then…" Clary started to explain

*****Time skip: after a long explanation*****

"Yeah I think that was pretty much all I know to it" I said as we finished explaining.

"Okay, so you are basically telling us that your children have some awakening power or what?" Max asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Yep" Clary replied.

"That's so cool!" Max exclaimed.

"But I don't understand why could they do that? I mean they are only 1 week old" Luke augmented

"Yeah, I also don't understand that but didn't I say that they have more Angel-blood in them than normal Shadowhunters?" Magnus answered

"Yes, you did. So are you saying that our kids might have something special to them" Clary asked.

"Yes I'm saying exactly that. I'm not sure, but they may develop powers as they get older" Magnus said

"What do you mean by 'powers'?" I asked the glittery warlock

"I mean like, I don't know maybe they can teleport or something like that. That's what I mean by powers" he answered me swiftly.

"So Clary and Jaces' children are something like superheroes?" Simon questioned

"Maybe" Jocelyn replied

"Okay I agree with max that is cool"

I laughed a bit and leaned in to whisper into Clarys' ear "I knew our kids were something special, but I didn't know that everyone finds them amazing this early already"

She also laughed and just nodded. "So we should keep an eye out for anything not normal?" I asked

"Yeah exactly and when you notice something, tell me straight away" Magnus demanded.

"'Kay we will" Clary said.

"But now that we are all together already, I should tell you something" Maryse said as she stood up and walked towards Max.

"Shoot, mum" Izzy replied.

"Max will be leaving us to start his training as a Shadowhunter in Idris. There is a high-school for Nephilim there so they can learn all the things they need to" Robert said.

We all were a bit surprised at the fact that Max was already leaving so early for school. Normally you start Raziel-high with 14. Max was still only 13. "Ah yeah, high-school. That was terrible" Alec added

"When are you starting Maxi?" Izzy asked

"Next weekend I'm leaving" he answered.

"Wait, wait, wait. Shadowhunters have to go to high school?" Clary questioned

"Yeah, we do. Like that we can learn the basics of everything and also learn how to hunt properly" I explained.

"Well that's nice Max! I think you will have fun!" Clary said smiling at him.

"Thanks Clary" he replied and smiled back at her.

"Oh we also have an announcement!" Magnus said smiling.

"Oh…um…Magnus do you think now is the right time?" Alec asked.

"Why of course! We are all here!" the warlock exclaimed.

"Okay but you say it" Alec said as he blushed

"We want to adopt a child!" Magnus told us with a big smile on his face.

_**Yay! A Malec baby! So there will be a new chap tomorrow. As always Review, Favorite and/or Follow to tell me that you like this story and to tell me to continue, if you've any suggestion on what you would like to read feel free to PM me or leave a Review with it in it and I'll do my best to make it happen. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	28. Chapter 28: Malec and Sizzy

_**Hey my friends,**_

_**Listen I know I didn't update for two days, but don't judge me too early because I was in hospital the day before yesterday. Yeah, I had a volleyball tournament and in the last match I tried to get the ball but tripped and fell on my hand and now my left hand is in a cast because it's sprained and yesterday they gave me some kind of weird drug so that my whole upper body numb. But the drug wore off now and I can finally write again! Although I can only type with my right hand and one finger on my left, but I still decided to pull my shit together and write a chapter. Because you, my lovelies, deserved it!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Alec POV:**

Oh no, I didn't think Magnus would blurt it out like that! I mentioned it to him yesterday; we talked about it and decided that we wanted a baby. We didn't talk about telling everyone on THE FUCKING NEXT DAY! I looked at everyone and they just stared wide-eyed at us, the Iz squealed and came rushing over and gave me a huge hug. _Okay I was not expecting this_ I thought as I hugged her back. "I always knew you two would once have a baby!"

"Um…thanks Izzy" I said

Then Jace and Clary came over also pulling Magnus and me into a hug "That's lovely guys! Do you think you want to adopt a Downworlder or a Nephilim?" My parababtai asked me.

"Um…" I stuttered

"We don't know yet. Alexander just mentioned that he wanted a baby yesterday" Magnus answered for all of us.

"By the Angel, why do all of you want to make me an Uncle when I'm only 13? First Jace and Clary, then Izzy and Simon and now you two! Don't get me wrong, I think it's cool that you want to start a family, I just don't understand why so early" Max said

"Well, first we all want children and second, for Shadowhunters 20 is already pretty old to have kids. Guess you just have to pull it together and be an Uncle with 13. It's anyway too late, unless you somehow want to get Bae, Ty, Anna and Gabe back into Clary" Jace explained

"Too much information honey" Clary said to him

"What? I just-"

"Just shut up!" Simon complained "Besides congrats guys, I think it's great that you are starting a family"

Then Mum and Dad walked over and also gave us a hug and Mum also kissed my cheek "I also agree with you. I think you will be great fathers" she said

"Yes, son. But be careful, babies are a lot of work, other from that I'm proud to be a Grandfather of so many children"

Magnus giggled a bit and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and I felt the blood run to my checks, I was probably blushing. "Thanks Dad" I mumbled.

After this we just chatted until one of Clary and Jaces' kids started wailing and they left to check on them. We all left because everyone had something to do, Magnus and I walked Hand in Hand to our apartment. "Do you think it was a good idea to tell them today?" I asked as we just walked over a crossing.

"Why of course baby. They took it pretty well don't you think?" my husband said as he put an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I think so" I muttered

We walked for another 15 minutes and talked mainly about the gender and name of our baby. As we finally arrived home, we were immediately greeted by Chairman Meow. "Hey Chairman" I said as I picked him up "what do you think? We are going to have a new addition to our little family"

Like to answer my question he meowed happily. Magnus laughed and said "I guess he approves"

"Yeah I think so too" I put him back on the ground "So now, we said we are going to get a girl?"

"Hell yeah! Then when she's older I can pass my magnificent fashion skill on to someone who understands it" Magnus commented

"Haha yeah okay, anyway that's fine with me. Now warlock or Shadowhunter?" I asked

"I don't know what do think?"

"I really care as long as she is our child I'm happy"

"Okay then let's just see when we are at the adoption center" Magnus said

"Yeah okay"

"So it's set?" He asked with a happy spark in his eyes

"Yes, it is. We are having a girl and we will look for an adoption center for the shadow-world tomorrow" I replied, smiling at him brightly.

"We don't need to worry about that, I know there is one next to American Museum of Natural History"

"This is so cool Magnus! I love you!" I said as I ran towards him and hugged him tight to me

"I know. I love you too" he said and then brought his soft lips to mine.

**Simon POV:**

After Clary and Jace left to check on their babies everyone left. Magnus and Alec went god knows where, Jocelyn and Luke went back home and Maryse and Robert had things to do in the library. Some clave business, but I really couldn't care less right now. I had something important to do. "Hey Izzy, want to go on a nice dinner with me?" I asked her as cool as possible. _Oh if she just knew._

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see" I said "But it's a fancy restaurant"

"When are we going?" she asked her blue eyes shining _**(A/N Are Izzys' eyes blue? I can't remember…let's just pretend they are if they aren't in the books, 'kay?)**_

"Full of questions now are we?" I asked smiling at her. She just giggled and I sighed and said "How late is it now?"

She took her Handy out and checked the time "2:34 pm" she answered

"Then you've got 3 hours and 26 minutes. We are leaving at 6 pm" I told her

"Just enough time, but I have to get ready now. See you later." she said

"I'll get you" I replied, but she was already rushing down the hallway "Don't run so fast! You are carrying our child!" I shouted after her.

I smiled _our child_. My perfect girlfriend is pregnant with my baby, now I can understand what Jace means by 'it's awesome to be a father'.

*****Time skip: 3 hours and 26 minutes later*****

I was standing in front of Izzys' door in my tux from Jace and Clarys' wedding. _Better use it. _I thought as I put it on. I knocked on her door and she opened it in a beautiful aquamarine floor-length dress, which had little fake diamonds as a halter and at the collar of the dress _**(A/N Link on profile). **_The color of her dress matching her eyes perfectly which were framed by a smoky eye make-up. Her raven-black hair was hanging in soft waves down her back. Izzy looked absolutely breath-taking.

"You look lovely" I said

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself"

"Thanks, now come on, our limo is waiting" I told her as I offered my arm.

"YOU GOT US A LIMO?!" my girlfriend screeched.

I laughed and said "no not really. I had helped Jace out with something and this is my re-payment. He's our chauffeur"

Iz giggled and replied with "Well, good enough" as she took my arm. I walked her out of the Institute and to the car where I held the door open for her and got in the other side like a gentleman.

"Finally, I don't have so much time. Clary fell asleep and as soon as the kids start crying she'll wake up and see that I'm not there. And then I can be terrified" Jace groaned.

"Shut up and drive!" I said

"Yeah bloodsucker" Jace groaned as he hit the gas-pedal and speed of to the place I told him.

"Thanks Jace" Izzy said as she got out of the car, me holding her door open again.

"No problem, just get out. I don't want Clary waking up" Jace complained

"Wow so friendly to the beautiful Lady" I commented

The Shadowhunter just glared at me before I closed the door and he drove back to the Institute.

I just rolled my eyes and held out my hand "my lady"

Izzy smiled at me and took my hand. We walked in the restaurant and a waiter straight away greeted us "Hello, how can I help you?" the man asked

"We've got a reservation for Lewis" I said.

"Ah yes, follow me" the waiter led us outside and to a gazebo with little lights framed around it. In the middle was a nicely set table for two with silverware and champagne glasses and all the fancy things. As a decoration there were rose petals put on the table.

I heard Izzy gasp besides me "S-Simon, this is beautiful!" she said. I defiantly left her speechless.

"I know" I replied as I kissed her cheek and sat down.

The waiter pulled her chair out for Izzy. She politely thanked him and then turned to me "Everyone is being such a gentleman today" she commented

"You deserved it" I said as I reached oven and took her hands in mine.

*****Time skip after the diner*****

_Okay oh got it's time don't worry all okay_. I thought as the waiters took away our plates, we had a lovely candlelight dinner with amazing food and all the fancy things. _You can fucking do this Lewis, If Jace can do it, you also can. _

"Simon, this was amazing. Thank you so much" Izzy said as she smiled at me, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"You don't have to thank me Iz. Although I still have one surprise for you" my voice already shook a bit.

"And what is that?" Izzy asked

I took a deep breath, not that I would need it but it is still so familiar to my mundane life that I still do it, and got up, walked to her side of the table and got down on one knee in front of her. I took one of her hands and put it in between mine, her other hand immediately covered her mouth and I could faintly hear her saying "No way, no way, no way" the whole time.

I smiled at her and began "Izzy, I can't even describe how in love or how important you are to me. I just know that I love you to the ends of the world and I would do everything for you. I wanted to do this earlier, but I could never find the courage to do so, but now we are here. You are carrying or little boy and I'm here making a fool of myself trying to ask you the most important question of my life" Izzy gave a shaky laugh from her and happy tears were already running down her face, at least I hope they were happy tears. "Iz, I will never know how a geek like me could get such a bad-ass beauty as you into my life, but I do know for sure that you are the love of life and that I want to be by your side forever and always. That's why I'm asking you here Isabelle Sophia Lightwood" I took out a red velvet box and opened it and laid it in Izzys' had "Will you marry me?"

She laughed and nodded, tears still running down her face. Her hand that wasn't holding the box was over her heart and she choked a "Of-of c-course I'll marry you" out.

I got the biggest smile I had in a long time on my face and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring-finger. It was a gold band with a blue Sapphire in the middle. It was simple, but perfect. As soon as the ring slid home Izzy jumped up in my arms and kissed me whispering "I love you" against my lips.

"I love you too" I whispered back and kissed her again.

_**Awe, such a fluffy chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. So here you got your Malec and Sizzy chapter! In the next one there will be Clace again ;). I will (hopefully) update tomorrow and I hope you have a lovely day! You know what I say at this stage so I won't write it anymore. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	29. Chapter 29: Shit

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I wanted to tell you again that I'm sorry, but if you didn't read the A/N than go back and read it! Now! Okay, you read it? Good. Now that you read it you know what's up but once again, I'm sorry**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****Back where Jace just dropped Izzy and Simon off***

**Jace POV: **

I was driving as fast as I could back to the Institute. I knew what bloodsucker wanted to do tonight; I just hope he won't fuck up. Izzy is my sister and when he hurts her, I'm going to hurt him. All these thoughts were swimming in my mind but they all left my head as soon as I parked the car in front of the Institute. _Please Angel, let Clary be asleep. _I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could and then into the nursery, as I entered I was met by the faint glow of a witchlight, telling me that Clary didn't wake up because I when I left the children were already asleep. _Mission accomplished Jace! _I sighed and walked to the next door down, Clary and I's bedroom. As I walked in I made sure to be especially quiet, hoping that Clary was still asleep and I was right. Clary was lying on our bed, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, like an Angel that decided to take the most peaceful nap on the fluffiest cloud that exists. _By the Angel, being a father really brings out the soft side in me. _I sighed again out of relief. "You know you are in trouble, right?" she said as she heard my sigh, still with her eyes closed.

_Clary was awake? But she is sleeping! Did she notice that I was gone?_

"No, I'm not asleep and yes, I noticed that you were gone" she stated as if she could read my mind

"Okay can you read my mind?" I asked

With that she opened her eyes and looked at me "Yes and No. You know we found out that we could read each other's thoughts on our honeymoon as when we place our hand on the marriage-rune, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I just did that. But really, where were you?"

"I drove Simon and Izzy to a fancy restaurant" I answered simply

"And why?"

"Because he wants to propose to her"

"Awe that's cute, I'm still angry at you though, but I want to sleep and I'll give you your punishment later. Now come here, I can't sleep without you" she said

"Yeah, I'm coming" I replied as I slipped off my shoes, shirt and pants, so that I was only in my underwear and walked over to Clary. I got in bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed the top of her fiery red curls and whispered "I love you" into her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back and a moment after that, I felt that her breathing became even and steady. _Now she truly is asleep. _I thought as I also drifted off into peaceful slumber.

*****Time skip: in the morning*****

**Clary POV:**

I woke up in my comfortable bed and stretched a bit, I was snuggled in Jaces' chest and he yawned and said "Good morning sleeping beauty"

I chuckled and replied with "Morning Jace"

I smiled and looked up to him, just to find him also smiling down at me. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back then Jace rolled over so he was on top of me, his hands balancing his weight. The kiss developed from gentle and sweet to passionate and wanting, but just as we wanted to go a bit further we heard the kids starting to wail. I sighed and pulled away from Jace "Come on get up, you have to see what's wrong" I said

Jace sighed but still got up and started to walk away but then he stopped in his tracks and turned back to me "Wait, you said 'you' and not 'we', aren't you going to help me?"

"Yes, I said 'you' because that's your punishment. You're on baby-duty for a week" I smirked at him

"No, Clary you can't do this" he whined

"Yes, I can. Now get in there before I have to force you"

"And what will you hold against me?" he challenged me

I narrowed my eyes at him and said "Two weeks baby-duty"

Suddenly Jace got a little bit of alarm on his face "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would" I dared him

"I know you wouldn't" he mocked back

"Try me" I said sitting up

He seemed to battle with himself for a moment than he groaned and said "Damn it!" and walked out of the door. I smiled to myself and stretched a bit, got up and changed into some suitable clothes. I walked over to the nursery to find Gabe giggling in his cot, Annabelle crying her eyes out, Tyler being asleep and Baillie on the changing table, kicking Jaces' hands away as he tried to put her diapers on also Jace was covered in baby-powder. As I saw all the chaos going on in here, I couldn't hold myself back and started laughing so hard that I doubled over and landed on the ground. "Oh this is so funny?" Jace asked sarcastically

"Y….ye….yeah…..i…it….is…" I got out between fits of laughter

My eyes started to water from all the laughing and I just saw through blurred eyes that Jace picked up the bottle of baby-powder and walked over to me. I knew what he was planning, I was just laughing too hard to stop him, so before I knew it he dumped the whole content of the bottle over me, so that I was also covered in it. I stopped laughing momentarily but straight away started again, this time Jace was laughing with me. The kids also started laughing at the sight of their parents fooling around. Tyler also woke up by now and was giggling away with his siblings. As I caught my breath again I smiled at Jace and said "Come on, let's get the kids finished"

Jace took a few deep breaths and also smiled at me as he got up and stretched his hand out to help me up. "Do you mean 'we' or just me?" he asked

"We" I replied as he helped me get back on my feet.

After we finished getting the kids sorted and had a shower, we walked into the living room and thought about what we could do.

**Magnus POV: **

Today was the day; we were going to pick up our daughter. I was so excited, I was up at 6 am already and Alec was still sleeping beside me. At 8 am I couldn't wait anymore and decided t wake Alec up. "Rise and shine babe, we are getting a daughter today!" I shouted excitedly

"Uhn…what?" he asked with his head still buried in the pillow

"Our BABY, you know, we talked about it yesterday?"

As soon as he heard that he shot up in bed and turned to me, then he gave me a hug and whispered in his sexy, raspy morning voice "We are going to get a baby today, I love you Magnus"

I smiled and pulled out of the hug and instead kissed him "I love you too" I whispered against his lips

Alec chuckled and got out of bed "Come on, get up" he said as he walked into our bathroom.

"Alexander, don't you dare pull that move on me" I warned

"What, I thought you were excited to have a baby with me"

"I am just…I'm the one who's been up since 6 am and you've been sleeping and now you're telling me to get up?" I asked still not quite believing this

"Well yeah, I'm not the one who's still sitting in bed" I heard his reply out of the bathroom. I got up and also entered it.

"Touché" I replied as I started to get ready

*****Time skip: At the adoption-center*****

**Alec POV: **

I held Magnus' hand as we walked into the doors of the adoption-center. It was very colorful with paintings hanging on the wall all over the place; also there were pictures of happy families hanging on the wall, _probably the adopted children and their new family_. At the end of the long room was a brown, oak-desk with a blonde secretary behind it. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. I wasn't sure if we landed at a mundane place, or at one for the shadow-world. I pulled Magnus back a little and whispered in his ear "Are you sure we aren't at a mundie place?"

"Yes, I am very sure. The secretary is a vampire" Magnus whispered back. At this I looked back at the woman at the desk, just then I noticed that the woman indeed had a abnormal pale skin and as she looked up, I saw that her blue eyes had a little red outlining, like most vampires have. "Okay, well come on then. I want to meet our daughter" I said smiling at my husband

Magnus smiled back and took my hand again as we continued to walk down the room and to the desk

"Hello, my name is Brianna. How can I help you?" she woman asked us in a high-pitched voice

"Hi we would like to adopt a girl" Magnus replied

"Yeah sure, please sit down there" she pointed at the two chairs in front of her. We sat down and she started to ask us questions.

"What are you?" she asked

"Well, I'm a Shadowhunter and Magnus is a warlock" I answered

"Ah yes, the famous Magnus Bane. So you finally want to have a child? Is this your boyfriend?"

"Um no, he is my husband" Magnus replied

"Okay", Brianna said as she started to fill out a paper, "Now what are your full names?"

"Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane"

"Good, so you said that you wanted to adopt a girl, right?"

"Yes" Magnus continued as he reached out for my hand and took it

"Should it be a warlock or a Nephilim? Or do you want a faerie, werewolf or vampire?" Brianna said

"Um, we don't know yet, but I think she should either be a Nephilim or a warlock" I answered

"Okay let me just look", she told us as she started looking through her computer, "well, it looks like two warlock girls who have just recently been born were brought to us one week ago, but we don't have any Nephilims"

"That's perfect. Then we'll adopt a warlock baby", Magnus said excitedly, "then I can teach her how to use her powers and I can also teach her more spells and everything to it!"

I smiled at him and said "Can we see them?"

"Of course" the vampire in front of us answered as she turned around her computer screen to show us the two girls. _Awe, they are soo cute. By the Angel, one of these two is going to be my daughter. _My face broke into a huge grin as I thought of being a father.

As soon as Magnus saw them, he gasped and looked at me with pleading eyes and asked "They are both so cute. Can we adopt them both?"

I laughed and replied with "They are both very cute but no Mags, I'm sorry but I think one baby is enough for now, maybe we can adopt another time"

Magnus sighed and said "Fine. Um, which one do you want to have?"

"I think I want the right one, what do you think?" I asked him

"I agree" Magnus replied

"Okay, now you just have to fill this out and then I'll be right back and give you your daughter" Brianna said as she handed us a piece of paper and a pen. We filled out the adoption formula and handed back to the blonde vampire. She smiled at us and said "That is perfect. Magnus, Alexander, you are now fathers. Let me get your daughter" She left the room and as soon as the door closed I jumped up and kissed Magnus.

"Magnus, we are parents now, I love you so much" I whispered against his lips

"I love you too. And yes, we are parents now" he whispered back.

A moment after we pulled away, the door opened again to reveal Brianna holding a little baby in her arms. _This is it, this is my daughter! _ I thought as she walked towards us. "Alexander, Magnus, this is your daughter" Brianna said as she handed us my little girl. She looked just as beautiful as on the photo. She had blue eyes like mine, with slit pupils like Magnus' and dark orange tuffs of hair at the top of her head. I didn't notice that I had tears of joys in my eyes until I felt Magnus' light touch against my cheek, as I looked up at him I saw that his eyes were also full of tears. I smiled at him and then looked back at our beautiful daughter. "She's perfect" I whispered. "Yes, she is" Magnus whispered back before kissing my temple lightly.

"Awe, that's what I love at this job. To see happy couples get their new source of joy. What is her name?" Brianna asked

"Madelyn Hannah Lightwood-Bane" I answered, whipping the tears out of my eyes

"That's a beautiful name. Just let me copy these papers and then you can take her home with you." She said as she walked back to her desk.

"Yes, that would be great thank you" Magnus said.

"I can't believe it we are parents" I mumbled to myself.

*****Time skip: Two months later*****

**Clary POV: **

I woke up, feeling absolutely awful. _I knew that curry was off. _I groaned and tried to get up and after 5 minutes I actually succeeded in getting up. I walked into the living room with slow steps. As I finally got there and lay down on one of the couches, I heard crying coming from upstairs. _Shit, the kids. Jace will get it sorted, if I move now, I will throw up._ I groaned and the crying soon stopped eventually. I sighed and pulled the blanket over my body, suddenly though I felt this terrible wave of nausea come over me and just in that moment Jace came rushing into the room. "Clary, I thought today was your-" he started to say but his rant was cut off by me suddenly throwing up on the ground.

Jace looked shocked for a moment and the slight anger in his face turned into worry and concern as he rushed over to me. I felt his hand of my back as I just continued to empty my stomach. "Clary are you okay?" he asked as I finally finished gagging.

"N-no I ate something expired yesterday and now this happened", I said as I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Sorry"

"Clary, there's nothing to be sorry for. You are sick, things like this happen", he reassured me and then looked back at the mess I created, "I'll clean that up later. Let's just get you back to bed"

"Okay" I mumbled

Jace picked me up and walked up the stairs and back to our room. He lay me down in our bed and the said "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec"

I just nodded and after 7 minutes Jace came back with a plate of dry crackers, a glass of water, a warming bottle and a bucket. I chuckled, but immediately regretted it as I felt bile rise in my throat again. Jace noticed this and quickly handed me the bucket. I threw up again and as I finished Jace took the bucket and walked in the bathroom to clean it out. As he came back he had a cold towel in his hand and he set the bucket next to the bed. Jace sat down at the edge of the bed and tucked me in, then he handed me the glass of water. "Thanks Jace" I whispered as I took a sip of water.

"No problem, you rest now. Here's a cold towel", he said as he placed the towel on my forehead, "and a warming bottle", he placed the warming bottle on my stomach, "and now, sleep" he demanded

"Yes doctor Jace" I mocked

Jace chuckled and he leaned forward and kissed my forehead "But seriously, you got to rest. Sleep is the best cure for something like this"

He got up and walked over to the door. "Jace, I love you"

My perfect husband turned towards me and smiled. He turned out the light and just before he closed the door he said "I love you too babe" and with that he closed the door completely.

*****Time skip: after the nap*****

I woke up feeling slightly better. I turned around to find Jace looking at me he kissed my nose and whispered "Feeling better?"

"Slightly" I answered

"Okay, because I was called to go hunting and I just wanted to say bye"

"Have fun and don't get hurt" I said

"You seriously think that I'll hurt myself?"

"No, I'm just saying"

"Okay, I'll try not to get myself killed" he smiled at me

"Good"

"Bye" he kissed my temple one last time before he got up and left

15 Minutes later I felt okay to get up so that's exactly what I did. I walked to the nursery because I felt like seeing my children again. I walked into the nursery and took all my kids out of their cots and set them on the ground as I sat in front of them, playing with all of them at once. _They were getting big so_ _fast_ I thought as I played with Tyler's little feet. Suddenly a thought shot up in my head. _No. _I quickly counted the weeks back. _Shit, _my period was a week late. _That normally doesn't happen. Okay chill Clary, things like this can happen when you just recently gave birth, right? I bet all is okay. _I had to be sure though. I need a pregnancy test. _Izzy must still have some, didn't she find out the mundane way? Yeah, she did. She still must have some left. _

I quickly got up and rushed to Izzys' room and ran into the connected bathroom. I looked through the drawers in a hurry and found the box with pregnancy tests; I quickly ripped it open and found one left. _Thank the Angel. _I quickly walked to the toilet and took the test. _Okay, I'll know in 5 minutes. _

I put the test in the sink and started pacing around the bathroom with thoughts running wild in my head. _Does Jace want another child? Are we ready for one? Is it just one if I'm pregnant? Could I really die this time? How will Jace cope if I do? Will he kill himself? _ Five minutes were over quickly and I gulped. _Time to find out. _

I picked up the pregnancy test with shaking hands and closed my eyes. I held the test in front of my face and slowly opened my eyes. Staring back at me was a little pink plus sign.

_Shit._

_**Yeah that was the next chapter! I did this one a little longer as a sorry. But anyway tell me if you liked it and Yeah, you know what to do. Next chap will be up tomorrow. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	30. Chapter 30: Pregnant, again

_**OMG I actually kept my promise and updated a chapter today! And I also noticed that for some weird reason I accidently wrote Conner instead of Tyler in the previous chapter. So if you thought 'Who the fuck is Conner?' I meant Tyler. It is changed now though and yeah. Some of you had questions so I'm just gonna quickly answer them. The babies are still growing up normally, that means that they are 2 months and one week old; just in a mothers eyes they are growing up fast, that's just normal. But if you think when you finish this chapter 'Awe man, there's still no Sebastian in here': don't worry, you'll get your bad guy, just be patient ;). And BTW thanks that you think the characters are kinda true to the original ones, I personally thought that they were a bit OOC. Aaaand I'm rambling again so I'll just shut up and let you enjoy the next chap**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV: **

_Shit. Motherfucking Shit. _This was NOT supposed to happen! I-I don't know if I'm even ready for another child, or two, or three, or god knows how many there are this time! I paced around the bathroom with the pregnancy test still in my hands. Before two months and one week I was basically in a coma and then I woke up and got everything that I wanted back and now I could die again and lose everything forever. No this can't happen; I can't do this to everyone, to my children, to Jace. I wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it away.

Feeling a bit numb I walked back to the nursery and looked at the clock 7 pm, the kids' bedtime. They were all still playing happily on the ground. _Awe, they are so cute, maybe it won't be so bad to have another baby. _I picked one after another up and fed, changed and tucked them in with their little blankets. As I walked out I put on the witchlight, closed the door and then walked into the living room. _What should I do? Jace is not here and I'm bored. Max is in Shadowhunter high-school, Alec is hunting with Jace, Magnus has to take care of Madelyn, Maryse and Robert are in Idris, AGAIN and Izzy is baby-shopping with Simon._ I decided to watch a movie so I got up, put the movie in and sat back down on the couch.

**Izzy POV: **

"Simon, look at this cute footy" I said as I held up a baby-blue bodysuit with sleeping teddy on it. I was now 7 months pregnant with my baby boy. Simon came around the corner with a pack of little socks in his hands

"That is really cute. Put it in the cart" Si said

I did what I was told and we spent at least one hour in the shop and on the way out I got this strange feeling it was a kind of mixture of happy and unhappy, then I noticed it must be something with Clary because I was feeling ecstatic right now. Also today morning I felt as if I could also throw up and later I found out it was because of Clary. "Simon, I think something is wrong with Clary" I said

"Why do you think that?" my fiancé asked

"I don't think it, I know it"

"And how do you know?"

"We are parababtai, we know when something is wrong with the other" I simply replied

"Oh yes, I forgot. This is all just new"

"Yes, I know. For me it's also still weird"

"Well, we can check on her soon anyway, we are just on our way back to the Institute "Simon said

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm just so happy right now! Simon we're going to have a baby soon!" I shouted happily

"I know I love you" he said as smiled and kissed me, then he bent down and kissed my belly "and I love you"

Simon is so sweet. "He and his mother also love you" I said

Simon got a big, goofy grin on his face and kissed me again. _I love my life right now._

**Clary POV:**

I was just at the part in the movie where the girl found out that she was pregnant and I couldn't take it anymore; I turned the television off and started crying. _How am I going to tell Jace? _Just as I thought the question I heard Jaces' voice in the hall way shouting "Clary! I'm home!"

_Oh god, here we go_

**Jace POV: **

I was back from a successful demon-hunt; I killed three demons and Alec two. It was good to be out and doing the things I love again, but now I couldn't wait to see Clary again. As soon as the elevator doors opened I shouted "Clary I'm home!"

I walked down the hallway and stopped because I heard something, it sounded suspiciously like sobbing. As soon as I identified the sound I sprinted to the source of it and it lead me to the living room. I quickly rushed in the door to find Clary holding her face in her hands and her body shuddering with sobs. "Clary" I whispered to myself and then quickly ran to Clary. I gathered her in my arms and sat down on the couch with her in my lap as she wrapped hers around my neck, crying into my chest. Suddenly Izzy and Simon came rushing in the room and as they saw Clary and me Iz gave me a worried look and I gave her a look back that said 'I'll tell you later'. Izzy nodded and whispered something to Simon he also just responded in nodding at her and they both left the room. I stroked Clarys' hair as she just continued sobbing and after a while she was just hiccupping softly. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked as she calmed down

"J-Jace, I-I need to-to t-tell you some-something" she said

"You can tell me everything" I replied as I looked into her eyes

"J-just don't get m-mad at me" her beautiful eyes started to fill with tears again

"I could never"

"I-I'm pregnant again" she mumbled. For a moment I went total rigid. _Clary is pregnant again? I don't know what to feel, I want more kids with her but I can't afford to lose her again. _Lost in my thoughts I didn't relies that Clary was talking to me until she took my face in her hands. "Jace, say something" I finally heard her say. I could see that she was close to tears again but I didn't know what to say, how can you express that you are happy and sad at the same time? That's why I said "Oh Clary…" and took her in a tight hug

We stayed like this for what seemed ages until Clary broke the silence. "What do you think about all of this?" she asked

"I think that after this is over, we should use protection again" I joked

Clary laughed into the crock of my neck. _Angel, I love the sound of her laugh. _"Yeah we should, but seriously, what do you think of this?" she repeated herself as she pulled away to look in my eyes

"I'm happy that we are having another child, I want to have lots of children with you, but I can't afford to lose you forever this time. I couldn't handle that" I said, my gold orbs staring into her green ones, the ones I fell for each time I looked into them.

"The same here, I couldn't do that to all of you, I know what you would have to go through"Clary mumbled

"Yes, babe, I know. But for now, let's just be happy that we are having another cute little person in the house. How did you anyway find out? Did you go to Magnus?"

Clary smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth "yes, we are and no, I took a pregnancy test" she said

"They can be false sometime. Let's go to Magnus to find out for sure"

"Yeah, you're probably right, for what do we have a warlock in the family?" she asked as she got up from my lap. I also got up and followed Clary to Izzys' room. "Si, Izzy, can you make sure the kids don't wake up while we quickly visit Magnus?" my wife asked Simon and Izzy as they just put all the baby-stuff away

"Um sure, why are you going to Magnus?" bloodsucker asked

"I'll tell you for sure afterwards" Clary responded

"Okay"

*****Time skip: at Magnus and Alecs' place*****

**Magnus POV: **

"Jesus, Maddie, what are you doing?" I asked my three month-old daughter as she stretched her hands towards the table and turned it into a book. _**(A/N Maddie is already three months old instead of two months old because she was one month old when Magnus and Alec adopted her) **_Madelyn was giggling in my arms and clapping her hands. "No honey, don't turn Chairman Meow into- and of course you did it" I said as my cat was now turned into a white pot with green cat-eyes. "Okay, enough playing with magic"

Maddie looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed "Fine, one more thing. But just one! You're too cute to resist"

My daughter giggled again and stretched her hands openly in the room, almost instantly the whole room changed color. Everything became a different color of the rainbow.

I smiled at Maddie and said "I like your style, but just one more thing", I snapped my fingers and now everything was glittery, "much better"

Madelyn looked around the room with wide, excited eyes and broke into a fit of giggles again. Just in that moment Alec came in "Hey guys I'm back-"he started but stopped immediately as he took in the new arranged apartment "What happened here?"

"Um…" I stuttered,"It's Maddies' fault!" I said as I held her out in front of me. Alec looked at her and then back to me. I was almost sure she gave him her puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, that explains why chairman meow is a pot, we have a new book instead of a table and the whole room is rainbow colored and glittery" Alec said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest

"Well yes, Madelyn just figured out how to use her magic and decided to do this" I stated as I put Maddie back in the crook of my arm, she looked up at me with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Even the glitter?" Alec asked as he raised one eyebrow at me

"Okay, maybe that was my fault, but I swear the rest was Maddie!"

"By the Angel, why did I decide to live with two warlocks" Alec mumbled quietly, but still loud enough that I could hear

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked as I balanced my daughter in one arm and put the other hand on my hip

"Nothing, nothing, but it's late and we have to get Maddie to bed" Alec said as he walked towards me and took Madelyn carefully out of my arms. "Come on"

We walked into the nursery, which used to be a spare bedroom, but now is a nursery with a connected bathroom. Alec changed Maddie into her stripy rainbow footy with the words 'dads' princess' on it and put her in her cot, tucking her in with her pink fluffy blanket. "She really is our princess" I whispered to my husband.

"I know" he said back as he bent down and kissed Maddie forehead "sleep well honey bunny" Alec whispered to her. Madelyn yawned and closed her lovely blue eyes. Me and Alec walked out of her bedroom and sat down on the now light-green couch

"Magnus, can you please turn everything back to normal?" Alec asked

"Sure" I clapped my hands together and all the glitter disappeared, also everything had its normal color back and chairman was a cat again. Plus we've got one book less and one table more. "Better?" I asked as I put my arm around Alecs' shoulder

"Much" he replied and snuggled into my chest. We started talking about everything that was going on lately; how perfect Madelyn is, what her warlock mark is besides her cat like eyes, how the hunt was and we even betted on what Jace and Clarys' kids' abilities are going to be. I said that one of them could shape-shift and Alec thought that one could control the elements. "Maybe they could also have no powers" I supposed

"Nah, I think they do" Alec said

"Yeah, I do too, but it could be possible that-"I started but was cut off by a knock from the door.

"I'll get it" Alec said as he got up and walked to the door. I heard it open and then I heard Alecs' voice saying "Hey Jace, hey Clary, it's a surprise that you are here. Come in"

"Hi Alec" I heard Clarys' voice drift in the room. Not too much later both Jace and Clary were standing next to Alec in our living room.

"Hey guys" I said as I turned around in the couch to face them

"Hey Magnus. How's Madelyn?" Jace asked as he moved to sit down on the couch opposite from me with Clary by his side. Alec closed the door and sat next to me.

"She's fine, asleep now. How are your little people? Any signs of special powers yet?" I asked

"No, not yet, but that's not the reason we came here for" Clary said

"I figured that. What's up?"

"I might be pregnant again, but I want to be sure"

I sighed "Again? Fine, let me see" I said as I moved forward and placed my hands on Clarys' stomach. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what happened inside. It didn't take long to identify a tiny heartbeat, a sign of life. From the sound of the heartbeat it looked like it was just one and that Clary was already two months into the pregnancy. I guess that by one child it takes a bit longer than by four. I opened my eyes again and looked at the couple in front of me. "Yeah Clary, you are pregnant again. Though this time it seems like only with one and you are also already two months into the pregnancy. It feels like you still have six months until you are going to give birth"

"And the risk of Clary dying?" Jace asked worriedly. _Of course that's the first thing that crosses his mind._

I closed my eyes again and searched again for any problems as I opened my eyes again I let out a sigh of relief and took my hands off Clarys' stomach. "It looks like a 75% chance that Clary will survive. The baby still has more Angel-blood though"

They both let out a sigh of relief like I did and Alec took this as his chance "Well on that term, congratulation guys" he said.

Clary smiled at him and said "Thanks Alec"

"Good, but now that you two are here, and you don't visit us that often, let's talk!" I proposed and they all agreed

The four of us chatted and laughed the whole night long until we got tiered and called it a night. We said our goodbyes and after Alec and I got into bed to sleep I heard Alec mumble "Pregnant again? By the Angel those two must be fucking like bunnies"

I laughed at his funny statement and said "Yeah, I think so too. But now we should sleep, goodnight Alec"

"Night Magnus"

_**There we go! Another chapter. Like I said don't worry you will get your bad guy, so calm your tits; I'm working on it. I know this chap was kind of terrible, but I needed something to fill the gap. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week! You know what to do. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie **_


	31. Chapter 31: first child, words and power

_**Hey,**_

_**So I wanted to tell you something exciting: today I got my cast off and now I just have to wear tapes! Yay! That's why, to celebrate this, I'm going to write an extra long chapter!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

*****Time skip: two months later*****

I just came back from a trip to the bathroom, because of this, my friends, being pregnant sucks. You know what I'm talking about, the fucking morning sickness. I left Jace with the kids in the living room; I hope he didn't do anything stupid with them. Last time I left Jace alone with the boys he tried to give them miniature seraph blades and make them fight with each other, thank the Angel that I came home before then. The stupid seraph blades were real! The kids were really fast learners, they were already babbling like crazy (all of them) and I was sure that it wasn't too far until they would say their first words, also Jace looked much better again, he looked normal. Well as normal as Jace Herondale can get. He finally didn't look like a twig anymore and he started his old train routine and is on a hunt twice a week. "Jace, you better not have given the kids any weapons again" I warned as I was about to enter the living room.

"Don't worry honey; I think they can handle themselves. Just look at what they did to me!" he called back

"What do you-? By the Angel, that is so cute! Where is my phone?" I walked into the door and found the cutest site before me; Jace lying on the ground with Tyler and Gabriel on his chest and both my girls on either side of his head. The boys were trying to 'hit' Jaces' face and the girls were pulling on his golden locks. Jace was making funny faces as if he was in pain and the kids always giggled when he pulled a new grimace. I finally found my phone and took a few pictures and after I was finished Jace sat up with all the kids in his arms and blew raspberries on each of their stomachs and our children erupted into a fit of cute giggles again.

"You know that was really cute" I said as I sat down in front of Jace and took Anna and Gabe out of his arms so that I could also play with them

"You said that already. How are you going with the morning sickness?"

"It's going okay, well as okay as you can get when you have to throw up all the time"

"Mhm, it must be cr….rubbish, it must be rubbish" Jace quickly corrected himself "You know it's really hard not to swear in front of the babies"

"I know" I said as I leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on Jaces' fore head. He smiled at me and asked "What are we going to do today?"

I thought for a moment. "Nooo, we have to go shopping and get some diapers and stuff" I groaned

"Well then come on, let's get this over with. We can leave the kids here with Izzy and Simon" Jace said as he got up off the floor and started to walk out of the door

"Nah, I fell kinda guilty because they have to look after the kids so often, plus Izzy could go into labor any moment. You know she's been due since over a week now"

"Yeah, that's right. Who then? I'm not giving these four to Magnus and Alec. Alec told me that Maddie has been going through a phase where she can't control her magic and it would be best if only they have to deal with it" my husband explained

"Okay, well then let me call Mum and Luke"

"That's a great idea"

*****Time skip: at Wal-mart*****

**Jace POV: **

We were only for 10 Minutes in Wal-mart as Clary said "Uh, I hate shopping! It's so boring!"

And as soon as she said this I got a really good idea. "What would you think if we would make shopping a little more fun?" I said as I looked into her eyes with a smirk playing on my lips.

I saw how curiosity sparked into her eyes, making them light up with excitement and she also smirked back at me, she knew exactly that I was up to no good. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wait and see" I replied as I walked into the juice area and to a pack of tomato juice and walked back to Clary.

"What do you want to do with that?" she asked me.

"This" I replied as I opened the carton and pour a little bit on the floor and started making a trail towards one of the rest room here, then I closed the box again and put it back where I got it from. As I returned to Clary I could hear her slightly giggling.

"I can do better" she said as she walked away to an employee that was the closest, she mumbled something to him and his face got pale and he started to dash past me saying something like "Shit, someone threw up in house wares!"

Now I also started laughing and Clary walked back to me smiling "What did you say to him?"

"I said 'Code 3 in house wares' and I tried to sound as official as possible" Clary said with a little giggle. Because of this I started laughing again.

"Okay, let's see what we can still do" I mumbled as I looked around the aisle we were in "Ah, perfect!" I said as I saw a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign stand around. I walked towards it and put it back down on a carpeted area. I looked back at Clary to find her smiling and shaking her head, then she walked off toward the camping area and sat in one of the already built up tents. I was just about to ask her what she's doing when a few shoppers walked past and she said "Hey you! I'll invite you into my tent when you bring some pillows from the bedding department!" As I heard her say that, I had to cover my mouth to hear the shoppers respond. They said "Um, no thanks" and quickly walked away. After they were gone I couldn't help myself and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wow Clary, I didn't think you would do that"

"Well then you won't expect this" Clary said as she walked over to the auto department, took two different size funnels and put them against her boobs. "Do you think I look like Madonna now?" she asked me.

I laughed again and also took some funnels and put them against my chest "Nah, you don't have blonde hair. I just need make up and then_ I'm _Madonna, see?"

Now Clary laughed and put both our funnels back where she took them from. "Yeah, with you man-boobs" Clary commented as she ran her hands over my chest.

I let out a fake gasp and pretended to be hurt "I'm not fat"

"I know you're not, but with these funnels you have man-boobs"

"Yeah, okay. I let that slip. Hey, I've got an idea, how about we have a little contest about who can do more crazy Shit here?" I asked my wife

"I'm sooo going to hammer you! What does the winner get?"

"Mhm, we'll do that when we decide who won, okay?" I said

"Yeah, you start"

"Okay" I thought for a moment and then remembered a movie Clary showed me I think it was called 'Mission Impossible' and it is an action movie and that's why I got some dark sunglasses, put my hands together so that they looked like a gun and walked around the store humming the theme song of Mission Impossible really loud. I got a lot of weird looks and some people laughing at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to win this bet and after I finished the song I went back to Clary and said "Your turn"

She just smiled at me and said "Okay". Then she walked over to the clothes section and acted like a normal shopper and as an employee came and asked her if she needed help, then Clary did something I never thought she would do. She started crying and shouted "Why can't you people just leave me alone!?" I started laughing again and Clary stormed away. I followed her and as I caught up we both started laughing.

"How could you start crying so easily?" I asked

"Pregnancy makes things like these easier"

"Okay I guess. My turn. Let's see, ah yes! Watch this" I said as I walked back to the clothing department and hid in one of the clothing racks and after a while, when someone looked through the clothes, I shouted "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" The woman gave a high pitched scream from herself and as quickly as possible ran away. After this I went back to Clary to find her holding her stomach and laughing away. "How was that?" I asked her

"You should have seen that woman's face!" she laughed "Okay, what could I do? Oh yes!" Clary walked right into the middle of an aisle and as the sound came through the speakers, indicating that an announcement was about to come, I saw Clary smirk and as soon as the person doing the announcements spoke, Clary fell to her knees, holding her ears and shouting "NO!NO! IT'S THE VOICES AGAIN! THEY ARE BACK!" I think she was making a few people quite worried, because an employee crouched down next to her and asked her "Miss, are you okay?" I saw Clary looking at him with pain filled eyes as she shouted back at him "NO, NOTHING IS OKAY, MAKE THE VOICES STOP!" I was having a hard time trying to contain my laughter as I watched the scene play out in front of me. Just in that moment the announcement stopped and Clary took deep breath, then she looked at the employee and said "Thank you, you did it" as she got up and walked away, leaving a baffled looking man behind. I walked into Clarys' direction.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you were such a good actor!" I said as I hugged her tight

"Well, now you know" she smirked "What are you going to do now?"

I thought about that for a moment and then said "I've got an idea" I walk to one of the many changing rooms in this place and heard a few girls chatter about how that skirt matched someone's eyes. _Perfect_ I thought as I entered and the waited a bit, I knew exactly that Clary was waiting just outside the changing room, so that she could hear everything. Then I smirked and shouted very loudly "Hey! There is no toilet paper in here!" I heard Clary burst into laughter just before I heard all the other girls scream and run out of the changing area. I also walked out after everyone rushed to get out of the room as soon as possible, just to find Clary almost doubling over in laughter.

"By the Angel I can't believe you did that!" she breathed out as she slightly calmed down.

"Okay Clary, it's your turn again" I said

"I thought about this already, follow me" Clary led me into the toy aisle where she got out some bouncy balls and then walked to a more crowded aisle. She stood in front of it, threw the balls down the whole thing and shouted "Pikachu! I choose you!" Everyone gave her a funny look and that's when she pointed at them and shouted "I'm going to catch them all! Don't judge me for it! I want to be a Pokémon master!" Then once again she stormed away from all the gaping faces. As she met me again we were laughing our butts off.

_**(A/N I got these ideas from 'LemonV's profile and I thought the thing were damn funny so I couldn't not put them in here) **_

"Okay, okay, I can't breathe, we have to continue shopping" I said

Clary just sighed and nodded her head and we began to do some serious shopping…or at least we tried to.

*****Time skip: after the shopping*****

"That was one of the funniest shopping trips I have ever had!" Clary laughed as we were walking to our car that was standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Yeah, for me to. We should do that again" I said as we finally reached the car and I opened the boot for Clary to put the groceries in. We had like three bags, two filled with food and drinks and one filled with diapers and two bottles of baby powder, baby food and everything else. Maryse gave us a list of thing we had to get after we said that we would go shopping, who knew that it would take us a little less than two hours. After we put the bags into the trunk, I held open the door for Clary and as soon as she sat down she slightly winched. "Clary what's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know, I felt this faint pain in my stomach area, but it didn't feel like it came from my body" she answered

"That's weird, well we can see what going on soon because we are driving home now" I said, Clary just nodded and I closed the door and got into the driver's seat. I was just about to start the car when my phone went off in my pocket I sighed and took it out to see Simons face flashing up on the screen. I pressed on answer call button. "Simon, you better not tell me that you forgot to put something on the shopping list because we just-"I started but I was cut off by Simon's voice yelling at me "Jace, shut up for a moment will you! Izzys' water just broke and she said that she wanted Clary here!"

"By the Angel! Izzys' water broke!"

"Yes dumbass, I just said that! Can you put Clary on the phone!?" Simon said

"Um, yeah sure" That's when I turned to Clary to find her smiling brightly at me and almost jumping out of her seat that her parababtai was having her baby today. I handed Clary the phone and I heard Izzy say "Clary, Clary I need you here now! Please, I can't do this without you"

"It's okay Izzy, we are on our way" then she turned to me and said "Start the car Jace" I did as I was told and during the drive Clary always said soothing words to Izzy on the phone when her first proper contraction came something like "I know it hurts Izzy, but you'll be okay" or "Take deep breaths, deep breaths" As I already saw the tall building that I call home above the New York buildings I said "We are almost there"

"Okay Izzy, we are almost there, just keep breathing. Are you in the infirmary? Good" Clary said to Izzy as I pulled up in front of the Institute. "Izzy, we're here. I'm there in a sec just hang in there" my wife informed Izzy as she hung up and opened the door and ran into the Institute. I quickly closed all the doors, took the groceries, locked the car and dashed after Clary and to the infirmary.

I heard screams coming from the inside and I though, _great, and another long wait until I can see what's going on._

*****Time skip: 3 hours later*****

**Clary POV: **

"Simon, I am going to kill you for all this pain you caused me" Izzy screamed out while having another contraction while squeezing mine and Simons hand who was sitting opposite me on the other side of his fiancée. Simon gave me a worried look and I just smiled and mouthed to him "Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. It's the pain speaking"

Simons mouth formed into an 'o' shape and he said "I know Iz, I'm sorry". I gave him thumbs up with the hand that wasn't holding Izzys'. He just smiled gratefully and we both turned our heads towards Maryse who was at the end of the bed with Magnus, delivering the baby. "Okay baby girl, at your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" Maryse asked

Izzy just nodded her head and at her next contraction she screamed out and pushed with all her might. "You're doing great Iz" Simon told her.

"Okay two more" Magnus said

After a while Izzy pushed again, squeezing mine and Simons' hand so hard that it almost cut of my circulation. _I wonder if I was this bad during giving birth. _As it the contraction was over Maryse said "The head is out, one more push"

Izzy lay her head down on the mountain of pillows behind her and turned her sweat-stained face to me. "How did you do this with four? It's already terribly hard with one!"

"It was really hard and I thought that I almost wouldn't survive, but it's worth it when you hold your newborn in your arms" I reassured her

"Thanks Clar-Ahh! Fucking shit!" Izzy moaned out in pain and pushed once again. Not too soon after the room was filled by a loud piercing wail of a child. I smiled and looked over to Simon to find him with an awestruck face as he looked at Maryse, who held his little son in her arms. "He's beautiful" Maryse said as she handed Simon his son. Simon looked at his child with happiness and love that only fathers could express. I've just seen this look once and that was when my first baby was born and handed to Jace. He had to exact same expression on his face. After a while Simon handed the child to Izzy and she started to cry with happiness, then she turned her head to me and said "Clary, you were right, it is worth it. Now, meet Nicholas Jayden Lewis". With that she put him in my arms and I smiled down at the little boy on my arms. He had tuffs of curling raven black hair on his head and chocolate brown eyes, just like Simons; also he had Izzys' lip, eye and face shape and Simon's nose.

"Hey there little guy, I'm Clary your aunt. You already have five cousins and two of them are boys, I think you three will be great friends when you are older. I just wanted to tell you that your three uncles, your five cousins, your aunt, your grandparents, your mummy and daddy already love you very much. But don't worry, you'll meet everyone very soon" I whispered to him.

"Okay, let's get this little one all cleaned up so that everyone can meet him" Magnus said as he gently took Nick out of my arms and walked to the connected bathroom. Izzy pushed out the afterbirth not too soon later and Simon got on the bed with her and kissed Izzys' forehead.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you for delivering my son "he said to her.

"I love you too, I'm just so happy that he's finally here" Izzy answered

Magnus then came back out of the bathroom and gave Izzy her son back. Soon after everyone was let inside to congratulate Izzy and Simon, my kids were also brought here. After a while we all had to go back to our normal day and we left Izzy and Simon as a happy couple with their newborn baby.

*****Time skip: 2 months later*****

**Clary POV: **

Jace and I were just sitting in front of the bathtub, bathing our children, while just talking. "So when do you think they will start talking?" Jace asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure pretty soon. They are babbling non-stop" I answered

"I know just listen to them!" he exclaimed. The babies were sitting happily in the room temperature water, splashing each other and doing noises like "Ababa da bochu" to which another would 'say' something like "tabnala tababu". Sometimes I do really think that they have their own conversation with each other in a language that only babies can understand. I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late already, so I pick up the kids and sat them down on the floor. I was just starting to dry Tyler of when he looked at me with his gold eyes, just like his fathers and the he said "Mama"

I looked at my son with wide eyes, _my son just said his first word and it was 'Mama'. Finally he said something! I can't believe this!_ My heart swelled at the realization that I was his first word. I looked at Jace who had an equal expression on his face, with the only difference that his also held a wide smile, then I turned back to my baby and kissed his forehead and whispered "By the Angel you just said your first word. I love you baby boy"

"I always knew he would be a mama-boy" Jace commented with a huge grin of his face

"Shut up, aren't you proud of him?"

"Of course I am!" Jace exclaimed. Annabelle, not liking to be not acknowledged, decided to make an appearance and also said "Daddy". Anna already had a character like her father, always wanting to be in the spotlight.

Jace now looked wide eyed at Anna and it was my turn to smile. Then Jace picked Anna up and held her tight to him and said "One of my princesses just said her first word and this time it was daddy"

Then at the same time Gabe said "Dada" and Baillie said "Momma". Jace and I looked at each other, stunned by what just happened and then we both smiled widely and hugged our children. The Jace kissed me sweetly and mumbled "Our kids just said their first words"

"Yeah, they did"

*****Time skip: 1 week later*****

**Clary POV: **

I was really starting to show now; well you usually start to show at 4 months, but yeah. Anyway, I was just sitting on the ground, trying to teach the kids new words. They didn't have a bit vocabulary, but they were still fast learners. Jace was out on a mission and Izzy and Simon have been really busy with Nick. He was keeping them awake all night thank the Angel that Jace and my children aren't like that, they are actually sleeping quite peacefully and steady. I quickly got up from the floor to go to the bathroom and after I came back, I almost got a heart-attack. Gabe was gone! The others were all still there, playing with each other, like I left them. "Gabe, Gabe where are you?" I said as I walked around the room, looking for my son. This went on for about 10 Minutes until Jace came back and saw me scratching around on the ground. _Where could he be? He can't be far! He can't even walk!_ I thought as I looked under the couch. I didn't notice Jace until he said "What are you looking for Clary?"

At the sudden sound of his voice behind me I got a fright and sat upright quickly. Then I slowly turned around and now I was really frightened of what Jace would think of me. _What kind of mother am I losing her child?_ I asked myself and tears started to form in my eyes. As soon as Jace saw the tears he walked towards me and put a hand on my cheek. "Clary what's wrong?"

"I-I can't find Gabe. H-he was here before, I was just on the toilet and when I c-came back he w-was gone. I'm really-"

"Shhh, Clary, we'll find him. He can't be far, he can't even walk" Jace said as he helped me find our son. We looked for another 10 minutes before Jace started to look down the hallway and in all the room that are close by. I was still looking in the huge living room. We did everything to look for him in here. We even flipped the fucking couch! Anna, Bae and Ty were sitting in a little circle that we left untouched so that we wouldn't get anything dangerous close to them. "Gabe, come on baby, come out!" I said as I continued to look around. Then I heard a "Mama" come from behind me and I turned around to find Gabe sitting between Ty and Anna, as if nothing had happened and he smiled innocently at me. "By the Angel Gabe!" I said as I picked him up and hugged him tight "Let's get you to your daddy, he's been worried sick about you young man!"

"Jace! I found Gabe!" I called out to him as I walked down the hallway. As soon as he heard my voice Jace came rushing out of one of the room and said "Where is he?"

"Right here in my arms" I answered

"No, he's not Clary, you're holding air" Jace explained

"What, no I'm not, I'm holding Ga-"I cut myself off and looked down into my arms to jut find indeed air "But that's not possible! I-I can feel him in my arms!" I said as I looked at Jace wide eyed. I refused to let the pressure in my arms go, I knew that I couldn't be fantasizing it, it feels too real.

I looked back down into my arms to see a slightly transparent from in my arms now; it was kind of like you would imagine a ghost. The person was quite little with golden locks and eyes and freckles all over his face. It was Gabe! "You can see this, right Jace?" I asked

"Of course I can, I just don't understand it"

Just in that moment Gabe turned back into his normal form, not transparent not invisible, just normal. "By the Angel, what just happened?" Jace asked me

"I don't know" I replied, but then it all suddenly clicked together "Wait, I do. Do you remember that Magnus said that our kids could develop certain powers?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I think we just found out what Gabes' is" I replied

Jace gave me a look that he now understood what was going on. "So are you saying that our son can turn invisible?"

"Yes, I am" I answered Jace

"By the Angel, I wonder what the others can do" Jace said

_**There you go! An extra long chapter! I actually wanted to make it longer and with Sebastian in it, but I'm too tired now, it's like 10:30 pm in Germany right now and I'm just tired. But I promise Sebastian is in the next chap! You know what to do. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	32. Chapter 32: J C Morgenstern

_**Jo,**_

_**So I promised you Sebastian in this chapter and you'll finally get Sebastian! I don't know how long this chapter will be, but I will swear to the Angel that I will give you Sebastian! Even if it takes me hours! Oh, btw, would you please be so kind and tell me a better summary for this story? Because I feel like I did a terrible job with it and I want to change it but I don't know what to write. Please help me!**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****Time skip: 3 months later*****

**Jace POV: **

I was sitting in the kids' room with my girls in my lap, Gabe stumbling around on his little toddler feet, becoming invisible every now and then, and Tyler pulling on Baillie's hair. Anna, Bae and Gabe could already walk and everyone could talk. Anna also was the first one to show off her skills at walking and not too far after her sister, Baillie also started stumbling around. Gabe just learnt to walk a week ago, he took off into a sprint straight away and he hasn't learnt to walk in a normal tempo yet. Tyler was rather easy going, he could only 'walk' when he was holding on onto some furniture or somebody's hand. It was weird that only Gabe has shown any special abilities until now, _maybe he was just a fast developer. Thank the Angel that the others don't have any powers yet, I can't handle another invisible child, especially when they discover hide and seek._

Tyler looked at me then and said "No daddy, me awlso hawe power. What's hwide and sweek?"

"What are you talking about buddy, I didn't say that you didn't have them" I told him. Now I was a little confused.

"You thouwt it"

"How do you-"Then I finally relised what was going on. Tyler could read minds that is his power. Magnus said, as we called him to check on Gabe's invisibility, that each kid has their own power and one that all of them share. Okay, so now we know that Tyler can read minds, Gabe can get invisible and those two will now only have to show one more power which all of them will have. "Okay Ty, do you want to try something with your new power?" I asked my son

"Yeah!" he answered excited

"I'll ask you something in my mind and you have to answer my questions, okay?"

"Okway"

"Good, let's go" I said and then I thought _Tyler, can you hear me?_

"Yews" Ty answered

_Do you have to think of me or do you just hear me like that?_

"I hawe to thiwnk of daddy"

"Okay Ty, that's good that we now know what you can do. Do you want a treat for your great work?" I asked Tyler loudly now

"ICE CWEAM!" Ty shouted

"I don't know if we have ice cream, but look what I have here" I said as I reached into my pocked and took out some candy powder, his favorite.

"Yay!" Ty shouted and took the package of candy powder out of my hand after I opened it for him. As he finished it, Clary came back from her shopping trip and entered to room.

"Mummy!" All of our kids cried out and walked over to her, except Tyler who was crawling toward Clary. They all hugged Clarys' legs and then they looked up at their mother expectantly. Always when she was out shopping she would bring them something with.

"Okay you got me" my wife said "stand in a row; I want to see how you will react to this"

"What are you planning honey?" I asked Clary

"You'll see" she simply answered and all our kids stood up, I helped Ty get on his feet so that he could stand properly. He could also stand on his own.

"I got for you" Clary said as she looked around in her bag and then held out a toy duck "A little ducky!"

I got a little fright at the sudden sight of the duck, then took a deep breath. _All okay Jace it's just a toy. _I said trying to calm myself. Then I heard different noises and decided to check out what was going on. Anna and Baillie were laughing and holding out their little hands towards the duck while Gabe looked absolutely terrified and quickly ran behind me to hide. Tyler not knowing what to do, also with a scared look on his face, turned around and took his first true steps away from the duck. After two tiny steps he tripped over his own feet and I caught him before he fell. I picked both my boys up and held them to my chest as Tyler cried into it and Gabe just clutched it tightly, looking wide eyed at the duck in his mothers hands. "Shh boys, it's okay. It's just a toy, it can't hurt you" I tried to soothe them.

"What that daddy?" Gabe asked me, fright clear in his little kids voice

"That little man is a duck. Never trust one, they are scary creatures"

"I thwink it cuwte" Baillie said as she hugged the toy duck tightly

"It not cuwte Bae, it scawy" Tyler sobbed

"Aw, it's okay bud, I will protect you and look at that, you can walk now" I said

And just then I truly relised what happened, my second son just took his first steps and they were…running away from a duck. Gabe was already running away by that time, these two are definitely true Herondales. I started laughing a little and Clary glared at me, holing her round stomach, she was due in two months. This time we wanted to keep the gender a surprise, so we didn't ask Magnus to tell us, all we knew is that our child was healthy and that the brith will still be hard, but it is unlikely that Clary will die, which was a huge relief for me. "What are you laughing at?" Clary asked me with a snarly tone in her voice.

"I'm laughing because our son just took his first steps in order to run away from a duck" I said

As Clary also thought about it she started giggling with me and after a while we both calmed down. Tyler stopped crying. "Me tiwed daddy" Tyler yawned into the crook of my neck.

"Me twoo" my other three kids said and the girls stretched their hands towards Clary to be picked up.

"Well then let's get you four to bed" Clary said as she picked up Anna and Bae from the ground and we got the kids ready for bed. As we walked back into our room and lay down on the bed, I remembered that I had to still tell Clary something. "Hey Clary"

"What?" she answered as she turned towards me

"Ty showed his power today" I said simply

"Well, what is it?"

"He can read minds"

"Oh dear, all at once or only when he concentrates on one person?" Clary asked

"He said he could only hear me when he was thinking of me, but maybe that was because I was the only one in the room"

"That could be it. We should find out tomorrow. But now I want to do something we didn't do in a long time, almost too long for my liking"

"And what is that?" I asked, now getting interested in where this is going.

"This" Clary said as she moved toward me and sat down on my stomach so that she was straddling me. Then she leaned down and captured my lips with hers.

_**(A/N a really extreme lemon to come, like REALLY extreme…you have been warned)**_

The kiss quickly became passionate as Clary licked my bottom lips, asking for entrance which I gave to her without hesitation. We fought for dominance for a while until we both needed to come up for air and Clary just moved her lips to my neck and started to suck and nip at it until I was sure that it would leave a bruise. My hands found a way down her back and to the curve of her ass where I squeezed it firmly. Clary moaned into my mouth and I immediately felt a hard on coming up in my pants at the erotic sounds she was making, I quickly grabbed my stele from the bedside table and drew a silence rune on the wall closest to us, we don't want anybody listening do we.

Our clothes were quickly torn off and as soon as we were both naked, I tried to enter Clarys' warm folds, but she clearly had other plans because she got off me and walked to the closet. I immediately missed her warmth and then I asked "Clary, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to tease you, then suck you like a lollypop and then ride you into tomorrow, but I can't have you going against my plan, that's why I need to do this" she said as she turned around with four of my belts in her hand. My cock twitched in a painful way at her words "Damn Clary I love your dirty talk"

"I know" she simply smirked and then started to tie my hands and legs to the bed so I couldn't do anything. Then Clary got back on my stomach, so that my dick was pressed against her ass, Clary smiled at me and then bent down so she could kiss my neck and create another hicky. I gave a pleasure filled sigh from myself and at that Clary moved downwards so she was kissing my chest, then lower that she was licking my abs and just before she reached my cock, she worked her way up again. I groaned and struggled against the forces holding my arms back, but Clary had tied the knots too good and it seemed like with my pulling I only made the bindings tighter. I wanted to touch her so bad, this was really torture. Then as Clary reached my neck again she sat back down on my abs and I felt her juices dripping down on them.

"Clary" I groaned loudly "You are such a tease"

"If you think that was bad, just wait until you see this" she said as she pulled back to run a hand over one of her boobs and squeezed, her other hand slowly made a way down to her crotch where she grazed her tiny bundle of nerves there and then slowly, ever so slowly put one finger inside of her. She moaned loudly as she felt her finger inside of her and then she put another in and started to slowly finger fuck herself. I hissed again as my cock twitched against her butt, aching to replace her fingers inside of her. I now struggled even more again my bindings because I just wanted to rip her finger out of herself and put my dick inside her. Clary started to finger herself faster and faster, moaning with each thrust and me squirming under her until she came all over my stomach shouting my name loudly as if it were my fingers bringing her over the edge and not her own.

"Why did you have to tie me up Clary? Why? I just want to fuck you so much!" I groaned out.

"I guess you'll still have to wait a bit then" she smiled sweetly

"WHAT!"

"Didn't I say that I want to suck you now?"

"No Clary let me fuck you. Please, let me be inside of you. Please, please I'm begging you" I pleaded

"As tempting as that sounds, no" she answered and then licked my abs where she came on my abdomen and let me taste her as she kissed me. I moaned into her mouth and she kissed down my chin, to my chest and finally she kissed the tip of my erected penis. I groaned loudly and with that she just continued to tease me. She started to lick my whole shaft and I moaned at the feeling of her warm tongue sliding along it, but it wasn't enough. Then finally Clary took all my 8 inches in her mouth and started sucking hard.

"By the Angel, Clary….Ahhh….that feel so good" I moaned as she bobbed her head up and down. Clary repeated this a few times until I felt my release coming fast. "Clary, Clary, I'm close, so close" I felt her smile against my cock and then she pulled away, I instantly missed the hot wet warmth around my erection. Then Clary leaned forwards and placed her lips against my ear whispering "What do you want to do now Jace?"

I shivered at her hot breath against my ear and answered her with "I want to make love to you really hard"

"Correct answer" Clary replied as she slowly moved her hands towards my ankles and with one pull, the belts got lose and my legs were free, then (even slower) she mover her hands up my chest along my arms and to my wrists where she let her fingers glide along the straps holding me back from devouring her right now. _This woman definitely knows how to tease me _I thought as Clary finally pulled on the belt to loosen it so that I could break free and as soon as I could, I took the opportunity and in one swift move I had her pinned under me with her legs spread wide. "I am going to do you so hard" I groaned as I entered her and immediately started pounding into her at a fast pace without any mercy.

"Oh Jace!" Clary moaned loudly. As I continued to thrust into her tight hole, I groaned and bend down to kiss her passionately, forcing my tongue in her mouth. As we needed to come up for air Clary took a deep breath and released it in another loud moan. I moved my lips to her neck and started working on a hicky while whispering "I know you love this big cock inside of your pussy don't you?"

"Yes, Jace, I love it so much" Clary panted out in response. "Very good" I said as I pushed in harder than before grunting as I felt that I couldn't go in any further. Clary yelped in pleasure, hooking her ankles around my hips, aching to feel me so deep again. Then she said "Jace I'm so close, I want to be on top"

"Yes, I'm also close" I told her as I put my hands on her hips and rolled so that I was on my back and she could ride me. Clary started rolling her hips while going up and down hard and fast and not to long after that she reached her climax, her walls tightening around my shaft. "FUCKING HELL JACE!" she cried out and the intensity of her orgasm also made me spill my hot come. I chanted her name like a prayer as I emptied myself inside of her. We stayed like this for a few more moments until Clary rolled off me and laid down next to me, I put my arms around her waist as we both panted heavily.

"That was the best sex we had in a long time" I said

"Yeah, it was"

_**(A/N Lemon over)**_

Shortly after we fell asleep like this, Clary in my arms and our fifth unborn child nestled neatly between us.

*****Time skip: 2 months later*****

**Jace POV (still): **

I can't believe this, the kids have been here already one year and a month and our fifth child is going to be here in a few weeks and in one month exactly it will be little Noah's birthday. Maddie already had her birthday a month ago and boy was the party filled with glitter! Even Baillie said "so spawkly"

We already figured out that Ty can read minds and thank the Angel only one at a time, Gabe can get invisible and Anna also got her powers just recently; she can see the future. But only if it's really close, like for example a moment before it's about to happen. Baillie still has to show us what she can do, I just hope that it isn't anything dangerous; we already have to look after Gabe 24/7 to make sure that he doesn't suddenly really disappear, but apparently his siblings could still see Gabe even when he was invisible.

Also the kids are starting to look very similar to their parents. Tyler has my face form, but his facial features look a lot like Clary's also Ty tends to sneak off into his own world more that the others although he has very sharp instincts. Tyler is pretty artistic and he loves to listen to me play the piano, although he is not so addicted to painting than Baillie is. My son is like me also afraid of duck, but not so much as Gabe.

Annabelle looks apart from her hair and eyes more like a female version of me that a little version of Clary, Anna also really likes attention, but she is very caring and protective of her siblings. She also seems to like the presence of ducks, she even sleeps with one!

Baillie looks a lot like Clary, but you could still definitely see that she is my daughter also Bae has a VERY artistic vein; she draws on everything in her reach if she has her bunny pencil. Bae doesn't mind ducks, but she also doesn't really trust them.

Gabriel is literally like a little version of me. He has my looks with only a few of Clarys' features, like her feckless for example or her mouth shape, but except from that he looks like a mini-Jace. He also has my attitude; he is extremely protective of the people he loves, he always laughs at my sarcastic comments (sometimes he even tries to be sarcastic himself but fails), he, like Tyler, loves my music, can't draw a straight line, is a born fighter (he mostly practices to fight with his little wooden sword) and is absolutely terrified of ducks. I sometimes call him Jace Jr. when Clary isn't listening, she thinks he will catch onto it and truly believe that his name is Jace Jr. and not Gabe. But I think the best thing Gabe has ever said was "Hello uncie bloodsuckwer" as Simon walked into the room once. I think he picked that up once as I called Simon a bloodsucker. Gabe wants to be exactly like his daddy and I can already see that he is on his best way to do so.

Clary and I were sitting on one on the couches of the living room watching as Gabe chased Tyler around the room with his wooden sword while they were both giggling, Anna playing with her toy-duck and Bae sitting next to her, drawing into her little sketchbook that Clary and I bought her for her birthday. "We made some really cute children" I said to Clary as I watched as Gabe tripped Tyler and then they were both rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Yeah, we did" Clary answered absently as she stroked her round belly "And there's another one on the way"

"Yep, there is" I replied as I kissed her cheek and then leaned down to kiss my unborn baby. "Hey little guy, this is your daddy again. I just wanted to tell you that your parents can't wait to meet you and you will have a great and big family, also you already have four brothers and sisters, who also want to meet their new friend and they also love you very much already" I whispered to Clarys' stomach and kissed it again. I felt a soft little kick against my lips as they touched the womb and I chuckled at that. I leaned back up and played 'tag' with the baby's feet; because everywhere where I would touch the baby would kick shortly after. _I think I've seen this scene before, just where? _I wondered as suddenly Anna's head snapped up and she looked directly at us. Her eyes then flashed a bright shade of gold for a moment until they returned to their usual emerald green. She just had a vision. Then Anna said "Someone ring the doorbwell"

And then just after she said this, the doorbell did indeed ring. I got up and said to Clary "I'll get it, you watch the children" Clary just nodded and I started walking down the hallway and towards the entrance door. _This indeed seems very familiar. _Then as I reached the door I pushed the handle down and opened it and just in that moment I knew where I've seen this, _my last dream with Ithuriel. _But it was already too late; I had the door open already. And before me stood, like in my dream, the person we all most dreaded and never wanted to see again.

Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern.

_**Duhn duhn daaaa*add dramatic chipmunk here*! Okay, so I know I was an absolute bitch for not updating yesterday and I don't even have an excuse! I'm surprised you haven't black mailed me yet! First I make this updating plan so that I've got enough time and then I don't stick to it. I should be ashamed! Anyway, please do the things I've asked you to in the top note and plus you know what to do now. Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	33. Chapter 33: kidnapped

**_Surprise! Yeah, that's right! I got my stuff back earlier that normally. Why? Because I got down on my knees in front of my parents and begged them to give it back to me. So here I am, writing a chapter only for you folks. You know what that means for you? You better be happy! Because I now have to go through even more exhausting thing that I don't normally have to do in our household, just that I get my stuff back so I can write a chapter. So if you aren't happy today I will have to track you down, brake into your house and slap you with my right hand, because my left one still hurts! But that shouldn't be a problem 'cause I anyway slap people with my right hand, because I'm right handed. I'm talking too much, am I talking too much? Anyway, the point of this is that you should relies that I have to go through shit just for you, so you better be fucking happy! Now sit back and enjoy this next chap!_**

**_-Brownie_**

_Previously…_

_And before me stood, like in my dream, the person we all most dreaded and never wanted to see again._

_Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern._

**Jace POV:**

I felt anger and hatred boil inside of me the moment I saw the awful face of Clarys' bother. He was just standing in front of me with a smirk plastered on his face and the he said "Hello Jace, miss me little brother?"

This tipped me over the edge and I launched myself at Jonathon, we both landed on the ground, me straddling the boy beneath me and punching him in the face. Now I could also see anger rise in Jonathon as he flipped us over and now started punching me. I could feel blood trickling down my nose as he punched me across the face, then he got up, grabbed me by my collar and threw me against the Institutes outside wall. _What the fuck? Last time he wasn't this strong. _I thought as my back collided with the wall behind me, effectively knocking the breath out of me. I quickly recovered though and jumped at Jonathon again. I gave him an upper cut and the kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards. As he lay on the ground he quickly shouted "Adduc eum ad me, et capto" _**(A/N that (hopefully) means 'Grab him and bring him to me' in Latin) **_and then I felt two hands around my arms, pulling me backwards and holding me there. I tried to get free out of the grip of these things as Jonathan slowly got up and laughed.

"Oh Jace, better not do that. Those are two demons holding you back, and even if you do get free, you were so nice and left the door open" he said as he pointed to the Institutes door, that were in fact open "and we don't want me sending two other demons in there, getting Clary out here and tearing her to pieces slowly in front of you, right?"

My eyes went wide as he said this and then I stopped struggling and replied with "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would, Clary is no use for me" He said as he wiped his chin where black blood was running out of his mouth and onto it. Then he looked at me again "But you are" he stated.

Just then one of the demons twisted my arm and I shouted loudly as I felt it sting. "Will you help me?" Jonathon asked

"What do you want?"

**Clary POV:**

I was still sitting in the couch waiting for Jace to come back. _Why was he taking so long? If it was Jordan or Maia or anyone who we know he would have let them in straight away. _Then I heard a loud thud against one of the outside walls, as if something was thrown against it with brutal force. _Jace! _At the same time as I heard the thud, Gabe turned his head towards me from where he was holding his brother on the ground while Tyler tried to get free while smiling. They both really liked fighting. Then Gabe let go of Tyler and look around the room. "Mummy, where daddy?" Gabe asked me, his speaking skills were by far the best.

"Oh, um daddy is outside. Let me just see how he is going, you keep playing" I stuttered. I was starting to get worried, first of all Jace was never so long gone and second of all that thud was a bit unsettling. "Izzy!? Can you watch the kids while I check on Jace!?" I shouted

"Sure, if anything bad happens, just call okay?" Iz said as she walked into the room

I was just about to walk out of the door when Gabe came rushing to me and clung to my leg. I looked down at him. "Me wanna come mummy" My son told me

"Gabe, your dad is probably fine, he always is. I just want to check" I replied

Just then I heard a loud scream coming from outside. "Daddy!" Gabe shouted

"Gabe, you stay here with auntie Izzy. I'll be back soon"

"No, I gonna help daddy"

He is so stubborn, like his father, always wanting to help. "No, you stay here" I said to my son

"Sawy mummy, but me wanna help" Gabe replied as he became invisible before my eyes. I knew what he was doing although I couldn't see him. _No, why did you have to do this Gabe?_

**Jace POV:**

"I just want a few answers from you Jace, and then a promise" Jonathon said as he slowly paced in front of me. I just growled at him. "I take that as a yes" he said "Now, did you marry Clary?"

At this I smirked at him, I knew this would make him mad "Yes, I did"

With that he punched me in the stomach "Do you have children with her?"

Now this is something I don't want to answer, because if I do, he will hunt them. After I refused to answer Jonathon, he slapped me and shouted "Answer me!" I still refused and then he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted his fist to punch me, but he was interrupted by a little shout. "Daddy!" it screeched. I knew that voice, _oh no. _Both Jonathon and I's head snapped to the source of the voice and sure enough, there was Gabe standing in the doorway of the Institute.

"Get back inside!" I shouted at my son. Then Jonathon turned his head back to me and said "Guess that answers my question" as he punched me, then he snapped his fingers and a demon appeared next to John. "Adepto, sed ei non nocere "_**(**__**A/N that (hopefully) means 'Get him, but don't hurt him' in Latin) **_he said to the demon, I of course knew what he said and shouted "Run!"

Gabe looked at me with fright flashing in his eyes, but he still turned around, but it was too late. The demon was too fast and grabbed him at the back of his shirt and picking him up. "NO!" I shouted, just the Clary also came running out the door; her eyes immediately landed on Gabe in the demons claws. She was scared I could tell but she was pulled back to attention by Jonathon as he said "Ah, dear sister, haven't seen you in so long. I missed you" then his eyes landed on her round belly "looks like you've been a bad, bad girl again. First you fall in love with a filthy mutt, then you marry him and now you are ruining the beautiful Morgenstern blood with his filthy Bloodline to create a disgusting race of whatever you want to call this" Jonathon said as he pointed to Gabe, who was struggling to get free of the demons grip. The demon hissed at my son, baring its razor sharp teeth with venom dripping from them. Gabe let out a frightened yelp. "You two already created one and now you want another one of these _things_? I am very disappointed in you. But don't worry, I can clean this boys blood" Clarys' brother continued

"You bastard! What do you want from us!? Let go of my son and husband!" Clary shouted at her brother as she held her stomach protectively

"Oh, I just wanted to pick up Jace, make him drink from the infernal cup so that we can burn down the world. But apparently, I've got a little change of plans. I'm going to take my nephew instead; he is way more useful than the already used version. I need something fresh" Jonathon laughed

"Don't you touch my child!" Clary and I shouted at the same time. Clary was about to run at John when a little figure appeared out of nowhere and shouted in a terrified voice "Mummy! Daddy! Gabe!"

As I took a closer look I recognized the strawberry blonde hair as Baillie's and shouted "NO! Baillie! Get back inside! It's too dangerous out here!"

Jonathon just smirked and turned to the demon that was holding Gabe and said "Et accipiatis tulit eam" _**(A/N 'Also get her' in Latin) **_The demon launched forwards and grabbed Baillie at her leg, holding her put in air while she cried out. "Now it's two of them, well I guess two is more than enough. Thanks for giving me my new experiments. But I have to make sure that those were the last" John said as he jumped forwards and pulled a dagger out, which he plunged into Clarys' stomach as she was momentarily distracted. "NO! CLARY!" I cried out as Clary fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Goodbye" Jonathon said as he vanished into thin air along with the three demons and two of my kids. The last thing I heard were the anxious cries of my children shouting "Mummy! Daddy! Help us!"

As soon as the demons vanished I fell to my knees, got up and ran to Clarys' side. "Clary, Clary, by the Angel. SOMEBODY HELP!" I shouted as I cradled Clarys body against my chest.

Clary took a deep breath and said "Jace, the baby" before she passed out of blood loss. Just the Izzy came rushing through the door and as soon as she saw the scene in front of her she said "By the Angel"

_**:O I don't even know what to say. The two of them were kidnapped! Ah, I've got such great plans for the future! But that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it and if you did, leave a review, favorite or follow or all of them together and see what happens next! An update SHOULD be up on Saturday, 'till then my friends! Love ya'll**_

_**-Brownie**_


	34. Chapter 34: The lucky one

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Let me just say that you are all fucking amazing! 150 Reviews, 59 Favorites and 83 Followers! Like WTF! How are you this fabulous!? I just wanted to tell you that I am so extremely grateful for all of these and that I read every single one of these Reviews and let's be honest, how the fuck do you put up with me? My bad update schedule, my bad grammar and all of my writing mistakes…I just don't know how. But let me tell you from the depts. of my heart that I love all of you! Oh and I have an announcement! 'Cause ya'll are so great, I've decided that when I hit the 222 Review mark (I love that number and I don't know why) then I'm gonna write a chapter with about 7.000 words! This is a lot because my longest chapter was somehow 3.000 something words, so that's like the double plus 1.000 words! Yay! Anyway, on with the chapter**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Clary POV:**

Pain.

That was the last thing I felt before the darkness evolved me. I don't know how long I was out but it couldn't have been that long because the next thing I know was that I was being laid down on something. "J-Jace…." I mumbled as I tried to open my eyes. As I finally managed to open them my vision was blurry but I could still make out the outline and gold hair of Jace.

"Clary, don't talk. Listen, I…um…I need t-to pull the-the dagger out" He said with his voice cracking at the end

"Mhm…"

"Okay… 1" Jace said as he moved his hand to wrap around the daggers hilt. "2" _Clary, calm down. This is going to hurt. _"3" and with that Jace pulled the dagger out of my stomach. I screamed out loud as he pulled it out.

"Shit Clary I'm sorry" Jace mumbled as he flung the dagger across the room and applied pressure on the wound. "Isabelle! Where is Magnus!? I need help!" Jace cried out, pushing even harder to stop the blood flow, but just as he shouted this I already felt myself become weaker again and the sides of my vision were already starting to become black again. "No Clary, stay awake baby, please. Please stay awake" Jace cried

"I can't…" I replied just before everything went black again.

**Jace POV: **

"No Clary!" I shouted as my wife closed her eyes again "Please, please don't die on me now. Not after all that we've been through, I don't want to lose you. I _can't _lose you" I said as I felt tears well up in my eyes and I pressed down on the cut even harder, but still making sure not to hurt the baby. There was still a chance that it survived.

Just then Magnus came rushing through the doors. "Jace, out of the way!" he shouted as he ran towards us. I moved over Clarys' side and took her hand in mine. Magnus placed his hands on Clarys' belly.

"Oh God, this is bad" he mumbled

"What is it?" I asked frantically

"Jace, there were two kids in there. One is badly injured and the other….it didn't make it. He got the full blow, but he protected his brother. I can save the remaining baby and maybe Clary if I'm quick enough, but the other baby is already dead. I will have to get them out of the womb, but it will hurt for Clary…a lot" Magnus said as he gave me a pained look.

As soon as I heard this I let the tears finally fall and closed my eyes. "Do whatever you can. Let me just draw a sleeping and painless rune on her. I don't want her to wake up to you cutting her up" I whispered. Magnus just nodded and I quickly pulled out my stele and drew as fast as I could the two runes on Clarys' arm.

Then I pulled back and Magnus made a scalpel appear in his hand. "Don't look" Magnus said. I closed my eyes and after a while I heard Magnus say "Jace, do you want to see the son you lost?"

I nodded my head and opened my eyes slightly to find that Clarys' shirt was removed, that Magnus somehow was able to stop the bleeding, her belly was blood-stained and it had a long cut in it. I looked over at Magnus who held a little body in his hands, he passed it over to me and I carefully held my son. He had dark red strands of hair and my sharp features with freckles all over his face. His eyes were closed and his head lulled back in the crook of my arm. I felt my heart break as I looked at the little boy in front of my eyes, this was my son in my arms, he is perfect like all my kids and he is dead. I started crying over the son that I lost and hugged his lifeless body tightly. With blurred eyes I took a proper look at his whole body and saw the cut that killed him, it was right in the middle of his chest, exactly where his heart is and as I saw this I felt two things. Another wave of sadness and just pure white hot rage. This was all Sebastian's fault! If he would've left us alone, then this beautiful, innocent boy would live happily with his siblings. I wanted to kill Sebastian before this, but this is just over the fucking top. That monster almost killed Izzy and Max, he started two wars, he killed hundreds of innocent people, he held me captive in my own mind, he tortured Clary, he almost raped Clary, he kidnapped two of my children and now he killed my son before he even had a chance to live. I am going to hunt down and kill Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern even if it's the last thing I'm going to do.

I was too deep in my thoughts to notice that Magnus had already continued to cut out my second son, but as soon as a very loud cry was heard I snapped out of it and looked at Magnus who held a crying baby in his arms and was chanting something in Latin. As soon as he was finished I carefully placed the boy that I was holding in my arms on a bed next to Clarys' and Magnus handed me my second son, then he turned back and started to heal Clary. I looked at my other kid. He looked exactly like his brother. I couldn't find any difference except that this one had his eyes open and no cut through his chest, but a deep one across his stomach where you could now only see a white scar. He had very interesting eye colors. One eye was Clarys' emerald green and the other was an extremely strong crystal blue, the green iris had flecks of a darker blue scattered in it and the blue one had flecks of gold in it.

I am pretty sure that the other baby would have had the exact same amazing eye-colors as his brother.

They would have been identical twins.

After I had a good look at my son, I looked back at Magnus to find a pale and almost healed Clary lying on the bed. "How is she going?" I asked

"She will be fine. She has lost a lot of blood though, that's why she is so pale. When the sleeping rune wears of, she will wake up" Magnus said as he walked over to me, just then I had as better look at his face. He also had tears running down his cheeks, as if it was his child that he lost and not me. "I'm going to get them cleaned up and bring them back, you watch Clary okay?"

I just nodded in agreement as Magnus carefully took the boy I was holding out of my arms and gently picked up the dead one. I watched them go into the connected bathroom and then moved to Clarys' side, grabbing her hand and kissed it gently.

_**Okay, so I know that this chapter was really short but I just don't feel it today and it took me forever to write, I still hope this chap is good though. I can't believe that this one is soo dramatic! But there will be a lot of dramatic ones now because of all that is happening! Yeah so you know what to do and I had this random thought today that (if you want) all the followers, favoriter and reviewers could be my Brownies! So tell me if you want to be called my Brownie from me or not and then I won't write 'Hey Guys' but 'Hey Brownies' at the top A/N! Sorry that the A/N's in this chap were so long but yeah. You know what to do. Love ya'll!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	35. Chapter 35: So the torture begins

_**Hey Brownies,**_

_**So I'm more motivated to write today that yesterday so this chap will be longer that yesterdays.**_

_**-Brownie**_

*****At Jonathon's hide out*****

**No one's POV:**

As Jonathon, the demons and the kids appeared at the other side of the portal, Jonathon thought of way that he could get the children, or more specifically one of them, to do what he wanted. The second one he would use as a threat to the one that he wanted. Then he turned to the demon that was holding the kids, who were struggling to get free and said "Illos in locum qui paratus filios. Mitte eis curam Amatis" (Bring the children into the room that was prepared for them. Send Amatis to take care of them) _**(A/N This Latin is so wrong, but I hope that this is what it means)**_

"Etiam magister"(Yes Master) it hissed back and started walking into huge mansion looming before it. The creature walked into the long corridor to the right at the end that would lead to one of the many cellars, so that even if their parents tried, which Jonathon was sure of that they would, to save them, they would have search for their kids. The demon went down two flights of stairs and then to the cell at the far back, then the demon dropped the kids on the stone floor and left again. On its way out, it lighted all the torches that were hanging on the wall, giving it a calming glow. But this was everything else as calming, this was a nightmare.

**John POV:**

This plan was going better than I thought. First I thought that I would have to kidnap Jace, who I'm sure would have given a big fuss on not to hurt his family, or Clary so that I could proceed. But my nephew? This is just ten times better! He is younger, fresher and more powerful due to the extra Angel-blood. I can practically feel it radiating from those two brats. Oh how I will enjoy going through with my plan. Plus if I got the boy on my side, Jace and Clary will just surrender because I've got their little boy and he can't kick up a fuss like his good-for-nothing father. He is a baby, what can he hold against me? That daddy is going to come and kick my ass? Ha! Like that filth could ever find me. I've put an extra strong glamour on the house so that not even trained Shadowhunters could see through it without my permission.

I walked up to my room and took out a spare stele and drew an iratze on my collar bone and immediately felt my nose heal and my jaw move back into place, then I cleaned my face from all the blood. After I was finished I heard a knock on my door and shouted "Come in!" Amatis opened the door and stepped inside of the room.

"They are fine, you can see them now" she told me

"Thank you Amatis, now make me my dinner" I ordered

"Yes Jonathon" she said and walked

_Perfect, time to start phase one, _I thought as I cracked my knuckles and walked out of my room and down the long corridor, through the door that would lead me to the cellars. As I arrived at the cell I found the girl cringing into the boys' shoulder who was holding his sister tightly, whispering something to her. "Aw, isn't that sweet, but I have to brake this moment" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. As soon as these words left my mouth the girl cringed back even further and tried to hide and the boy looked up at me, I could also see tears glister in his eyes. He looked exactly like his father, _disgusting_.

"What you want with us?" the boy asked "Who awe you?"

I just chuckled at this and leaned onto the bars of the cell. "Well little boy today, nothing is going to happen to you. But I'm just talking of today and I'm got very big plans for you two. Especially you. But today, I just want some easy answers. For example, what are you names?"

As the boy refused to answer me I growled loudly and hissed "if you don't answer me now, it will just get worse for your little sister"

"Please don't hurwt her!" he cried

"Name" I said back

"Gabwiel! My name is Gabriel"

"Good, her name" I said

"Baillie" Gabriel whispered in a quiet voice. I could tell that he was now scared of me, _better stay that way._

"Any other siblings?" I asked

"Yes, Annabelle and Tywler" he said. Oh yes, he was definitely the right choice.

"That's all I needed to know" I told him. I leaned away from the cell. I saw how a few tears dripped down Gabriel's little face.

"Who awe you?" He asked again

"I'm your uncle" I answered coldly

"No you not. Alec, Magnus and Simon awe my uncies. You awe a bad man"

"You are just like your father aren't you?" I said

"Daddy is my hewo" he whispered

"Oh really? Is he still your hero when I tell you that he is a weak nothing. I had him under my control once, and I can do it again" I told him

I turned around and just heard weak sobs as I started walking, but a little voice stopped me in my tracks. It said "Mummy and Daddy will find and save us. Then you awe going to pay"

I just laughed coldly and continued my way out of the dungeons.

**Clary POV:**

I finally woke up to a pounding headache and a pain in my stomach. Also something didn't feel right, it felt like I was missing something. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned in pain as I tried to move. Just then I felt that Jace was holding my hand. He let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt me stir then he kissed my hand and whispered "Thank the Angel you're awake Clary"

I gave him a weak smile and looked around the room to find that all my family has gathered around me. There was Izzy and Simon with Nick in his arms, Magnus and Alec with Maddie in his arms, then there was Mum and Luke, Maryse and Robert, even Jordan and Maia came to see me. Tyler and Annabelle were hugging Izzys' leg and as soon as they saw that I was away they shouted "Mummy!" and came rushing to my side, I smiled and moved the hand that wasn't holding Jace's to ruffle each of their hairs.

"Hey guys" I said in a weak voice and smiled at everyone. They all looked at me with sad eyes; mum and Izzy even had tears in her eyes. I knew they weren't telling me something, I need to know. Then I looked over at Jace "Jace, what is going on?" I asked. At this he became really pale.

"Do you want us to leave?" Maia asked her voice cracking. Obviously everyone knew the news except me, and they weren't good news. Jordan rubbed Maia's back reassuringly.

"N-no, um, it's fine. Just get the kids out of here; I don't want them hearing this" Jace said

"I can't take to hear this again. I'm going to watch them" Mum whispered as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Me too" Maryse joined in and until now I didn't notice that she was also close to tears. Robert and Luke decided to join their wives and they took all of the four kids out of the infirmary.

"Okay now tell me" I said as I tried to slowly sit up. Jace helped me do this and as soon as I was sitting on the bed I looked at all my dearest friends and asked again "What is wrong?"

"Um Clary, these are really bad news" Jace said, his voice cracking

"Just tell me" I urged on

Jace took a deep breath and said "You might have noticed that you aren't pregnant anymore"

_So this is what is missing, _I thought as I touched my stomach and then looked back at Jace with worried eyes. I thought of all the things that happened before, I got stabbed, I passed out and my terrible brother kidnapped two of my kids. I felt tears well up in my eyes and asked "What happened to the baby?"

As soon as I said this Jace also started to become tears in his eyes. "There were two and Clary…one….one didn't…make it. He-he is dead" Jace said and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall.

I covered my mouth with my hands and also started crying. _No, no this couldn't be happening. I couldn't have lost a baby. I just couldn't._

"And only one survived" Jace continued, taking a deep breath and squeezed my hand tightly. Then he slid up to my side and took me in his arms. I turned my head and cried into his chest. "Shh, all okay. We'll get through it. It'll just take time okay? We can do this" Jace tried to reassure me, but I could still hear his voice shaking and I felt a few wet drops fall onto my head. Not too soon after I felt all our friends envelop us in a huge group hug. We were all a sobbing mess of friends group hugging; it was kind of sweet if you forget under which circumstances all of this was happening. After we all calmed down, I decided to do something.

I took a deep breath and whispered "I want to see them"

_**Okay, new chap. I just kinda wanted to get that John POV out there! Who wants to know what John's plan is? *raises hand slowly* ;) Sorry to say, but you have to wait to Saturday to find out. I gotta go now, you know what to do! Love you all my Brownies!**_

_**-Brownie**_


End file.
